My Master
by kalulu77
Summary: What if Chase had an apprentice this whole time, what if they were there before Omi turned evil, and what if this apprentice became something more once they've matured. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: my master

**My first fanfic this there will have some lemon in later chapters. This chapter starts before Wuya gets her body back… for the second time. Excuse any grammar errors my spelling sucks. I own nothing but any character I might make up. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: My master

**Chase Young's lair**

Chase walked the long corridor of his lair until reaching his throne room. "Wuya!" Chase yelled and sure enough the old witch phased through the wall to Chases side.

"Yes Chase", she said with a fan-girl tone. Chase groaned irritably before asked his question. "Has a new wu activated yet"?

"Well yes a few minutes ago" she said.

"And you failed to inform me because?" Chase asked with a hint of malice in his throat.

Wuya was confused. Chase has never shown any interest in shen gong wu before. "But I didn't think it was important to tell you since you don't care about wu".

Chase growled at the witch, "I will decided what's important or not!" He would have killed her right there if she wasn't already dead. Chase breathed and quickly regained his composure and continued to ask Wuya, "Where is this shen gong wu"?

"It's in America, a place call Yellowstone National Park" Wuya said now with caution.

"Very well, I believe its time _she_ got acquainted with the young xiaolin monks", Chase said with a devilish smirk.

**At Yellowstone**

Dojo flew over the snow peeked mountains. The monks marveled at the beautiful sight of park. "This place is most tranquil" the young bald headed monk, Omi said. "I'll say, but this place is huge how are going to find that wu…what's it called again" asked the Japanese girl. "The prism of justice. The light refracted can create spears of light" Dojo explained.

While flying close to a lake Raimundo squinted as a light was starting to blind the Brazilian boy. "Hey I think I see something down there."

Dojo flew down and landed next to the lake. As the monks dismounted and Dojo returned to normal size as if on queue, a pathetically annoying evil laughter pieced the sky.

On his helipad Jack Spicer flew down with his usual array of Jackbots. "Back off Xiaolin losers that wu's mine!"

"Wrong, insect."

Everyone looked up the tall pine tree and saw Chase Young with jungle cat in the surrounding trees branches.

Omi look at Chase with disbelief "Chase Young. Since when have you ever cared about shen gong wu?"

Chase chuckled "I don't but someone else does. Toru!"

* * *

From the distance a shadow jumped from the trees, and lands in front of the monks. A girl, probably about 18 or so. She has caramel skin, piercing green eyes, and is wearing a dark red and black out fit with heavy black combat booths. Toru unsheathes her double-edge sword.

The only 2 words she said hit the monks like ice "_Yes master_." No question could be found in her voice.

"Toru, handle the insect, the monks, and retrieve the shen gong wu." His commanding voice reached Toru instantly.

She said the same words she said earlier but this time with a delighted tone, "Yes master".

Like lighting she jumped up and in mid-air she swung her sword slicing a Jackbot in 2. Another Jackbot shot out a chain aimed at Toru's head, she bend backwards enough so the chain barley misses her. But this was on purpose, Toru loved having a little danger in her life, I mean, come on, she had the evil Chase Young as her teacher. Toru grabbed the chain and twirled the robot until it collided with another Jackbot. The monks looked in awe of this girl who was taking out Jack's robots, so much so that no one thought to get the prism of justice while this new adversary was preoccupied. Sure they've done the same thing dozens of times before but they've never done it with such speed, and on top of that she was doing this while not even touching the ground.

Jack flew of scared…at least he started to. He had made it to the other side of the large lake before Toru jumped in front of him.

"Boo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack let out a girly scream then turned around trying to escape but Toru yanked of his helipad. Jack fell into the bush screaming like a girl again.

* * *

The next thing the monks saw was Chase's apprentice in front them.

For a spit second Kimiko found herself face-to-face with Toru before she punched Kimiko knocking her out cold.

Toru look at the Japanese girl's body before turning her attention to the other monks. "I'll deal with you later".

"Well what are you waiting for-an invitation? Show me your powers xiaolin 'warriors'" te tone she put on 'warriors' was enough to get Clay adamant.

"Fist of Tebigong, earth!" Clay, the Texan monk, hit the ground with devastating force causing a mini earthquake. But at all Toru did was effortlessly jumps from bolder to bolder, and kick Clay in the stomach yanking of his wu at the same time.

She virtually did the same thing to Omi and Raimundo and disarmed them.

"Lets see how well you fair without your toys." Toru said this with a grin almost as devilish as Chase

"Damn she's too quick" Raimundo cursed.

"Perhaps but only one at a time if we attack as one then we can overwhelm her" Omi's idea sound the best so far so they all took a side and rushed at Toru.

"_Ooh, this should me fun_" Toru thought to herself

Toru jumped up as Clay swinged, she cartwheeled of his back then punched him. Kicked Omi, dodge Raimundo's punch, and punched him in the face knocking him back. Simultaneously Omi, Clay, and Raimundo resumed their attack. Outnumbered Toru had no problem blocking their attacks.

* * *

Chase looked upon his apprentice with pride he had trained her well.

'_She's fairing quite well'_

'_**Of course she is, we trained her after all'**_

'_What the hell are you doing out'_

'_**Simply checking up on the girl we so carefully nurtured. Taking out the monks is an easy enough task considering she did kill her own parents.'**_

Chase looked down and saw the dragon of fire starting to stir

'_She's taking too long.'_

'_**Let her indulge herself it is the first time she's left the lair in years'**_

'_We cannot have this shen gong wu lost to us if combined with its sister wu than it can destroy us!' _As much Chase was enjoying the show these particular wu were to important, and far too dangerous to monks get their hands on it or that idiot Jack Spicer.

* * *

"Toru retrieve the wu, now!"

"Yes master." Toru ducked complying with her master's orders as Clay accidently punched Raimundo and she jumped up and simultaneously punched Raimundo, and kicked Clay, ran over to Omi and slashed at him with her sword knocking him into a tree, denting it.

Kimiko was climbing the tree, in a dazed and confused, but determined.

Chase would never forgive Toru if she failed her mission, 'cause that would surely lead to punishment and she didn't need new scars.

Toru took a quick glace back to make sure the other monks we out of the way, then with superhuman speed started to scale the trees. There's a reason why she saved Kimiko for last.

The female warriors made it to the top of the pine tree were there prized laid and touched the shen gong wu at the same time and it started to glow…

* * *

**Dun dun duuun. Cliffhanger on the first chapter, of my first story? But yes. So many unanswered questions like who is Toru? Where did she come from? How could she ally herself with Chase Young. (But then again what fangirl wouldn't). Why'd she kill her own parents? And will there be a cat fight next chapter!? While I can't answer the other stuff now I can say 'yes' to the last one. Hope u all enjoyed this. Review and plez keep reading as I will be writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: the challenge

**Toru: what's the deal I barely said anything last chapter!**

**Me: be glad you said anything at all.**

**Toru: Excuse me!**

**Me: Eep! I'm sorry you'll say more this chapter I swear!**

**Toru: that's better now get to typing they're waiting. **

**Me: oy, only the second chapter and I'm already getting threated…oh well**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Toru retrieve the wu, now!"_

_"Yes master." _

_Toru took a quick glace back to make sure the other monks we out of the way, then with superhuman speed started to scale the trees. There's a reason why she saved Kimiko for last._

_The female warriors made it to the top of the pine tree were there prized laid and touched the shen gong wu at the same time and it started to glow…_

* * *

Chapter 2: The challenge

The two warrior looked at each other with fire in their eyes, eager to battle.

"Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdow. Since I possess no wu of my own I wager my _Sword of Slayers_ against your _Star Hanabi_"

Kimiko nodded "Alright"

"The game is _Tight Rope of Death_ the first one that can defeat there glamazon opponent wins"

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The area quickly morphed into the battle ground. The trees either parted or turned into wooden poles. The ropes attached quickly went taut as the girls were changed into their showdown gear. Toru's outfit was different, not quite the same ninja-looking outfit but a red and black Kunoichi outfit.

Even though you couldn't tell the mask Kimiko was a little jealous. "_Damn how come my gear doesn't look that good_"

"What's with the look? Envious are we? Well don't worry, give it a few more years and you could fill out something like this…maybe." Toru laughed.

Kimiko started to blush, thank god she couldn't tell, if they ever did meet again then she would never let her live it down, Kimiko just knew it.

"Shut up and lets fight!"

"GONG YE TEMPI" (if I spelled that right)

The tips of the pillars started to turn into armored women, they stepped onto the tight rope and their wooden exterior shattered into steel. They rushed their opponents attacking with the ferocity of a real dragon.

Chase noticed the change in Kimiko's attack style even Toru was attacking more furiously than she normally did. Was it cause of their close proximity? Surly they couldn't have gotten under each other's skin that much.

"Chase, this showdown seems different from the others. Never has a third party opponent ever shown so much will." Wuya watched in confusion.

"You are a fool Wuya. A showdown is only as strong as the combatants will. It is not the third part it's self but the girls themselves, there refusal to lose to each other has made their opponents as strong as they were, as if they were fighting one-on-one."

Clay, Raimundo, and Omi woke up just in time for the real action to start.

"Hey, does anyone else notice that Kimoko's acting wilier than a coyote" Clay had some serious concern in his voice.

"It is probably back pay" Omi miss says

"that's 'pay back' and I don't know she's hardly used her shen gong wu" Raimundo look at Kimiko she was acting strange.

"AHAH! HA!" Kimiko punched and round housed kicked the steel warrior-ess, then backfliped from her current tight rope and landed on a lower one. The glamazon followed.

"FULMEN!" A lightning bolt shot out of Toru's sword and knocked her glamazon into a pillar shattering it. Toru grabbed the rope swung around the remaining pillar. Toru watched as it appeared she won for a second, but Chase taught her to never underestimate an opponent. The glamazon narrowly grabs a tight rope and regains her footing, the warrior-ess looked at Toru, it seemed like it was saying 'Is that the bet you got?' with her emotionless face. "Damn." Toru landed next to her current adversary, unsheathed her sword and took a fighting stance.

Kimiko and Toru now where facing eye-to-eye with their steel opponents.

"_STAR HANABI_, FIRE!"

"_SWORD OF SLAYERS_, LIGHTING!"

Huge fire and lighting attacks incinerate the poles and ropes, and send the glamazons flying. Suddenly a light of red engulfs Kimiko, and a white light Toru. Now floating in mid-air the girls look up at their airborne opponents and fly up. The auras of red and white start knocking around the steel warriors. While beautiful to look at there was nothing safe about this fight, the cascading energy was starting effect the others and Chase knew the repercussions if this were to continue.

'_Toru's releasing too much of her chi, at this rate she'll fuse with her dragon permanently'_

* * *

The battle above continued and still the steel warriors refused to break.

'_Damn it!'_

'_Why can't I beat her?! She's just some rogue!'_

'_If I lose master Chase will never forgive me! And I refuse to lose to some princess who had everything handed to her on a silver platter! '_

'_I'm not even fighting her directly but still…WHAT MAKE'S HER SO DIFFERENT!' both of them screamed in their minds until something or rather someone broke the cycle._

* * *

"Toru, defeat the monk and end this nonsense, now!" Chase couldn't afford to waste any more time less he lose his apprentice. If he wanted another mindless servant he would have turned her into one of his jungle cats.

Chase's command sent a final surge of electricity through Toru. "Yes, my master!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Kimiko and Toru delivered the final blow, and as the landed their auras dissipated Kimiko looked back and gasped as she saw that she only took out the warrior's arm, but what about Toru?

Her sword had elongated into sections and impaled both warriors. The dragon of fire was thoroughly dumbfounded.

"How!" Kimiko's final words before the arena shifted back to normal. "How did you do that, when I had a clear shot!?"

_In the final moments:_

_They both had clear shots but Toru's sword was faster, as it elongated and impaled her opponent and with a slight yank to the left the blade curved and impaled the other warrior but also moving it to the side interfering with Kimiko 's aim. All within seconds._

Toru smirked finally giving the girl an answer "Because I'm just that good." Toru walked over to her master showed him her prize and bowed.

"Very good, Toru. Come, we're leaving."

"Yes master." Toru started to follow but then stopped and peered back at the defeated dragon of fire. "Hey you're still a pretty good fighter; we should do it again some time." And with that she continued to follow Chase.

"Count on it."

* * *

**At the Xiaolin temple **

The monks shared looks of dejection and confusion from today, all accept Dojo who had a look of nervousness which did not go unnoticed.

"Yo, Dojo what's up"

The little green dragon looked up at the Brazilian boy. "wh-what? N-n-nothings wrong. What would make you say that."

Clay tried to reassure his friend "Whoa, easy there partner you just seem a little nervous, that's all. We ain't implying nothing"

"What could I possibly be implying! Just because there was a fifth dragon that was never found you automatically assume its this new girl?" Dojo quickly covered his mouth.

The other monks gasped. "A fifth dragon? How can this be, master Fung said there we're only 4 dragons." Omi was in denial how could there have been another dragon, and why would Master Fung lie about it?

"I am afraid that is not entirely true young one." Suddenly Master Fung was standing right in front of the monks

Kimiko was seething with anger at this point and she didn't know why. "How could you lie to us, Master?! Who is that girl and why didn't you tell us about the fifth dragon?! What were you afraid we couldn't handle it? TELL US!"

Kimiko had every right to be angry, as did the others. Master Fung had no choice he had to tell them.

"Follow me young monks, and I shall explain everything"

* * *

**Oh Dojo couldn't keep your mystical mouth shut could you? Hehe.** **Oh well. History of the 5****th**** dragon reviled in chapter 3. Thanks to all who are reading I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3:The fifth dragon

**Toru: GRRR!**

**Me: what?**

**Toru: I said even less in the last chapter than I did the first**

**Me: what?! No you didn't I'll prove it…you said 40 words in the first chapter-**

**Toru: whoopty-damn do.**

**Me: let me finish…and 159 words last chapter. I think you owe me an apology.**

**Toru: how 'bout I don't kill you and you tell part of my origin and we're even.**

**Me: *sighs* I'm not going to be able to win with you, am I? Remember I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The other monks gasped. "A fifth dragon? How can this be, master Fung said there we're only 4 dragons." Omi was in denial how could there have been another dragon, and why would Master Fung lie about it?_

_"I am afraid that is not entirely true young one." Suddenly Master Fung was standing right in front of the monks_

_Kimiko was seething with anger at this point and she didn't know why. "How could you lie to us, Master?! Who is that girl and why didn't you tell us about the fifth dragon?! What were you afraid we couldn't handle it? TELL US!"_

_Kimiko had every right to be angry, as did the others. Master Fung had no choice he had to tell them._

_"Follow me young monks, and I shall explain everything"_

* * *

Chapter 3: the fifth dragon

**In the hall of scrolls**

The monks all followed Master Fung into the hall and he pulled out and ancient looking scroll. He unraveled it revealing a picture of the 5 dragons. Suddenly the images on the scroll floated into the air ready to tell their story.

Master Fung looked at the young xiaolin apprentices with his usual with a straight face. "As you are aware there are opposites too every element, for wind it is earth, and for water it is fire. But one element; lighting has no opposite making it the most dangerous dragon."

"So with no opposite was the first dragon of lighting like the leader or something?" asked Raimundo.

Master Fung nodded "Yes. The first warrior to embody the dragon of lighting was a warrior named Su Lee" A picture of a woman with scarlet hair, silver eyes, and elven-like features appears.

"Wow she's beautiful" Kimiko said admire this female warrior.

"Wait, so a girl was the leader of the first dragons, there is no way could be possible?" Omi was quickly silenced with a clunk on the head delivered by Kimiko.

"Ahem. Su Lee's sister, Jun was the dragon of fire. This is why you had such a strong reaction to this girl Kimiko. Your past lives were crying out to each other."

Kimiko had a forlorn look, "But master what I was feeling when I was battling Toru wasn't a sense of kinship but… hatred-no a rivalry and I can't explain why. It felt like we'd been feuding forever."

Dojo then intervened "With good reason you see even though they cared for each other Su Lee and Jun were rivals always trying to outdo each other. But none of the other warriors could match her strength, physically or mystically. As you can imagine it put a strain on their relationship."

"It was kinda strange why Toru went straight for Kimiko." Said Rai.

Clay was starting to grow impatient, sure this was interesting and all but they were still lied to. "Yeah, ok. This great and all but it doesn't explain why you never told us about the fifth dragon."

"We never told you because we were hoping she would never be incarnated." Master Fung with his usual calm demeanor.

The other gasped at what they just heard, how could Master Fung say something so cruel.

Omi was almost flabbergasted "How can you say that master?"

Raimundo didn't like what he just heard either, "Yeah master Fung sure Toru's heylin but I'm sure she can be saved!"

Dojo held his head down, if only they knew. "It isn't that simple. Su Lee was just as obsessed with power and being the best like Chase Young. She nearly destroyed the world to do it, and history almost repeated it's self today."

Ok now the monks were thoroughly confused. History repeating its self what does that have to do with anything?

The dragon of fire thought she understood, "Does this have anything to with my showdown today?"

"You 2 had exerted so much chi in such a short period of time that you almost fused with your dragons, and one time was bad enough you ever wonder why the Philippians has so many islands to start with? Su Lee thought the only way to become the ultimate warrior was to fuse with her dragon so she exerted all of her chi leaving only her dragons." The green dragon explained.

Master Fung thought is imperative to warn his young apprentices "This is something you must never do young ones for there must always be a balance. And without her own chi to keep her dragons in check is caused a surge in devastating energy, neither good nor evil. All Su Lee could think about was power, and Jun was left with the impossible task of killing her sister."

"No way Jun wouldn't-couldn't do that!" yelled Kimiko. She didn't want to believe her past life would do something so horrible; it went against everything that Xiaolin stood for. They didn't kill. Cause that would mean she would have to Toru too, wouldn't it?

Dojo tried to calm her down and explain, "It's not like Jun wanted to but that she had no choice. Every other method failed."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Su Lee, covered in white markings and static surging all around her, she flies over a burning village. Su Lee laughs as she discharges so much electricity into the helpless villagers until they explode. Blood splatters all over a woman as her husband and child are lost forever, but Su Lee quickly reunites them._

_Jun watches the carnage taking place, and is horrified at what she sees, her sister usually loving and caring for all life now callously taking it away and enjoying it. Ripping families from each other, destroying lives and laughing at their pain. This needed to end._

_Jun stood on top of a temple waiting to face her sister._

"_Su Lee!" Jun yelled._

_In a flash of lightning Su Lee was standing on the roof top in front of her sister._

"_What is it, I'm busy." Said Su Lee coldly._

"_You must stop this, you are hurting people."_

"_I'll do whatever I please, sister and if you get in my way I will kill you."_

"_Then do it, you are no better than the bandits how took are parents away, so killing your own flesh and blood should be no problem."_

_Su Lee screamed and lighting crashed, "I am nothing like them!"_

"_oh, no?!" this was Jun's final chance to get through, "Look at what you have been doing killing when we do not kill, taking life when we are to protect it, and laughing when we are to cry when it is lost. Tell me then sister how are not like them!"_

_Su Lee started to cry, she was like the bandits now, she had sworn to protect life and the innocent, but as she gazed at the village she had so ruthlessly torched she truly saw the devastation she had caused. Her glowing white eyes had returned to their normal shade of brown, the markings were losing their luster as well, and the electricity that surrounded her body dissipated._

"_Oh gods what have I done" Su Lee turned from Jun covering her tearful face._

_But Jun smile and hugged her sister. "It is alright now, I'll help you, and I'll never leave you."_

_Suddenly Su Lee was glowing again, her dragon had felt the hidden knife, and pushed the first dragon of fire back. _

"_**Liar! You are here to kill me!"**__ Su Lee's voice sounded demonic._

"_NO, that is not true!" Jun pleaded with her sister, yes that's was her original plan or rather the elders but she could never go through with it._

"_**You are a liar Jun and you will pay with your life for your tretury!" **__"NO!" Su Lee regained control for a second. "Jun please…kill me!" Su Lee begged._

"_I-I-I can't!" Su Lee was all the family Jun had left she couldn't lose her too._

"_You must I can't bear the thought of hurting anyone else__**, **__especially you so please Jun!" Su Lee struggled to maintain control._

"_I can't!" there was a sound of pleading in Jun's voice begging her sister to not make her do this._

"_**DO IIIIIITTTT!"**_

_Su Lee lost her hold and Jun, eyes full of tears quickly thrusted the blade into her sister heart. The blood from Su Lee's mouth dripped onto Jun's hand. As Jun looked up and saw not sadness in her sister's eyes but happiness, content._

_Tears were now coming down Jun's face as she pulled the blade out._

_Su Lee feel to her knees, Jun held onto her "C-can you e-ever f-f-forgive me…" Su Lee's voice was shaky and her body was beginning to grow cold, "For a-all that I h-h-have done, J-Jun?"_

_Jun smiled at her, holding her hand and said the one word to bring her sister's soul to peace, "Always."_

_Su Lee smiled she breathed 2 shaky breaths then a final one, as the light in her eyes vanished. Jun held her beloved sister as she cried and screamed over the loss. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! NONONONO!"_

* * *

_End of flashback_

The monks all had tears in their eyes after hearing such a tragic tale.

Dojo barely had the heart to continue, "So you see Jun had no choice and it was Su lee's final wish, and the reason why we didn't want her reincarnated was that if history was to repeat its self then, you might have no choice either."

Omi was still confused though, not about Su Lee but of Toru, "But Master how come no one ever went looking for the fifth dragon before?"

"We did shortly after the others arrival but with no luck, for whatever reason be it destiny or coincidence Chase Young must have found Toru before her powers surfaced and kept her hidden, training her until she was strong enough." Master Fung said still maintaining his calm demeanor.

"Well I reckon she's mighty strong already." said the dragon of earth.

"Yeah she easily kicked our butts." Raimundo added.

"I don't care she's still one of us, so we have to save her." Perhaps it was Kimiko's past life talking not wanting to loss her sister again.

"Yes if she is under Chase Young's control then we should help her. It is our duty as xiaolin monks!" Omi was all set for this new self-proclaimed mission.

Master Fung simply nodded, "yes it is. Then it appears that you have a new task young ones".

* * *

**Holy crap I am tiered this my longest chapter yet. Need sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter stay close because chapter 4 is coming up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: I choose

**Toru: I can't believe Su Lee just let herself be killed, it's pathetic.**

**Me: she didn't let herself be killed she made the ultimate sacrifice because she didn't want to hurt anyone else.**

**Toru: 'Ultimate sacrifice' my ass.**

**Me: what are you saying you wouldn't give up your life for Chase?**

**Toru: *grabs kalulu by the neck* what was that?!**

**Me: ack! Chase help me!**

**Chase: Toru release the writer without her we have no story.**

***Toru drops kalulu***

**Me: *coughing* you animal!**

**Toru: Hurry up and type before I lose my temper again**

**Me: I can't write a whole chapter in 6 seconds. Remember I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Omi was still confused though, not about Su Lee but of Toru, "But Master how come no one ever went looking for the fifth dragon before?"_

_"We did shortly after the others arrival but with no luck for whatever reason be it destiny or coincidence Chase Young must have found Toru before her powers surfaced and kept her hidden, training her until she was strong enough." Master Fung said still maintaining his calm demeanor._

_"Well I reckon she's mighty strong already." said the dragon of earth._

_"Yeah she easily kicked our butts." Raimundo added._

_"I don't care she's still one of us, so we have to save her." Perhaps it was Kimiko's past life talking not wanting to loss her sister again._

_"Yes if she is under Chase Young's control then we should help her. It is our duty as xiaolin monks!" Omi was all set for this new self-proclaimed mission._

_Master Fung simply nodded, "Yes it is. Then it appears that you have a new task young ones"._

* * *

Chapter 4: I choose 

**At Chase Young's lair-Toru's room**

Toru sat on her bed reading _Redbook _magazine, listen to a dubstep version on _'Bring me to life'_ by_ Evanescence._ Now keep in mind that even though Toru was a ruthless warrior, loyal to the evil Chase Young, with a moral compass that pointed almost completely south, little value for human life, and has no problem taking life if necessary, she's still a teenager. Although she doesn't do the normal hanging out with friends, mainly 'cause she had only one and she didn't go out much. Toru still has a normal teenage girl, with a normal room. Posters of her favorite bands, stacks of CD's, a laptop, a HD '32 inch plasma screen TV, with cable (just because she lives in Chase's lair doesn't mean she's cut off from the world), magazines, closet full of cloths, half she doesn't wear, mainly dress, at least 2 dozen pairs of shoes, of which consist of sneakers, high heels, pumps, and her favorite combat boots.

Don't think that Chase got all of those things for Toru spoiling her. Nope Toru stole every last thing in her room but the bed.

After reading an article on _P!nk_ Wuya came phasing through the wall.

"What do you want?" Oh how rarely she got to relax, she actually got to finish her training early and then enter the buzz kill.

"Another shen gong wu has activated." The witch phased through her magazine.

"And I care because…?"

"Don't you want to retrieve it?"

"Uh, let me think about that, no."

"So you're just going to laze about here. Huh, you're as bad as Jack" Wuya thought that would get a rise out of Toru.

"Excuse me?! In case you've forgotten I defeated that pathetic rejects little toys, the Xiaolin monks _and_ retrieved the shen gong wu! Besides when's the last time you were even able to touch a shen gong wu, oh, that's right a few months ago when you had a body and lost it again." Toru smirked as she places her hand through Wuya placing emphasis on her statement. "Besides I take orders from Master Chase, not you witch."

"Well put Toru." Chase was now in Toru's bedroom, he slipped in completely undetected. Boy if looks could kill right now.

Wuya would gasp if she had lungs.

Toru chuckled, "Hehe. Someone's in trouble."

"Oh, um, chase I-I-I was just-"

Chase cut the evil spirit off, "Undermining my authority!" Chase was so mad at her that he transformed into his dragon-like form. "**Understand, Wuya that Toru belongs to me, and if you try** **something like this again, then the only reason I would even consider giving you your body back would be to kill you myself! Do I make myself clear?!"**

Wuya looked down defeated. "Yes."

"**Leave**." Chase ordered. And the witch phased through the floor.

This was too much for Toru, "Hahahahaha." Chase transformed back then looked at her. Toru tried stiffing her laughter. "Hehe, I-ahem- I'm sorry. Is there something you wanted master?"

"The sister wu to the Prism of Light has activated, Pandora's Box. Combined they can destroy a person's essences of evil."

Now Toru understood why her master wanted her to get the other wu so badly, he was worried the monks would use it against him. "So, where to?"

* * *

**The Appalachian forest **

The Xiaolin monks were already inside the cave where the shen gong wu was buried.

"Dojo are you sure the shen gong wu is here?" Kimiko asked

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Look over there!" Omi pointed to a glinting light.

Pandora's Box was sitting on a pedestal in the middle on a caver in front of a waterfall.

A large explosion in the cavern above revealed Jack's dig-bots, and Jack himself descended on his helipad.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi said his usual catchphrase.

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm prepared this time." Spicer said with the utmost confidence.

"Oh yeah what new toys do we get to break today?" Raimundo mocked.

"the only one that's gonna break are you losers. Ninja-bots attack!"

Jack called this latest robot creation, armed ninja bots came out of the cavern above and quickly went into stealth mode. The monks guarded themselves from all sides but where separated.

"Ha! Who's your evil daddy now? Jack Spicer that's who!" Jack laughed manically.

"He did not just say that." Kimiko tried blocking an attack but failed as she was knocked into a wall.

Chase and Toru watch from a distance.

"Looks like the pathetic excuse for evil stepped up his game." Toru smiled as she watched the monks get their butts kicked.

"Perhaps, but he is too arrogant to seize the moment and take the shen gong wu while the monks are distracted."

"Shall I seize the moment, Master?"

"Do it. Take the shen gong wu and take down anyone who stands in your way." Chase's order was music to Toru's ears.

She jumped down from where the 2 were watching the fight and saw a shimmer as she landed. She kicked the ninja-bot dead in the face.

"Sneaking up on me? Oh please." Toru jumped on the bots back and ripped of its arms with savagery and used one of its arms as a spear and impaled the robot.

Omi noticed Toru then saw Chase. "Chase Young, we will not allow you to control a fellow dragon."

Chase raised an eyebrow at the little monk, "Control her? That's where you have it wrong little one." Chase continued to watch his apprentice's fight.

* * *

'_**She seems to be having fun'**_

'_There will be nothing fun if we lose this Shen gong wu to the monks'_

'_**She's moving so gracefully yet she completely ruthless. She's perfect as our future mate"**_

'_Don't speak such nonsenses'_

'_**You doubt me?'**_

'_She is still a child'_

'_**You cannot see her in her adolescent form forever'**_

* * *

Toru split her sword into sections and used it as a whip and grabbed Pandora's Box. "I win, losers"

"what?! No fair I was winning this time." Jack whined

"Who said I played fair? Fulmen!" Toru blasted Jack's helipad forcing him to hold onto the thin pedestal.

"Yeah well don't think you've beaten me."

"Hmm, lets see; I tore apart your new toys and have the shen gong wu, don't see how I haven't beaten you."

"don't hold your breath evil boy genius still has a trick up his sleeve." Jack activated a detonator and his dig bots blew up, causing the cave to start to crumble. "uh-oh."

"Spicer you idiot!" Kimiko yelled.

"how much were you digging?!" Toru yelled while dodging the falling rocks.

"Well I might have gotten lost on the way here. Oops" Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"You fool, you've brought down the caves infer structure" Chase said.

One of the large rocks fell on Kimiko's leg and pinned her and anther bolder was heading towards her body. A force came over Toru and she rushed to the dragon of fire's rescue, slicing both bolders.

Kimiko looked at the dragon of lighting and smiled. "thank you."

Toru turned her head, "yeah well whatever. We can't fight again if you get squished."

The cave started to collapse even faster. Clay pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened up a portal. The falling rocks had separated Toru and Chase. "Master!" Toru cried. "Go Toru!" Chase ordered.

The monks, Jack and Toru went through the portal, and landed in an open field. As soon as they all thought they were safe Toru grabbed Jack by the neck.

"Spicer, you fucking idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Won?" Jack said stupidly.

Toru growled, "You fucking retard, OUTTA MY FACE!" Toru kicked Spicer sending him flying.

"fellow dragon, you no longer have to act like that that." Omi said.

"Yeah Chase isn't around anymore, and if you're under a spell then Master Fung can break it." Said Raimundo.

Toru looked at them like they were crazy. "Spell?"

Kimiko looked at her enthusiastically "yeah you have to be breaking it, that's the reason you saved me. Our past lives are calling out to each other."

"Past lives? What the hell are you kids talking about?" Toru was getting impassionate.

"You're the dragon of lighting, the 5th dragon, our past lives were sisters. That's why you saved me." The young Asian girl explained.

Toru started to laugh. "The only reason I saved you is so we could have that rematch. You're not of any use to me if you're dead, so don't let it go to your head. And as for this spell business you're makin it sound like I don't have any free will." Her last sentence had a bit of malice in it.

Clay stepped forward, "If you just come back to the temple with us, partner I'm sure that-"

Toru shot lighting from her finger tips forcing the other dragons back. She glared at them with her piecing green eyes, eyes full of hate.

"Get this straight, cause I'm only gonna say this once so take it as a warning, no one controls me! I make my own decisions. I _choose_ to go with Master Chase, I _choose_ to train with him, and I _choose_ to be loyal to him. He gave me the option and I took it, so don't act like you kids know anything about me. And for the record I don't give a damn if you were my sister in a past life, because family ties mean absolutely _nothing_ to me. So if any of you try's this shit again make no mistake _I will kill you._"

The dragon of lightings hate filled eyes pierced the monks like daggers.

"I believe I told you early Omi I do not control Toru." Chase said as he was now beside Toru.

"Master, you're ok." They hate in Toru's eyes were now filled with relief.

"Of course Toru, you doubt your master?"

"No, of course not."

"Show them." Chase ordered. Toru removed the bandages around her wrists revealing 2 dragon symbols. "As you can see Toru does belong to me but whether she chooses to follow my orders is purely up to her. Isn't that right Toru?"

Toru planted her sword into the ground and kneeled to her master, and her eyes were now glowing white, "I follow your orders my master without question, of my own free will."

And in the blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

**And scene. Sorry 4 the late update. But come you guys leave reviews so at least I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Little reminder so no one's confused the next chapter takes place after Omi is turned evil, and boy does Toru get jealous. **


	5. Chapter 5: Replacement

**Evil Omi: Toru lets fight! Fight, fight, fight!**

**Toru: I think gouging out my own eyes would be less painful than this. Someone get me a fork!**

**Me: Remember I own nothing. There will lemon in this its my 1****st**** one so please be kind. My friends say nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Get this straight, cause I'm only gonna say this once so take it as a warning, no one controls me! I make my own decisions. I choose to go with Master Chase, I choose to train with him, and I choose to be loyal to him. He gave me the option and I took it, so don't act like you kids know anything about me. And for the record I don't give a damn if you were my sister in a past life, because family ties mean absolutely nothing to me. So if any of you try's this shit again make no mistake I will kill you."_

_The dragon of lightings hate filled eyes pierced the monks like daggers._

_"I believe I told you early Omi I do not control Toru." Chase said as he was now beside Toru._

_"Master, you're ok." They hate in Toru's eyes were now filled with relief._

_"Of course Toru, you doubt your master?"_

_"No, of course not."_

_"Show them." Chase ordered. Toru removed the bandages around her wrists revealing 2 dragon symbols. "As you can see Toru does belong to me but whether she chooses to follow my orders is purely up to her. Isn't that right Toru?"_

_Toru planted her sword into the ground and kneeled to her master, and her eyes were now glowing white, "I follow your orders my master without question, of my own free will."_

_And in the blink of an eye they were gone._

* * *

Chapter 5: Replacement

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru watched from the rafters in anger as she saw her replacement sparing with _her _master. She used to do the same thing, she never won but she could always took something away from it. It eventually became too much and she walked away completely unnoticed. Chase's eyes shifted for a moment as he smelled salt.

Toru walked through the corridors until she was alone. When she was Toru began punching a pillar cracking it taking out her anger.

'_Unbelievable! I spent 10 years of my life training, being a loyal apprentice only to be replaced by that cheese ball! I worked until my bones cracked, I followed his orders without hesitation never questioning his decisions, I did never thing I could to make his dreams a reality because-because that was my dream see his goals realized through me. But his ultimate goal I had no hand in making a reality.'_

Rage seethed in Toru until it blew. "ITS NOT FAIR!" she shattered the pillar, then went to her room to sulk. But before she did this she held up a letter to a spiders web in the corner of her bedroom and it took it and went away. Her ipod was playing _Bittersweet _by _Ellie Goulding_

Wuya-body intone – decided paid a visit to Toru 'cause she couldn't wait to kick the young girl while she was down.

"Ah, what's the matter Toru?" she said with a wide grin.

"Go away witch, I'm not in the mood"

"What can't you handle a little compotation? Afraid that Chase doesn't need you anymore?"

"Get out of here now, before I slit your throat and string you up by you intestines!" Wuya gave her a smart-ass smirk and left. Toru was in no mood for her crap she had to figure out want to do. What if he didn't need her, she would become useless and her master did not desire useless things.

* * *

After restoring Wuya's body Chase couldn't get over Toru's scent from earlier, and it was causing his beast to worry.

'_**Mate was crying. We must comfort her.'**_

'_She is not our mate, besides we have more pressing matters'_

'_**Cannot have mate thinking she is of no use to us. Mate might leave.'**_

'_Toru__ wouldn't dare betray us, and even if she did there would be no place on this planet we she could hide from us. Not now, not ever.'_

'_**Words are meaningless at this point. Mate feels threated by Omi. We must show mate that she is important.'**_

'_Sounds like a waste time.'_

'_**We've have had her for 10 years and she has remained loyal. Toru is the perfect warrior and has grown much, both mind and body. We cannot afford to lose her especially to the Xiaolin monks. The most powerful amongst them are enemy it would be a shame if we had to end her.'**_

* * *

His beast did have a point he couldn't afford to lose Toru. So Chase made a decision that would guarantee her stay.

Toru sat in her room thinking of what to do while listening to _Come Up And Try My New Parts_ by_ Paris Hilton_. While petting her pet clouded leopard behind the ears.

_I'll let you fuck my soul_

_For a hit of that glow_

_So come on climb on man up_

_Come up and try my new parts!_

_Come on and break 'em in!_

_We both know what we want_

_Come up and try my new parts!_

'_I can't exactly leave, if that idea wasn't difficult before then it's impossible now. Damn that kid, he's severely screwed me over and it only took him a day!'_

Every thought that Toru could come up with just seemed like it would fail one way or another.

'_Maybe I could stay at Aranea's place. No that be the first he'd look.'_

_Take me!_

_I can take it baby_

_I don't care where you put it_

_Why don't you surprise me?_

_Come on work me_

_You know you like it naughty_

_Oh naughty boy take me!_

_And I ain't askin'.._

Toru looked the marks on wrists that bound her to Chase. She belonged to him and she knew it. There was nothing she wouldn't do to make him happy.

Chase entered Toru's room and he ordered the cat to leave. Toru cut off her music and bowed to her master and looks at him sadly with her green eyes.

"I-is there something you needed master."

"It appears that you have been hiding in here all day."

Toru turns her head, "No I just haven't been feeling well, is all."

Chase pulled her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're lying." He whispered in her ear.

Toru instantly blushed, Chase never whispered in her ear. "No really, I just haven't been feeling well, especially after Wuya came in earlier." Why was she lying?! Well that second part was true, but ever since that prophecy came true Toru could feel her master's power level rising. So if he punished her I could be 10x worse than any of the previous ones.

Toru tried to turn away but Chase kept a firm grip on her chin. "But…" she trailed off

"But?"

"Master…have I really been replaced by that monk?" her eyes were full of worry.

"What a foolish thing to say." He kisses her tenderly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase gently laid Toru on the bed, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Chase moved his hands up her shirt expecting to find her breast wrappings but instead found a black lace bra. Chase stopped kissing his apprentice to look at her face, red from embarrassment.

He pulled the rest of Toru's shirt off of her. "I don't remember you having something like this."

"Do you disapprove master?" she asked breathlessly.

Chase gave a devilish smile, "Yes I do." He ripped away the thin fabric exposing her C-cup breasts.

Toru gasped as her favorite bra was torn away. A light whimper escaped from her mouth as Chase gripped her 2 mounds of flesh.

Toru moaned lightly as Chase's lips moved from her mouth, down to her neck, then left breast. Her moans grew louder. This greatly pleased Chase, he loves how sensitive virgins are. He had tainted Toru's heart and soul yet her body remained pure, that was going to change.

"Omi is just a means to bring about the apocalypse, a mindless servant." Chase reassured her from earlier.

Toru felt so happy for a second then the embarrassment returned from the feel of Chase's tongue over her tender, caramel flesh, and moved his hand down her stomach removing her pants and equally lacey laungeria. His beast was right she has grown much since they first meet.

Toru arched her back involuntary as a finger enter her core. She could barely take 1 finger but a second one soon entered. Chase continued to tease her as he pumped his fingers into her and pinched her erect, harden nipple. Chase smiled at her reactions, the thrusting of her hips moving with his fingers, and the lewd moans she produces.

'_**How long do you intend to wait, mate with her now!' **_his beast shouted growing evermore impatient. Chase shook his head ignoring his beast as he removed his armor reveling his sex god-like body.

Toru felt strange after a while, a knot was coiling up in her stomach. She didn't realize what it was until it was too late, until she gave a squealing moaned. She erupted all over Chase's hand.

With his same devilish smile he licked off her cum. She tasted like vanilla.

Toru was lost in a sea of bliss, but then she felt Chase's anger flare.

"Master?" she asked with a look of pure ecstasy

Chase shoved his fingers in Toru's mouth forcing her to taste her essence. She gagged at how far down her throat they went.

"You know Toru now that I think about it you doubted me. If I remember correctly you are suppose to follow my orders without question and never doubt my resolve." He removed his fingers and began pumping her core as fast as he could. Toru writhed violently underneath him. "And yet you thought I would so easily replace you, well I think that deserves punishment don't you."

Toru gave breathy moans as she begged. Chase's punishments always left scars on her back. "I won't do it again. Never again. Please forgive…me."

Chase gave her a serious look "I'll make you cum, as many times as it takes. I'll pound the very fact into the very marrow of your bones. You belong to me."

He threw her legs over his shoulders and thrusted into her unsuspecting body causing her to bleed. He allowed her tight core to adjust to his size, and began thrusting at steady pace, but it soon escalated. First slow and hard then fast and hard. Chase growled like an animal as he plowed into her over and over again. The pain soon melted away as Toru screaming moans cried out for more. "Oh yes. Yes! Harder! Faster! OH CHASE!"

It was the first time he heard his name without the word 'master' in front of it coming from her.

Chase was speeding up, pounding into her unrelenting. _**'Give me control!'**_ his beast shouted. Chase tried to remain in control with no availe. With his eyes glowing he removed himself and Toru watched as her master transformed in front of her. Chase, in his dragon-like form flipped Toru onto her stomach. **"On your hands and knees." **He ordered, Toru hesitated out of fear but once again followed her masters order without question. Chase inserted himself back in but refused to move. It only took a few seconds before it became torcher, why wasn't he moving? Her body was crying out for more.

Toru gripped the covers underneath her. "Master, please." Her breathy voice was full lust.

Chase lifted her head up with his clawed hand until her back was pressed up against his chest, making a perfect fit. **"I'll move Toru but only if repeat what I say." **He whispered in her ear and Toru immediately blushed and looked away. "I-I can't say that". **"Oh no? Even though your body is craving me right now? See." **Chase barely touched her clit as a wave of ecstasy washed over Toru, she couldn't even hold herself up anymore. **"Will you deny yourself the most natural thing in the world?"** Chase smiled while he teased her, but he was right she wanted this so badly. "Fuck me! I need the feeling of you overpower me. I want you so bad. Dominate me! I want to cum! Please fuck me raw!"

Music to his ears. Chase smirked **"Good girl."** He grabbed her short hair and resumed slammed into her. He was using all his strength to overpower her. Toru moaned with each violent thrusts. The bed creaked sounding like it could break any second. Sweat laced her body, the sound of wet skin smacking against scales accompanied by lust filled moaned and animalistic grunts was driving Chase insane bring him close to his end. Damn. They've been out of it for hours but he didn't want this to end she felt so good. If he knew it would have felt this good with her he definitely wouldn't have waited so long. Toru could feel her end coming too.

Chase sped up even more his thrusts became a violent frenzied blur. Toru's moans turned turned into screaming until she climaxed. Her walls clenched around his manhood causing Chase to groan and soon join her spilling his hot white seed into his new mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON OVER! I RETYPE LEMON OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He reverted back into human form, dipping in sweat, Chase made sure not to fall on her. Toru thoroughly exhausted was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Chase moved a strand of hair from her face and looked at her tenderly.

"Rest mate, you'll need time before you're able to handle it"

"I'm up for the challenge master." Toru smiled she fell asleep.

Chase chuckled in his head, '_she'll never change.'_

He would have liked nothing more than to hold his mate while they slept but that would have to wait he could sense the other Xiaolin monks entering his domain from the ying-yang world.

Toru woke back up when she heard the fighting, she grabbed her sword and stepped off the bed. Her legs immediately gave out. "Ow! Son of a bitch." She really did need time to handle it, but if it meant doing that again then her legs giving out was definitely worth.

* * *

**So what did you think it was my first lemon so please be kind. This chapter took me 2 days now this is my longest chapter so far. But leave reviews positive ones if you'll be so kind.**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

***Toru hugs kalulu***

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Toru: Thanking you**

**Me: You don't thank people**

**Toru: Well there's a first time for everything.**

**Me: Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyyy. WHO ARE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RUTHLESS WARRIOR!**

**Toru: Ow! Its still me ok but if you scream in my ear again I'm gonna get mad.**

**Me: Ah, that's better. Remember I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Rest mate, you'll need time before you're able to handle it"_

_"I'm up for the challenge master." Toru smiled she fell asleep._

_Chase chuckled in his head, 'she'll never change.'_

_Chase would have liked nothing more than to hold his mate while they slept but that would have to wait he could sense the other Xiaolin monks entering his domain from the ying-yang world._

_Toru back up when she hear the fighting, she grabbed her sword and stepped off the bed. Her legs immediately gave out. "Ow! Son of a bitch." She really did need time to handle it, but if it meant doing that again then her legs giving out was definitely worth._

* * *

Chapter 6: Changes

**Devastated planet **

The world laid broken in half. People ran for their lives as chase incinerated a village with as huge stream of fire he conjured from a small puddle.

Toru (her legs back to normal) slaughtered the fleeing villagers while listening to _Bleed All Over Me_ by _Wicked Wisdom_ on her iPod. Extending her sword and using it as a whip to cut the people to shreds, smiling and laughing as she does it. Their bodies were so badly mutilated that not even dental recorders could identify them. The flying blood splattered her face and cloths.

After she finished Toru joined her master.

Chase gave an evil smile "Having fun?"

"A blast." She said as she saw a man trying to escape. "Oops almost missed one. Fulmen!" Toru fired a bolt of lightning, blowing up the man.

"I didn't know you could channel lighting like that." Wuya smirked.

Omi walked over to Toru who surprisingly enough she petted him. "You know I think I like you like this, you're a lot less trouble."

The yellow cat looked up at the dragon of lighting "I do not understand, you are a dragon, Su Lee's reincarnation. How could you do something so horrible? Taking life with no reserve. It does not seem possible for us."

Toru scoffed at the monks notion "News flash kid I'm not 'one of you'. Beside what the hell has life brought me but pain? Believe me kitty it's better to watch the world burn."

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

A clouded leopard walked along side Toru as they walked past the waterfall in the lair.

"I thought we were going to join Master Chase to destroy the monks" the big cats asked.

"He wanted us to come back and I don't question him, Hitomi. Truthfully I would've rather kill some more people."

"Of course not, you never do. You're still a kid T haven't you ever heard of anarchy?"

"Anarchy? I really don't need any more scars on my back. Besides Master Chase has his agenda and I have mine. I think I finally found a spell that can turn you human." Toru pulls out a small spell book.

The sliver cat flipped backwards with joy. "Really?"

"I think so. But for this to work it requires one crucial piece." She flipped through the pages of her book.

Hitomi tilted her head confused. "Oh yeah? What?"

Toru snapped her fingers a roman woman in armor dragged in an unconscious man dressed a camo outfit.

"A human sacrifice."

Hitomi growled at the man as he reminded her of the poacher that killed her mother. Toru carves a pentagram in the stone floor. "Let me kill him!" the leopard snarled.

"In a sec the spell requires a sacrifice but it says the persons heart must be tainted in fear it won't work if he's pasted out." She explained.

That sounded good to Hitomi, it wouldn't be any fun if this bastard couldn't look into her eyes while she did it.

"Wake him." Toru ordered. The woman punches the man in the face violently waking him up. The man gasped as he looked to see where he was. Then saw the piercing blue eyes of the leopard glaring at him.

"Where am I?!" he screamed.

Toru looked at him coldly "that isn't important, whats important it that this is the lasted place you'll ever see." She looked at Hitomi and gave and evil grin. "Have at it girl."

Hitomi pounced. Thick red blood flowed into the pentagram. Hitomi held onto her victim jugular. The blood spurted out until she tore out of his throat making flow like a river, staining her coat.

The pentagram filled to its brim. Hitomi walked to the center of it as Toru read her spell

"_sanguinem super influit ad alterum_

_dimittam dissólvat propriarum unam formam_

_redigis spinam_

_separata digitis_

_efforment faciem_

_donec quod quaerunt est in eorum excitate"_

The blood rose and incased the leopard in a coon and lifted into the air. Her form twisted, and jerked as it appeared to change. Eventually Hitomi's big cat appearance disappered as the coon descended and the blood went back into the ground.

Toru went over to check on her friend and saw that she wasn't completely human, she still had her cat ears and tail. Her fur covered certain parts of her body, thankfully that included her new founded lady parts. Not to mention her front and back paws were huge!

Hitomi sat up groggy and confused, as she rubbed her head she realized she had fingers! (sort of) she felt around her new curvaceous body. She definatly wasn't shy about feeling her soft D-cup boobs.

"Hehe. I think these things are bigger than yours" Hitomi teased as she made a pose making her boobs bounce.

Toru frowned as she looked down at her chest. "Whatever. How about a 'thank you' this spell wasn't easy, I used up a lot of chi."

"Oh, thank you!" she jumps up, tumbling on her feet, falling flat on her face.

"Learn how to walk before you run." Toru helped the cat-lady stand to her wobbly feet

Hitomi chuckled, "uh yeah, I guess I'm not use to this whole 'two-leg' thing"

"You'll get use to it. Come on" Toru let Hitomi lean on her. "I want this cleaned up before Master Chase comes back." She ordered the woman, she nodded.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry about the late update I've just been so busy with school but I just had 2 introduce this character. And sorry 2 all Chase fans but he will not be in the next chap. Want 2 introduce another character. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Spider's Web part 1

**Toru: unbelievable.**

**Me: why are you mad about now?**

**Toru: what up with the late update? **

**Me: Um, unlike you I have school to worry about. Just be glad I'm not the type to start a story and never finish it.**

**Toru: yeah whatever.**

**Me: remember I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Toru went over to check on her friend and saw that she wasn't completely human, she still had her cat ears and tail. Her fur covered certain parts of her body, thankfully that included her new founded lady parts. Not to mention her front and back paws were huge!_

_Hitomi sat up groggy and confused, as she rubbed her head she realized she had fingers! (sort of) she felt around her new curvaceous. She definatly wasn't shy about feeling her soft D-cup boobs._

"_Hehe. I think these things are bigger than yours" Hitomi teased._

_Toru frowned as she looked down at her chest. "Whatever. How about a 'thank you' this spell wasn't easy, I used up a lot of chi."_

"_Oh, thank you!" she jumps up, tumbling on her feet, falling flat on her face._

"_Learn how to walk before you run." Toru helped the cat-lady stand to her wobbly feet _

_Hitomi chuckled, "uh yeah, I'm not use to this 'two-leg' thing"_

"_You'll get use to it. Come on" Toru let Hitomi lean on her. "I want this cleaned up before Master Chase comes back." She ordered the woman, she nodded._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Spider's Web (part 1)

**Spider Island- in the middle of the Bermuda triangle **

Toru walked to a large cave, leading into a large labyrinth listening to _Tomorrow Never Knows _by _Alison Mosshart. _The monks defeated Chase Young and she thought it best to avoid her masters rage cause there was no way she was going to be the unsuspecting victim. But Chase did accept her as his mate so maybe-no way! He's mood has sucked, best if that Jack Spicer idiot be the catalyst for his rage not her.

As she reached the deepest part of the labyrinth where it was littered with human remains.

"Damn, Aranea, haven't you ever heard of tiding up when company comes over?"

On the ceiling of the cave the torso of a woman with a spider body crawled to the ground. Her skin was pale, hair as dark as night and covered her shirtless chest, while her spider half adorned the mark of a black widow.

"Well excuse me in case you haven't noticed I've been busy you know keeping my island from shattering into a million pieces." Her voice was low but still carried a form of authority.

Toru sat down in a rather sulky position, "Yeah well you don't have to worry about that now. My master's plan was throated by those fucking Xiaolin monks. I need booze" A bottle was tossed to her and Toru started to drink. "Ah, that's good. Where'd you get it?"

"The guy sitting next to you." Aranea pointed to the half decayed corpse next to Toru.

Toru chuckled as she took another swig the whisky. "You got great taste in booze, baaaaaaad choses in vacation spots though."

Aranea took on a human form (which means now she's totally naked) and walked over to comfort her friend in her own way. "You know if you're gonna keep dropping by here unannounced then the least you could do is bring something we could both poor our sorrows in."

"Oh that's so nice thank you. I have to hide out here and you want me to bring something we can both drown our sorrows in? What could you possibly be sad about?" Toru asked while still drinking.

"Oh I don't know, let me think, how about the fact that I can't ever leave this island. Or that you're my only friend and the only time I get visitors I have to kill them because humans have a nasty habit of developing whatever they find. While you get to what hide out here whenever you want."

Toru patted Aranea's back in a fakey 'there there' gesture. "Don't patronize me!" Aranea shouted. Toru laughed as she finished off the bottle. "Sorry. But don't be fooled Master Chase can call me back anytime he wants to, and although he can't step foot on this island it doesn't mean he's not keeping an eye on me." She looked up and saw the raven watching her.

"Now how the hell did that thing get in here?" Aranea hissed as her mouth extended revealing her spider-like fangs and teeth, and shot webbing at the crow. It dodged the attack and flew off. Toru pushed her playfully. "what are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Aranea giggled, "Maybe."

"You're awful." Toru frowned.

"By the way congrats, the messenger spider I gave you informed me you were able to turn Hitomi human. You're becoming very skilled in your magic. Maybe soon you can break the barrier that I'm trapped in." the spider lady said with a hopeful look.

Toru lowered her head, "Sorry girl, but even though I've been practicing Master Chase couldn't break the barrier surrounding this place so the odds that I can are slim. The whole thing with this place was the whole reason I came here in the first place."

"Yeah how could I forget."

* * *

**Flashback-5 years ago, Miami Beach**

It a clear day without a cloud in the sky, the waves are calm and the breeze is relaxing. A 13-year-old Toru, her medium length hair in braids, wearing a red tank top, and navy blue sweat pants. She took a moment to enjoy the scenery…alright enough of that. She walked to the docks to a man loading his boat.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The boatman loads a box on his boat. "What is it kid, I'm busy."

"Yeah I can see that. I need your boat." The teenager put bluntly.

He laughed, "Is that right? Where are your parents kid I'm sure they're looking for you."

Toru gave the man a serious yet almost sad look, "Trust me they're not"

"Even so I don't rent to minors." He told her as he loaded a net.

"I'm not a minor, I'm 13." She told him.

The boatman laughed again "I don't know where you're from kid but here in the US you're a minor."

Toru scoffed as she went through her bag and pulled out 3 strawberry sized rubies. "How old do I look now?"

The man looked at the jewels then back at her. "Apologies miss the sun must have been blinding me. Where to?" he asked.

Toru pulled out an old book the cover was written in an ancient language. She flipped to a page with the drawing of an island on it and coordinates. "I want to go here." She said.

The boatman looked at the coordinates and scoffed. "You can't be serious, that's smack dab in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle."

"That's right."

"Any reason you want to go there?"

"Its no concern of yours. Just get me there and you'll be rewarded." And that was that. Soon enough they were off. A few hours had passed and things where clear just like every other teenager Toru was thoroughly bored even though she was listening to _Looking Glass_ by _The Birthday Massacre_. The boatman look back every once and a while to see what his young passanger was doing. Mainly she stared at the ocean until he saw crow fly to her. The black bird landed on her hand and she stared into its dark eyes.

"Master please I want to do this for you. If you can't get on the island then I should be able to do this for you. I know you can't rescue me if I fail, which is why I won't. Yes. Yes. I understand master." The crow flew away as soon as the conversion was over. The boatman came out to check on her.

"Aren't you a little old to have imaginary friends, and why 'master' you know it's a bird right?" he asked.

Toru glared at the man, "You're spying on me? I hired you to get me to my destination. And I wasn't talking to the bird itself."

As time passed Toru thought she was going to die from boredom so she thought she's train while she sung a little. She walked along the hand rail and began to sing as she slowly began to move along the rail.

"_Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all"_

The boatman came out again, "Hey kid what are you doing?! Get down you're going to get hurt!"

Toru back flipped to the other side of the boat and began sparing with an invisible opponent as she jumped, kicked, ducked, and punched all over the boat.

"_Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, what's inside me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

Eventually Toru stopped training and started dancing as she vocalized. She then back flipped onto the deck and summand a pentagram that blew a large gust of wind into the sails.

"_Mirror, mirror what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?-"_

A soft voice in the distance cut Toru off. "_I'm the loneliest of all"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Oh yes its my first two parter. If you haven't figured it out yet then the Bermuda triangle its self if the barrier that Chase can't go through. And the ending song is called "Mirror mirror" from a new show called RWBY white trailer from go check it out its awesome. And for those who have seen it it I know the songs recent but its my story damn it and I'll put dinosaurs in it if I want to. If x-men could do it so can I.**


	8. A Spider's Web (part 2)-Loneliest of all

**Toru: really a 2 parter?**

**Me: look I didn't want the chapter to be too long, and besides haven't you ever heard of a cliffhanger. You know leave the people wanting more.**

**Toru: whatever. **

**Aranea: I think it's a good idea everyone gets to see how we meet.**

**Me: at least someone likes the idea.**

**Toru: shut up and type.**

**Me: (sighs) I just can't win with you. Remember I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As time passed Toru thought she was going to die from boredom so she thought she's train while she sung a little. She walked along the hand rail and began to sing as she slowly began to move along the rail._

_"Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all"_

_The boatman came out again, "Hey kid what are you doing?! Get down you're going to get yourself hurt!"_

_Toru back flipped to the other side of the boat and began sparing with an invisible opponent as she jumped, kicked, ducked, and punched all over the boat._

_"Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

_Eventually Toru stopped training and started dancing as she vocalized. She then back flipped onto the deck and summand a pentagram that blew a large gust of wind into the sails._

"_Mirror, mirror what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?-"_

_A soft voice in the distance cut Toru off. "__I'm the loneliest of all"_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Spider's Web (part 2)-Loneliest of all

The boatman was stunned at what just happened. Did this kid just use magic? No way doesn't magic exist. "Alright kid, tell me what you did!"

Toru wasn't listening she was hoping to here that voice again. It was soft but she defiantly heard something or someone. As she looked around there was nothing insight, no other boat, no island, no nothing.

"Hey!" the boatman yelled. "I want answers kid, what did you do?" there's no way he was taking this girl anywhere until he knew what he was dealing with.

Toru snapped out of it and approached the man, "Does it matter, as far as I can tell I cut so time off our journey." The boat stopped suddenly making Toru fall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! I'm paying you damn it, drive the boat!"

"Oh I'm driving it alright; back to Miami." He began to turn the boat around until he felt a small knife resting up against his neck. Toru turned the man around aiming the knife at his heart.

"I've come way too far for you to mess this up. If you won't take me fine, beside I don't need you anymore anyway."

Later chucks of human remains were being dumped into the ocean; sharks soon surrounded the boat at the smell of a potential meal. Toru smiled as they devoured the boatman. "Good luck having any find your body."

* * *

So the day passed Toru was happy to see she was only 10 miles away from her destination, only to have it shattered by an incoming storm. The harsh winds and raging waves were thrashing the boat threating to capsize her.

Knowing she couldn't out run the mini hurricane Toru ran outside to cast a spell. With her aura glowing white she looked up and created a giant pentagram in the sky, using its magic to part the clouds, but not before a huge lightning bolt shattered the boat into a million pieces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Toru landed head first into the water knocking her out cold for hours, but not before she grabbed on a piece of drifted wood only to wake up on an unknown beach the next morning.

'_Ugh. Where am I?' _Toru checked-thank god she still had her bag, she was so lucky it didn't it didn't wash away. She looked through the book and saw the similar fauna. _'Yes I made it! Now all I have to do is find the cave.'_

As Toru walked through the dense jungle she noticed the large amounts of spiders that appeared to be watching her…weird. After hours of endless trekking she finally reached the mouth of a large cave only to have to navigate a labyrinth. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Toru wondered the twists and turns of the labyrinth for a day, marking the walls so she wouldn't get lost with no ale, no matter what path she took she'd end up at a previous one.

She was getting frustrated. "UHH! There has to be a way through this stupid maze!" As she searched the cave walls for some sort of clue as to figure this whole thing out. Then she realized the spiders again or there webs rather, that there was hundreds of webbing adorning the ceiling of the cave and Toru followed.

The webs soon lead to a pedestal with a double edge sword wedged in the rock. "I found it! The _Sword of Slayers!"_

A soft voice soon emanated, "You want that sword to, huh?"

Toru pulled out her knife, "Who's there? Show yourself coward!"

A little girl with a spider's waist came out hiding from behind the wall.

Toru stood ready to fight with her knife pointed at the girl. "Who or what are you?"

"Aranea, I'm the guardian of the sword, and this is Spider island my eternal home."

Toru tilted her head confused, "What are you talking about?"

The little spider girl lowers her head is sadness, "The Bermuda triangle is a giant barrier and it keeps most from coming through but it keeps me from leaving."

"You mean you're alone." She felt bad for her, everyone needs someone right? Even Toru had Chase. "Why are you here alone?"

"It was a long time ago, longer than I can remember, Spanish explorers came here before the barrier was in place and ransacked our island. They were destroying everything, cutting down out jungle, and killing anything that moved. My people were treated as the invaders when it was _they _who were the invaders, _they _were the monsters!" Aranea was trying so hard not to cry but the memory was too vivid and to painful. "My mother took my remaining brothers and sisters here and erected a barrier with the last of her strength to create the Bermuda triangle."

Something didn't sound right if Aranea had siblings with her where are they now?

"You said you had family where are they?"

"When those people came they brought there diseases with them and my family became ill. I don't know why I survived, I did everything to try and save them, I tried so hard. But their illness was like nothing I'd ever seen, and before I knew it a year passed and they were all gone. My mother wanted to protect us but know that everyone's gone I'm trapped and I'm alone."

She shouldn't be listening, Chase taught Toru to never underestimate an opponent, but her story, her actions, and emotions felt too real to be faked. Also she could feel for her, for the longest time Toru was alone the only difference between them was that Aranea had a family that loved her while Toru's gave her up. She alone, unwanted, unloved, and without a purpose. No one to help or be of use to, that is until Chase found her. Aranea had a purpose but with no one around her it was a lonely existence and that can be just as devastating.

Toru thought about her next choice of words carefully, "I can relate in a way."

"How? You wouldn't have risked your life to come here if it wasn't for someone, right?"

Damn she was good. "You're right I have someone now. I owe him everything and that why I need that sword, and I will fight you to get it."

Aranea gave a sad smile, "I must be nice to be of use to someone. Go ahead and try to take it I won't stop you. The sword chooses its owner and only they can use its power."

You've got to be kidding me! So even if she did get the sword there's no way Master Chase could use it! That book said nothing about that, but then again she was lucky to translate anything in that old book considering it was written in an ancient language. Oh well, she's got nothing left to lose.

"Ah, fuck it." Toru grabbed hold of the swords handle and started to lift it out. Surges of energy ripped through her. Electricity coming off of Toru was battling the strange energy. "UHH! I will not go back now! I've come WAY too far to give up now! Even if I can give you to Master Chase I won't go back empty handed! YOU GOT THAT YOU DUMB SWORD, I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

With one final thrust Toru pulled out the sword causing her aura to glow and manifested into a dragon.

Aranea gasped in amazement. "Unreal. No one's ever been able to make that thing budge."

Toru held the her prize with pride, "One thing you need to know about me is that when I have a mission in front of me I don't quit until its done."

"So I-um-I guess you'll be leaving now, huh?"

"Yeah I'm leaving I can't stay here forever, but I'll come back and visit if you want."

Aranea looked at Toru confused, "What?"

"I have your sword now, meaning you literally nothing else to do. So I'll come back and visit if you like. I mean everyone needs someone right? And being alone forever just sucks and not having a purpose is even worse."

"What's my purpose now?" the arachnoid asked.

"To be friends I guess I don't have any and you don't have any either so what do you say?"

Elatedness flowed over Aranea and she jumped on Toru hugging her in a human form.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Toru winced at the sudden affection, "Ah, naked! One step at time. I'm not use to loving physical contact."

Aranea got off, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to have a friend, it's been so long"

"Yeah whatever. But my boats trashed so I might not get off this island anyway"

Realizing her new friends predicament, Aranea plucked some of the spiders webbing like guitar strings sending vibrations through them.

"What are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh the spiders on this this island are my eyes and ears, they watch the entire island for me and sense a spider webbing can sense the smallest vibrations I can also use it to send messaging's" several Daddy long legs came is the cave dropping flowers. "Ah, there you are."

"Wow what's with the flowers? I don't roll like that."

"No, no. As long as you have something of the island the barrier won't see you as a threat and you know create hurricanes that can kill you." She handed the flowers to Toru. "Oh yeah I also want you to take this." She handed her a small spider. "He's one of my messenger spiders we'll be able to keep in contact."

She accepted the kind gesture, "Thanks but there's still the boat issues."

Aranea smiled and lead Toru to a cavern and dozens of ships waited in the water.

"Take your pick."

* * *

**Miami beach-docks**

Toru pulled into the docks in a yacht, sure enough as soon as she tied of the boat Chase Young was waiting for her.

She jumped. "Master?" there was no point in hiding it she completed her self-appointed mission but he couldn't use it. "I'm sorry master, I obtained the sword but only the one who could free it can use it"

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was worried you would be mad if I came back empty handed."

Chase rubbed her head and gave Toru a smile which thoroughly confused her. "Lets go Toru." He ordered.

She nodded and followed, "Yes master."

* * *

**End of flashback**

Toru and Aranea sat back-to-back while Aranea made complicated web designs.

"And I haven't gone back on my promise yet have I spider queen?"

"No you haven't which is why I haven't killed you."

Toru chuckled, "yeah right like you could. I think I've had a negative effect on you over the years."

Aranea sarcastically rolled her eyes, "oh you think. I didn't naturally have this attitude until you came along."

"I have an attitude? Alright I'll give you that one."

They both laughed just enjoying each others company, having some 'girl talk' was nice, normal, even if they were abnormal friends.

The crow eventually came back.

"You again? Fine I could use a snack." She was ready to fire more webbing at the bird but Toru put her hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Cut it out. Are you trying to get me in trouble?" the black bird flew down onto her hand and Toru gazed into its ebony eyes. Aranea hissed at it. "Knock it off!" Toru said without breaking her gaze. The crow soon flew off and Toru got up.

Aranea gave a pouting puppy dog face, "Aw you're leaving already?"

Toru fixed her ipod untilled it played _Goodnight _by _The Birthday Massacre _" fraid so, Master Chase has another mission for me. When I have time again I'll come back and next time I'll bring Hitomi, she's been dying to meet you for months."

Aranea took on her spider-like form again, "Promise."

"I promise."

* * *

**And scene…again. I hoped you'd enjoyed it. Please leave a review. C'mon guys I only have 2 and while I appreciated those 2 I would like more. Next chapter coming soon…I hope.**


	9. Chapter 9: Heat Of the night

**Toru: thank god that's over.**

**Me: look if you want another bedroom scene with Chase I'd be nicer to me if I were you.**

**Toru: I love you.**

**Me: whatever two-face. There's lemon in this, and remember I own nothing except my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_They both laughed just enjoying each others company, having some 'girl talk' was nice, normal, even if they were abnormal friends._

_The crow eventually came back._

_"You again? Fine I could use a snack." She was ready to fire more webbing at the bird but Toru put her hand over her mouth to stop her._

_"Cut it out. Are you trying to get me in trouble?" the black bird flew down onto her hand and Toru gazed into its ebony eyes. Aranea hissed at it. "Knock it off!" Toru said without breaking her gaze. The crow soon flew off and Toru got up._

_Aranea gave a pouting puppy dog face, "Aw you're leaving already?"_

_Toru fixed her ipod untilled it played Goodnight by The Birthday Massacre " fraid so, Master Chase has another mission for me. When I have time again I'll come back and next time I'll bring Hitomi, she's been dying to meet you for months."_

_Aranea took on her spider-like form again, "Promise."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

Chapter 9: Heat Of the night

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru laid in her private hot spring enjoying the soothing water as it relaxed her aching muscles from a long day of training. Chase really beat the crap out of her, nothing that a nice long soak couldn't cure.

'_Damn, my body's sore all over. I thought he was over the whole lost world domination thing. Although if it wasn't for the monks and there goody-goody attitude may be me and Master Chase could be having some fun in his bed chambers.'_

Toru smiled at the thought of the all night love making they could be doing by now. It's been 2 weeks since she had her first time and it looked like her last cause he hadn't touched her since. She frowned at that thought.

The sliding door to the hot spring open and a very naked Chase stepped into the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LIME ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toru gasped as she turned and saw her master going her.

Chase chuckled darkly, "You're losing your touch Toru, you didn't sense me until I was already in the water."

Toru blushed and instinctively dunked herself under the water until it covered her breasts. "Apologizes master, I was deep in thought."

"Stand Toru there is no point in hiding from your mate, especially since I have already seen every inch of your body." Toru obeyed and stood not facing him not with her face all red, which worked out perfectly for Chase because he began to cup and grope her breasts causing Toru to moan. Chase began to tease her nipples until they harden. He continued to tease her breast with one hand and finger her with he's other. Chase then decided to lick and nip Toru's neck making her to moan even loader. She was being assaulted on all fronts it was torcher.

"M-master." God, how she wanted it.

"Yes?" he said as the lust filled assault continued.

"Please…I need you badly, make love to me." Her face was hot, full of lust. Oh how her body craved to be one with his again.

Chase flipped Toru around and positioned himself at her moist entrance and thrusted in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LIME OVER. I RETYPE LIME OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toru's eyes shot opened realizing she was in her bed.

'_It was a dream?! Oh my god this sucks now I'm having wet dreams!'_

Hitomi, in her cat form, laying at the side of her bed smelled Toru's arousal and smiled "Someone's in heat"

"Who asked you." Toru snapped as she threw a pillow on her.

* * *

Chase, who was up late keeping a watchful eye on his domain, chuckled as the scent in the air changed even his beast was smiling.

'_**Our mate is in heat.'**_

'_With good reason we haven't slept with her in weeks'_

'_**We should change that. We could use it also'**_

'_Agreed. If things had remained as planned then we could have had Toru warming our bed every night after a long day of enslaving humans.'_

'_**We'll punish the monks later for interfering with our plans and our time with our mate, but for now we should accommodate both of our needs.'**_

* * *

Chase nodded inwardly and ordered a lioness to wake Toru and bring her to his bed chamber_**.**_

5 minutes later she had made her way to her masters bed chambers wearing a short cream see-through night gown. Chase was wearing nothing but his pants.

"You wanted to see me, master?" Toru asked as she blushed.

Chase gazed at his mate with piercing, golden eyes. Her whole body was getting hotter by the second. The growing sexual tension was becoming painfully obvious to both of them. Chase had ordered Toru to come to him and to start removing her cloths. Toru blushed with embarrassment at the request but did as ordered and removed her night gown revealing her Victoria Secret laungeria. She was really hoping he wouldn't tear this one off.

After 2 more minutes of embarrassment Toru stood fully naked in front of Chase. She was perfect in every way. Beautiful curves, perky breasts, smooth caramel skin, flat toned stomach, long limbs, a beautifully slender face, and those memorizing green eyes of her. Yes, her eyes are the most enticing part of her. Filled with such intense emotion, that he would enjoy manipulating.

* * *

'_She truly is perfect.'_

'_**Take her now! You know we can't wait much longer'**_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase sat of his bed looking at Toru who was doing her best to try and cover herself.

Chase chuckled at her attempts, "Come Toru, pleasure your mate."

Toru laid on the bed as the true prince of darkness thrusted in and out of her. The bed creaked as her body rocked to the violent motions.

Hours had passed and Chase was unrelenting the entire time. He maintained his level of dominance over her.

"You're mine! SAY IT!" Chase growled.

"I-I'm…"

Chase yanked her hair forcing Toru to look at her. "You will say it!" he ordered.

"I'M YOUR'S!" She shouted.

Chase shifted their position to him sitting up and Toru ridding him while in his lap. He moved her hips with ungodly speed.

Toru hung on for dear life as she clung to his back, clawing into it.

Chase grunted as his blood trickled down his back. "Injuring your mate, naughty girl"

Chase sped up his movements so that their thrusts were in sync.

Toru couldn't take it anymore the wind kept get knocked out of her. "Pl-please. F-forgive m-me!" she begged in-between thrusts. "M-master, I c-can't-AAH!"

Her walls clenched around her mate's manhood as she came, Chase joined her at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON IS OVER I RETYPE LEMON IS OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sweaty and panting Chase leaned back onto the head of the bed, while Toru leaned on his chest while still deeply imbedded. Chase looked upon his mate who was slowly drifting off. Toru whimpered as Chase removed himself and moved her onto the bed to properly rest.

* * *

'_**She's a perfect mate. Beautiful, loyal, and will provide us strong sons'**_

'_Sons? What use do we have for sons, we're immortal'_

'_**Don't be a fool the ultimate purpose for mating is to produce heirs. Immortal or not we will need generals for our army. She will pass on admirable traits.'**_

* * *

Chase ever really thought having heirs the very idea to him just seemed like a waste of time, which was why he never kept a harem. He's dealt with other females before (Wuya being one of them) and they gave him nothing but a headache, always needy and complaining there was never enough. But Toru was different even as a child she was strong, never asking for anything because she knew how to obtain it herself. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they had a child together or 4. Her actions may not seem like it but whenever one of the cats got pregnant Toru would be like a second mother and was always there to take care of any kitten that needed it. She did the same thing with Hitomi when she was still small and helpless. Not to mention Chase always noticed she did everything she could to make him happy he doubted she would object if he told her it would please him.

* * *

'_And the monks they have an annoying habit convincing others to turn to the way of good'_

'_**An unlikely scenario, but if they were to turn against us they would have to be eliminated tragic accidents do happen in battle'**_

'_Yes. Hopefully it will never come to that'_

* * *

'**Hope' that's something Chase hasn't said in about 1500 years. God am I tired, I've been writing this all day. I wanted a just Chase and Toru chapter. To all my loyal readers I hoped you are enjoying it so far. Plez review.**


	10. Chapter 10: My One Weakness

**Me: Legs back to normal yet?**

**Toru: Yep. But why was our love scene so short?**

**Me: I was having a bit of writers block. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Toru: whatever. So what's on the agenda today?**

**Me: you're finally gonna get acquainted with a one Hannibal Roy Bean.**

**Toru: so I finally get to meet him, huh? Bring it on I'll turn that vegetable into a salad side dish**

**Me: remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously: _

**_'She's a perfect mate. Beautiful, loyal, and will provide us strong sons'_**

_'Sons? What use do we have for sons, we're immortal'_

**_'Don't be a fool the ultimate purpose for mating is to produce heirs. Immortal or not we will need generals for our army. She will pass on admirable traits.'_**

_Chase never really thought having heirs the very idea to him just seemed like a waste of time, which was why he never kept a harem. He's dealt with other females before (Wuya being one of them) and they gave him nothing but a headache, always needy and complaining there was never enough. But Toru was different even as a child she was strong, never asking for anything because she knew how to obtain it herself. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they had a child together or 4. Her actions may not seem like it but whenever one of the cats got pregnant Toru would be like a second mother and was always there to take care of any kitten that needed it. She did the same thing with Hitomi when she was still small and helpless. Not to mention Chase always noticed she did everything she could to make him happy he doubted she would object if he told her it would please him._

_'And the monks they have an annoying habit convincing others to turn to the way of good'_

**_'An unlikely scenario, but if they were to turn against us they would have to be eliminated tragic accidents do happen in battle'_**

_'Yes. Hopefully it will never come to that'_

* * *

Chapter 10: My One Weakness

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru was sound asleep, snuggled in-between her mates arms. She had never felt so safe in her life, for the first time she was truly happy. She thought nothing could spoil this moment that is until Wuya came knocking at the door.

"Chase? Chase, are you in there? Another sheng gong wu has revealed its self." The witch screeched.

A low growl emanated from Chase's throat in a threating tone causing Toru to flinch. He reluctantly let go of his mate and went to the door.

"What do you want Wuya?" he glared at the woman with hate in his eyes.

Wuya was now slightly nervous. Why was he angry, more importantly what was he still doing in bed? Its not like it was early or anything it was past 11:00. "Uh, another sheng gong wu was activated it's the _Moby Morpher."_

"You woke me to inform me about your silly trinket." Chase snarled then continued. "Very well, we'll go after the wu but you will be responsible for retrieving it."

* * *

**At an active volcano **

Chase and Toru watched as Wuya quickly defeated 3 of the monks and started a showdown with Kimiko. Wuya wagering the yin yoyo, and Kimiko the yang yoyo. The arena changed into crater filled earth and giant meteors began to fall.

Shuffling out of the yin-yang world Wuya and Kimiko switched between their good and evil chi's. The old witch eventually fumbled landing into Kimiko's closing portal allowing the dragon of fire to win. With the area back to normal the monks had won and the fun was over.

"Nice job Wuya, you executed a perfect fail." Toru chuckled.

"Why you little-what?" Wuya was about to blast Toru until Jack's bird snatched all the wu, and morphed in to a black and gray bird and teleported to the yin-yang world with Jake intone.

"Uh…what the hell just happened?" How could a bird just disappear like that?

"Ah, it appears our little thief is the ying-ying bird. Its arrival means that a very close friend of mine is nearby; Hannibal Bean." Chase explained.

"Mmm, I've heard oh Hannibal Bean, maybe you can introduce us sometime" Wuya had a huge fan-girl look on her face as she asked.

Chase replied with a sneer, "Only if I wished to be rid of you, which can be arranged quit easily."

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

Chase meditated while Toru practiced her forms behind him while listening to _Are We All We Are _by _P!nk_.

"I don't understand master, why do you keep Wuya around? She seems more trouble than she's worth." Toru asked as she master continued to meditate.

"Wuya holds some usefulness, Toru, but don't be mistaken once she has out lived her usefulness you may execute her any way you wish" he said with a smile.

Toru smiled at the thought. The idea of torturing Wuya was too good to be true "Ok. As for my next question, what about this Hannibal guy, surly the monks are already going to the yin-yang world to retrieve their sheng gong wu. What if he does manage to escape how much trouble could he cause?"

Chase stood and faced his mate, "Do not forget Toru, Hannibal is the one who turned me to the Heylin side. This is why if the monks fail and he does manage to get free you will stay far away from him."

But she was already on the Heylin side, why would it matter if she had contact with him or not? As usual she didn't question him. "I understand."

"Good. Now if you want to discuss anything further it will have to be in my bed chamber. That is if you're not to tiered afterwards." Chase gave a devilish smile and lead Toru to his bed chambers.

The sound of moaning and grunting reverberated all throughout the room, but their time together would be short lived as Chase sensed Hannibal leaving the yin-yang world. Neither him, nor his beast enjoyed being deprived of their mate. They had been at it long enough to know that she wouldn't go anywhere for a while.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Toru was waiting patiently for her master's return. _'I wish he wouldn't have just left me like this. He could have left a note or something.'_

While Toru waited she felt like she was being watched and sure enough as she turned the ying-ying bird was staring at her but this time the bird had company.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" the little bean asked as he stared at her. "A new addition to the Heylin side and a pretty one at that."

Toru lifted an eyebrow, "And you are, who?"

"Why my dear I am the one and only Hannibal Roy Bean, at your service. And you my dear?" he said with a lifted bow.

"Toru."

Hannibal chuckled, "The sea, huh?"

She looked with disbelief this was the scary Hannibal Bean? No way. This had to be a joke. A very bad joke.

"So you're Chase's new apprentice,huh? I didn't know he had such good taste in women." Toru cringed at his advances. "So tell me somethin', darlin', what's a pretty young thing like you doing with a lizard like Chase?"

Oh my god, he was totally hitting on her. EW! In any case Toru thought she should answer.

"He's my master, that's all there is to it."

"For now you mean." Hannibal said.

Toru instantly had worry in her eyes, making the little bean crack a small side smile that was barely noticeable.

"What are you taking about?"

"You think you're the first apprentice Chase has ever had? He is 1500 years old, darlin'. Don't be fooled there's been dozens of them and once they out lived their usefulness Chase eliminates them."

Toru shook her head in disbelief. "No that's not true. I don't believe you!" she shouted

"Oh but it is. You didn't truly believe you were the only one, did you?"

"I-I…" she stuttered.

His plan was working out better than he thought, "Have no fear darlin', you're fear is only accompanied by you one weakness"

Toru snapped out of once she heard the W word. Weak? Her? Impossible! Well that what he said was defiantly was enough to get her to draw her sword.

"What was that?" Toru asked with malice in her voice.

Hannibal lifted his eyebrow as he looked at her sword. "The _Sword of Slayers. _Tell me how did you get that?"

"Don't you dare change the subject! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! START TAKING BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO BEAN SALAD!"

"Now, now, no need for that darlin'. You have one fatal weakness."

"Oh and what's that?" Toru tightly held her sword ready to attack.

"Why your fear of abandonment, of course. Your fear that Chase will one day abandon you, just like your father did" he said with a wide grin.

Toru looked at him wide eyed. "How-how do you know that?"

"I know many things." He said with an all-knowing smile

* * *

**Flashback**

_On a raining miserable night, thunder and lightning clash like crazy. Nuns drag a young Toru inside a building while a man watches from a car._

"_Father! Father! Don't leave me!"_

* * *

**Flashback ends**

Toru looked at Hannibal with hate in her eyes.

He laughed at her growing anger and decided to continue to twist the knife until she spoke.

"ITS NOT TRUE! Master Chase would never do that to me! I will remain by his side, forever!"

"Forever? He will live forever my dear he gave up his soul to live forever. You on the other hand will grow old and die just like the rest of them. Although I doubt he'll let you get to an old age. Maybe you'll last until your thirty's."

No it wasn't true! Was it? As long as Toru could remember Master Chase hasn't aged a day, not one. While she grew older every year. Will he really get tiered of her once she reaches a certain age?

Doubt was starting to set into her heart just what Hannibal was waiting for.

Hannibal gave a devious smile, "There is a way that you can remain with him though. You could come with me and I will give to you the _Lao Mang Lone soup." 'And this time I'll make sure this one stays loyal.'_

"Horse shit! You think I'm retarded or something? Nothing in this life is free! If you think I'm just gonna roll over and what you ask then you're dead wrong!"

"**HANNIBAL!" **a searing roar pierced the sky as Chase in his dragon foam jumped in front of Toru almost protectively, which didn't go unnoticed.

Hannibal laugh echoed in the sky as he flew away on his bird.

Chase's breathing was heavy with anger. Toru was terrified to say anything but something did slip out.

"M-master, I-"

Chase cut her off. **"I told you to have no contact with him!"**

Knowing what she did wrong, Toru got on her knees and begged. "F-forgive me, master. I-I-I was awaiting your return. I didn't mean to diso-"

"**Even miles away Toru I could sense your heart beginning to sway. Where you planning on betraying me?"**

"No master I would never-AHH!" Chase roughly grabbed her neck until she was beneath him staring into his golden eyes. The same arms she felt so safe in earlier where now threating to harm her.

"**Its been quite some time since you had punishment. I think it's about time don't you?"**

She was beginning to panic. "NO! Please forgive me!"

"**Forgiveness must be earned."**

Toru thrashed and screamed as Chase pulled Toru into the lair by her hair.

* * *

Only the sound of two things could be heard throughout Chase's citadel: the sound of a whip, and screaming. Toru hands were bound and her wrists were bleeding from her struggling, her back was covered in only a few lashes but they were deep. So deep you could practically see the bone. The whip lashed again causing Toru to scream in pain. With every lash blood poured from her bare back all over her legs onto the floor.

After about an hour of torcher the ropes disappeared and Toru fell to the ground landing on her side. Chase, in his human form, let go of the bloody whip and walked over to his mate, who had slipped into unconsciousness. He snapped his fingers and bandages appeared wrapped around Toru and picked her up bridle-style.

Chase looked onto her face that had been a bit splattered with her own blood. "I take no pleasure in punishing you, Toru." He whispered in her ear as he carried her into his chambers to watch over her properly.

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! I'm done. Sorry for the late update guys I've been busy at the same time fighting a small case of writers block. I know where my story is going its just the matter of getting there. To all my faithful readers I thank you. But there is still the issue of few reviews. Come on you guys I live for feedback. Is my story ok? Who's your fav character? Do you like Areana & Hitomi? What don't you like? Is there something you want to see happen. I might be able to make it possible but I can do anything if you don't tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Transformation

**Toru: WHERE IS SHE! I'LL KILL HER!**

**[Hides behind corner]**

**Me: someone help me. Please.**

**Toru: Ah-ha! There you are!**

**Me: Oh, shit! Remember I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Only the sound of two things could be heard throughout Chase's citadel: the sound of a whip, and screaming. Toru hands were bound and her wrists were bleeding from her struggling, her back was covered in only a few lashes but they were deep. So deep you could practically see the bone. The whip lashed again causing Toru to scream in pain. With every lash blood poured from her bare back all over her legs onto the floor._

_After about an hour of torcher the ropes disappeared and Toru fell to the ground landing on her side. Chase, in his human form, let go of the bloody whip and walked over to his mate, who had slipped into unconsciousness. He snapped his fingers and bandages appeared wrapped around Toru and picked her up bridle-style._

_Chase looked onto her face that had been a bit splattered with her own blood. "I take no pleasure in punishing you, Toru." He whispered in her ear as he carried her into his chambers to watch over her properly._

* * *

Chapter 11: The Transformation

**Chase Young's lair**

Chase sat in his throne deep in thought. How dare that bean come to his domain and try to turn his mate! How dare she even entertain the thought that he would replace her! She needed to be punished! Toru is free to make her own decisions just not when they were about leaving him.

His thoughts clashed against one another trying to make sense until his beast finally intervened.

* * *

'_**That foolish vegetable has a point.'**_

'_What?!'_

'_**Toru ages every year, while we remain the same'**_

'_We will not give her the Lao Mang Lone soup'_

'_**While that is always an option, I was thinking of a binding spell. She is our mate after all, so if we infuse Toru with our chi not only will she live as long as us, but no one will be able to take her'**_

'_There are dangers in transferring our chi to make a bond. It could kill here.'_

'_**She can handle it. Besides if we don't do something less that pathetic excuse for federalizer will keep trying to steal her away.'**_

'_Very well. Once she has healed we will commence the ceremony'_

* * *

It took a few days for Toru to heal even with the help of her magic but every day was hell she could feel every muscle cell and nerve ending reconnecting. Hey it's the price you pay for something that could have taken weeks to heal with stiches.

Several large scars adorned her back to accompany the old ones.

Toru and Hitomi sat on her bed watching her favorite TV show a_ 1000 ways to die. _They watched as the experts explained how a man who had knocked himself unconscious and fell under a 6000 degree homemade laser. He landed head first and cooked his brains. While watching Toru was tinkering with a collar looking device.

Hitomi looked up at her, "What is that?"

Toru connected a few wires, "Power inhibiter. Whenever I use magic lately my power keeps spiking and if goes up to high I might not be able to control it."

Hitomi nodded and continued to watch and laugh as another guy died.

Chase entered the room and ordered the cat to leave.

Toru stood and faced her mate/master.

"Yes master?"

Chase could hear her heart beat elevate, and her breath slightly quicken.

* * *

'_**Mate fears us! We need to reassure her'**_

'_Easier said than done, she is always weary after a punishment'_

'_**Then make her understand! We cannot have mate afraid of us!'**_

'_Enough! I understand the problem! Just shut up and let me handle it!'_

* * *

Chase looked at Toru as calmly as he could and walked towards her. Instinct kicked in and Toru took a step back and she felt his anger flare. '_God how stupid could I be!' _she thought. Chase reached out his hand and gently rubbed her face trying to calm her.

He looked into her eyes sincerely, "Toru, you have nothing to fear from me"

"May I ask something master?" she said meekly.

"Yes." Chase replied.

Toru did not maintain eye contact. "If I have nothing to fear then why do you hurt me so?" tears were starting to swell.

Chase was truly taken back; he didn't expect her to ask that.

"You disrobed, Toru. It was necessary to show you the consequences of your thoughts of betrayal." He gave a pitiful excuse, she wouldn't accept that and he knew it.

"But I wasn't going to betray you! I wasn't! I-I was just scared-scared that you wouldn't need me after I turned a certain age. We may be mated but I'm not like you, I can't live forever."

Chase realized the terrible mistake he had made. He didn't feel her heart sway; it was fear of her uncertain future. She had every right to be scared its not like he took any special precautions for her not to be, until now that is.

"That's why I'm here, Toru. I have found a way to bind you to me."

"A binding spell? Aren't those dangerous?"

"Yes, but I have the utmost confidence in you, and once the spell is complete your life line will be tied to mine. You will live as long as I do and no one-including Hannibal Bean- will be able to take you away from me. You can remain by my side forever Toru." After explaining Chase gave his mate a tender kiss.

Toru's mind was racing, to remain with Master Chase forever is all she ever truly wanted. But binding spells are pretty dangerous. If he infuses to much of his chi it could kill her. But he wanted to do this. He really does care he may lack a soul but not a heart.

She removed her jacket and shirt leaving only her breast wrappings, her neck fully exposed.

Chase went behind Toru and gently rubbed his face into her neck and licked it making her shudder. He growled lightly as he bit deeply into Toru's soft flesh. She screamed in pain at the bite and his chi as he injected into her. the blood from her neck trickled down to her wrapping tainting them red.

'_Oh, god it hurts! Its so cold! It feels like my soul's being devoured.'_

Toru clung for dear life as her white aura and Chase's black aura started to fuse inside her body. As their aura's fused Toru started to change. Her teeth began to elongate into fangs, her caramel skin was turning into a scaly, olive oil green, her finger nails turned into claws, she sprouted a spiked tail, and her emerald green eyes morphed into golden ones.

Chase let go when the binding was complete, but he wasn't expecting to see his mate take on a completely new form. She took on a form similar to his.

Toru let out a roar and attacked Chase, catching him off guard. Toru's room was in the tower like pillar in the citadel. Chase got knocked near the entrance but landed on his feet.

'_Damn, our chi was to powerful she can't control it'_

Toru was now only 20 feet away sneering at him while she stared into his eyes. The jungle cats were beginning to surround her as they growled.

"No! No one is to touch her. Back away." Chase ordered and the cats backed off.

Toru growled as she charged at Chase full speed.

Chase transformed into his dragon-like form and roared at Toru stopping her in her tracks. Toru whimpered as her tail curled between her legs. **"That's better." **Chase said. He carefully looked at her, she understood nothing now but pure instinct. This was a problem the primal part of his chi was too much and now she can't control herself.

Hitomi came running holding the collar in her hand.

"Lord Chase!" Hitomi shouted. "Lord Chase, here." She hands him the collar.

"**What is this?" **Chase asked with his deep booming voice.

"Its an inhibiter collar Toru had. She said it would keep her powers in check incase she couldn't control it" Seemed like a perfect time to test it.

Chase took the device and placed it on the cowering Toru. As the device clicked the topaz opal in the center glowed, Toru's eyes shifted from a silt gold back to her green ones. Her entire body then shifted back to normal. She groaned lightly as she fainted into Chase's arms.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Toru awoke with a splitting headache, as she rubbed her aching temple Chase walked in to check up on her.

Toru looked thoroughly confused as she looked down at her neck. "The collar? Master what happened?"

"The primal part of my chi was too much for your body to handle. The binding spell worked, but you took on an unexpected transformation into a form similar to my own. You lost control, lucky Hitomi retrieved the inhibiter collar." Chase looked at the delicate craftsmanship of the collar. "Toru, where did you acquire this?" he asked as he lightly yanked on the collar.

Toru looked up at Chase, "I created it myself, master, it was made as a precaution in case I ever lost control of my powers. Once it activates Nano bots are injected into my blood stream so I can maintain control. Once the collar is removed it allows my powers to resurface the way they were earlier but I have complete control."

"Show me." He simply ordered.

Toru rubbed her thumb over the opal and it unlocked. Her body quickly transformed. Toru studied her new look. Carefully scanning her smooth scales, claws, and poking at her fangs. She looked in a mirror and thankfully she still had her hair, but her newly found tail was what most interested her. It appeared to be moving all on its own.

Chase also took the chance to observe her new form. While looking it appeared Toru was right about her remaining in control. This was defiantly an interesting turn of events, Chase never heard of a person changing their appearance after a binding spell. Chase could sense that her power level had risen greatly to nearly half of his own strength. His beast seemed to love her new form even more.

* * *

'_**She's perfect. Our mate is even more beautiful than before.'**_

'_She will required extra training to properly utilize her new form.'_

'_**There will be plenty of time for that later, but now…'**_

* * *

Chase knew what his beast was thinking, and without warning took control and transformed. He then pounced on Toru and nuzzled her neck causing her to moan. She never felt such a strong desire to be fucked before. Was it because of her more animalist side? But she was scared what if during their passion she'd lose it again. The collar was supposed to eliminate any possibility of that happening but her instincts could take over.

Without trying Toru's tail went between her legs blocking her ever growing moist entranced which Chase didn't like.

"I-I'm sorry master, my tail it just-"

Chase interrupted, **"Its ok Toru, my tail shall teach your tail disciplined." **Using his tail to move hers out of the way and then licking Toru's mating mark.

Chase's beast then felt a powerful, almost possessive urge to not let anyone near his mate. He wanted to keep her close to him at all times, slaughtering anyone perceived as an enemy. He wanted to keep her safe and out of harm's way. His mate was too precious; he wished the binding spell was done earlier.

Certain thoughts filled Chase's mind. The thought of Hannibal trying to steal Toru again was the one that enraged him the most. But he was soon calmed by the thought of Chase filling her with his seed, and seeing her stomach expand with their unborn child. Yes he would breed her soon, but for now it was just sex.

Chase soon entered her and began to thrust wildly as he called her name throughout the night. Toru moaned from each thrust and as they changed positions, she had never felt such intense passion before, it felt almost possessive to her.

**The next morning**

Toru awoke in Chase's chambers with him nowhere to be found, which sadden her. She then placed the collar back on her neck.

* * *

'_**Our mate has left us to rest. Do not fret.'**_

"What the hell! Who was that?!" she looked around and saw nothing

'_**Calm yourself. I am you, well your other you that is.'**_

'_You're my beast?'_

'_**Yes I am. We are one you and I. body, mind, and soul.' **_

'_Does Master Chase's beast talk to him to?'_

'_**Probably. Now as I was saying do not fret our mate simply wanted us to rest after last night.'**_

'_Last night was pretty amazing. Master Chase was never so passionate before. Was it because of you?'_

'_**It is possible that our more primal natures just collided with his causing such intense passion.'**_

* * *

Although she was still a bit confused Toru was happy that she could provide her mate/master with such pleasure. And even more pleased at how her strength increased, between the two of them there was no way Chase's dream of world domination could be foiled again.

* * *

**Yes I am alive people and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I can also make no promises of any new updates this week sense it is test taking time. things only get better. And spoiler: I say we learn about Toru's origins in about 2 or 3 chapters. I'd love to hear your ideas on what they might be, I've dropped several clues along the story line so have at it. Oh and don't 4get to review. Come on guy I still only have 2. I live off of feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12: To Capture a Monk

**Toru: I have no idea where this story is going.**

**Me: good. I don't want you giving any spoilers**

**Toru: fine, don't share. I'm gonna go see Aranea**

**Me: not yet you're not anyway. Remember I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Toru awoke in Chase's chambers with him nowhere to be found. She then placed the collar back on her neck._

_**'Our mate has left us to rest. Do not fret.'**_

_"What the hell! Who was that?!" she looked around and saw nothing_

_**'Calm yourself. I am you, well your other you that is.'**_

_'You're my beast?'_

_**'Yes I am. We are one you and I. body, mind, and soul.' **_

_'Does Master Chase's beast talk to him to?'_

_**'Probably. Now as I was saying do not fret our mate simply wanted us to rest after last night.'**_

_'Last night was pretty amazing. Master Chase was never so passionate before. Was it because of you?'_

_**'It is possible that our more primal nature just collided with his causing such intense passion.'**_

_Although she was still a bit confused Toru was happy that she could provide her mate/master with such pleasure. And even more pleased at how her strength increased, between the two of them there was no way Chase's dream of world domination could be foiled again._

* * *

Chapter 12: To Capture a Monk

**Chase Young's lair**

Hitomi was training with Toru in her new form. Hitomi, using her large claws and agility was slashing wildly keeping Toru on the defense. Luckily Toru's scales were pretty tough so she was barely getting grazed.

Chase watched from a distance. "Toru get back on the offensive!" he ordered.

She wrapped her barbed tail around Hitomi's ankle digging into her flesh. Toru threw Hitomi across the floor. Now while the cut its self would just hurt her wound was on fire and bleeding badly.

Hitomi felt immediately dizzy and groaned lightly as Toru attacked her again slashing at her with her tail and claws. The cat woman falls, bleeding profusely. Toru rushes over to her injured friend.

Hitomi laid on the floor writhing in pain as she coughed up blood. "Oh, God! What did you do to me?!" she sifted back to her cat form.

Toru carried her friend over her shoulder, back to her room and tried healing incantations on her but nothing was working. She looked into her messenger spider's eyes to talk to Aranea.

"I don't know what to do. None of my spells are working." Toru said deeply concerned about Hitomi. She only did have 2 friends in the world and it would suck if she killed one.

Through the little spiders eyes Aranea was watching from another spider's eyes on her island to communicate with Toru.

"Well first off calm down. What are her symptoms?"

"She's anxious, babbling, she can't really move, and she can't really focus on anything."

Aranea thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion. "It's a neurotoxin, you need an antidote quick or else it might kill her."

Great the one time she didn't want to kill some, fan-fucking-tastic. "Ok, but how I've tried every healing spell I know and nothing's working."

The spider queen rolled her eyes, how was the solution not obvious. "Look all you need to do is inject yourself with your own poison, your body will create the necessary antibodies and you'll transfer your blood into Hitomi saving her."

Toru nodded and let the spider crawl back up to its web. She did as instructed but not without a price, Toru felt like shit, her body was aching all over and she vomited at least twice, and Hitomi wasn't doing any better. At this rate Hitomi was going to die long before an antidote could be made. No way Toru was going to let that happen so the young sorceress casted a spell that slowed the poison down. After about 2 hours of excruciating pain she felt better and took a blood sample, and sure enough under the microscope her blood was rich in antibodies. Using the medical equipment in her room (that she stole), Toru began to separate her blood until only the antibodies where left and inject them into Hitomi.

* * *

It took 20 minutes but Hitomi's fever finally broke with a splitting headache and she was mad as hell as she transformed into her humanoid form.

"Oh, may aching everything. What the fuck is wrong with you?! And since when can you admit poison?" the cat woman said angrily.

Toru tilted her head as she looked at her tail and gave a devilish smile. "Never…Until now."

"Oh no. Toru I know that look, and it only means trouble-for me! What could you possibly be concocting?"

Toru began to milk the poison from her tail into a beaker, and smiled as she looked at the clear liquid. "I finally have a way to get rid of the monks."

"You'll poison them, what's gonna stop them from just finding a cure?" Hitomi asked as she licked her fur.

"Because even though my poison acts like a neurotoxin since its unique to only me it has certain biological chemical factors that make it impossible to cure by regular means. Do you follow?"

"No," Hitomi said shaking her head, "because you're speaking nerd to me."

Toru sighed. "My body is the only thing in the world that holds the cure and just getting one of the monks means they'll all be under my thumb."

"Ok so if you manage to accomplish this-"

Toru interrupted, "'When' not 'if' I don't fail remember"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and sighed "_When_ you accomplish this, what do you plan to do after words?"

Toru poured the toxin into a dart, and then looked at Hitomi. "Well once I do that I'll get them to go to Aranea's island.

"From what you told me the spider queen hates humans, so what possible reason could you have for sending them to that death trap?" the clouded leopard asked as she thought about it a second. "Oh, I get it. You evil genius, you."

Toru smiled, "I try."

"But what about Lord Chase, aren't you going to inform about your plan?"

"Nah. I what it to be a surprise."

* * *

**Xiaolin temple**

The monks played in the court yard acting like the kids they are and having some much needed fun.

Kimiko on the other hand was rather down and she wasn't in the mood to play.

"Hey Kimiko, what's up? You ok?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm fine Rai, I just can't stop thinking about Toru. I mean she completely loyal to Chase and I don't see why." She said while putting her hair in a ponytail. "Omi had to lose his good chi for him to be loyal to Chase but Toru's totally willing, it just doesn't make sense. And on top of all that she's just as bad as he is. What could turn someone so evil and cold hearted, when they haven't their soul?"

Raimundo sat next to her. "I'm not sure Kimiko; Chase must have done something to trick Toru into being loyal to him."

Kimiko looked at Raimundo with tears in her eyes. "But what if he didn't?! She said it herself Rai, Chase gave her an offer and she took it, and I'm been so upset about it ever sense. My past life-it feels like Jun is crying-she wants her sister back and it tearing me apart! I just-I cant-!" She broke down in tears and sobbed hard. Raimundo did his best to comfort her.

"Ssh. Its ok Kim, we'll figure it out."

* * *

**Jack Spicer's house**

Jack was working on his robots in his basement mumbling to himself.

"Tsk. That Toru thinks she's so great. How in the hell did she get Chase's attention anyway? I could do that stuff to if I wanted to."

A low chuckle was heard in the distance. "Even I you lived for 100 years you couldn't even come close to my level of training." Toru said as she and Hitomi step out of the shadows.

Jack let out a high pitched scream. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here? How'd you even get in here?"

Toru scoffed at this idiot, "Simple we walked in. Maybe you should consider, oh I don't know, locking the motherfucking door!" she shouted.

Hitomi came up from behind Jack and looked at him with her curious ice blue eyes. "Huh, so it Jack Spicer?" she giggled, "He's built like a noodle."

"I am not a noddle!" he shouted, "Wait a minute are you a cat?"

"Yes."

"A-are you naked?"

Hitomi sighed. Are you serious? "Yes." She said with a hint of announce.

"What we are here for Spicer is that you're going to make yourself useful and help us get into the temple."

"You're after their wu?" Jack asked.

The cat woman started to use Jack's robots as scratching posts, "Sorry to disappoint you Noddle, but we'll be the distraction while Toru implements her plan."

"And that would be what?"

Toru picked up Jack by his collar. "If it was important for you to know I would have told you. Now you're gonna help me whether you like it or not."

"Give me one good reason why?"

Toru dropped him and moved her thumb over the topaz opal of her collar. "Hmm. One good reason, huh? Oh I know how about this." Toru ripped off her collar and transformed, them roared in Jack's face. **"Reason enough for you." **

Jack's eyes sank in to his skull with fear. He let out a small squeak in response, "Yes."

Toru gave a smile showing off her fangs. **"Good. Now let's get to work."**

"Hey does Chase know about this?"

"**No, he doesn't and if you say anything…well I might just have to eat you."**

"Eat me?" Jack was extremely close to pissing himself. His seen Chase in his 'true form' it scared the hell out of him and seeing Toru, while her form wasn't as reptilian as Chase she was even more intimidating that before.

Unbeknownst to everyone Chase's raven was watching everyone from a distance, while Chase watched from his all-seeing-eye sitting in his throne.

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

The lord of darkness watched his mate/apprentice execute her plan. He found it amusing that she tried to hide something from him. Chase had always kept his raven close by to watch Toru sense he had developed a sense of being a bit over protective because she always got herself in trouble when she was younger. But while Chase was having fun watching her commit her first plan his beast was less than pleased.

* * *

'_**We must help mate! What if she fails and gets trapped on that cursed island? You know as well as I we cannot step foot there with that barrier in place'**_

'_We cannot doubt that she will succeed, and for whatever reason she does fail we will simply send one of our warriors to retrieve her'_

'_**Of course if she does end up victorious that means we can resume our plans'**_

Chase and his beast both gave a wicked smile.

* * *

**Xaiolin temple**

A large explosion hit the court yard and the monks came rushing to source. Hitomi and Jack stepped from the smoke.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted

Clay noticed the Cat woman standing next to Jack and blushed due to her semi-nakedness covering his face with his hat. "Jesus, lady mind putting on some cloths?"

"Did Katnappe get work done?" asked the dragon of wind.

Hitomi tilted her head confused. "Who? The name's Hitomi. All me and Noodle wanted was to just bring your deaths."

Kimiko snickered, "Noodle? It suits you Jack."

Jack's face was red from embarrassment. "The name's not Noodle! Jackbots attack!"

About 2 dozen of Jacks' robots seemed to have popped out of nowhere and started to fire. The monks where easily dodging and destroying Spicer's toys. They were fairing pretty well, that is until Hitomi joined in. She nearly as ferocious as Toru, using her feline instincts to easily keeping Clay busy.

* * *

On one of the temple roofs Toru sat watching, she reached out her hand and a pentagram appeared. "Reqiup." Toru pulls out a sniper rifle from her magic armory and placed the 2 poisoned darts into the magazine. She cocks the gun and aims, or tries to at least. With all the fighting Toru couldn't get a good shoot.

Clay was the closest, so Toru took out a cat whistle and blew. Hitomi's ears twitched and knew what it meant and quickly corralled Clay away from the others. With a clear shot Toru fire and got Clay in the shoulder.

The dragon of earth felt a sharp sting, "What in tarnation?" he plucked the dart and quickly fainted.

Omi saw his friend unconscious and ran over to help not knowing what happened, and was shot too quickly passing out.

Kimiko and Raimundo finished off the remaining Jackbots when they saw their injured comrades.

"What happened?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up and saw Toru holding the sniper rifle. "You! What did you do to them!" she shouted.

Toru smiled wickedly as she jumped down from the roof and walking nonchalantly pass the lightly groaning Clay and Omi. "24 hours."

"Wh-what?"

"24 hours, kiddies, is my estimate before the poison I injected them with kills them." Toru holds up the dart.

"Did-did she say 'poison'?" Raimundo looked back at Clay and Omi.

"Of course I'll give you a chance to save them. All you have to do is make to this location in one piece and the antidote's all yours." Toru said snidely as she threw a dagger that had a note attached to it.

Raimundo picked up the paper and looked at the coordinates. "What's the catch?" Raimundo yelled. "There's no way you're gonna let us have the antidote that easily, Heylin always have other motives."

"Well even if I did, _(which I do) _your friends don't really have time for you to figure it out, now do they? 24 hour _heroes." _Toru spat the last word. Then she produced the _Golden Tiger Claws_ that she lifted from the vault and tore open a portal.

* * *

**Jack Spicer house**

The portal reopen in Spicer's basement.

Jack snickered, "Oh man, did the look on those losers' faces! Ha! They didn't know what hit them! So what's next? They get to that location and we spring our trap, right?"

"There is no 'we' at this point Spicer." Toru said.

Jack gave her sad puppy dog eyes. "What?"

"Your usefulness is over and as for the monks I'll keep my word, they make it to the island they'll get the antidote." She gave a devilish smile.

Jack scratched his head, "Then what was the point of all this?"

Hitomi giggled, "Oh Noodle, you have to see past the usual traps and schemes and see the big picture. The trap is in the location; once the monks land they'll have no hope and no means to escape."

"Which means nothing will stand in my master's way."

The raven watched showing Chase everything, he smiled as he and Toru laughed evilly.

* * *

**Once again soooooo sorry for the late update. There's no excuse I've been lazy. But hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner**. **To all my loyal readers I thank you. Plez review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Not According to Plan

**Toru: Alright lets get to it I want to show Master Chase his present.**

**Chase: A present, Toru, and what might that be?**

**Toru: M-master! Um when did you get here?**

**Chase: Unimportant. Tell me what this present is.**

**Me: Sorry, Chase but that gonna have to wait. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jack snickered, "Oh man, did the look on those losers' faces! Ha! They didn't know what hit them! So what's next? They get to that location and we spring our trap, right?"_

"_There is no 'we' at this point Spicer." Toru said._

_Jack gave her sad puppy dog eyes. "What?"_

"_Your usefulness is over and as for the monks I'll keep my word, they make it to the island they'll get the antidote." She gave a devilish smile._

_Jack scratched his head, "Then what was the point of all this?"_

_Hitomi giggled, "Oh Noodle, you have to see past the usual traps and schemes and see the big picture. The trap is in the location; once the monks land they'll have no hope and no means to escape."_

"_Which means nothing will stand in my master's way."_

_The raven watched showing Chase everything, he smiled as he and Toru laughed evilly._

* * *

Chapter 13: Not According to Plan

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru was in her room packing a bag full of supplies, magazines, snacks, and of course her iPod so she wouldn't get bored as she waited for the monks on Aranea's island. She placed her sword by her side and was about to head out until Hitomi came begging.

The cat woman looked at Toru with sad eyes. "Aw, mama, tell me why can't I come with you? I'll be good, promise!"

The warrioress rolled her eyes and sighed, "Stop begging, you're not being punished. I just need you here to keep an eye on…Noodle, incase he does stupid and messes up my plan. Also if anything goes wrong I'm gonna need to save my butt."

"Ok but how will I know if you're in trouble or not?"

Toru tapped on a spider web to draw out her messenger spider and handed him to Hitomi. "Here, he'll tell you if we need to make contact or not. Now be a good kitty and remember do not tell Master Chase."

"Do not tell me what, Toru?" Chase stood behind Toru completely undetected yet again. How does he do that?

'_Shit.' _Toru cursed to herself. She breathed trying to lower her heart rate; no doubt Chase was listening to it. She turned and faced her master. "I'm going on a little training extradition on Aranea's island I should be back in a few days."

Chase looked at her with his golden eyes. "I see. So if it was something was so small why did you feel the need to hide it from me?"

Toru gave a guilty-teen look and exhaled, "Because I was thinking about having some fun in Miami when I was done for a few days to relax. It was only gonna be for a day or two, you don't mind do you?"

* * *

Chase's beast chuckled.

'_**She's defiantly** **gotten**** better at lying'**_

'_Yes, she was even able to slow her heart rate'_

'_**We taught her well. If we weren't already aware of her plan then we might actually believe her'**_

* * *

Chase gently rubbed her face. Toru loved how her mate/master could be so gentle and yet such an animal in bed.

"2 weeks Toru, then I except you back here, understood?" Such a simple order and yet his voice was so full of command, it demanded respect it sent shivers down her spine. Toru nodded. "Good."

* * *

**The Bermuda triangle-Spider island**

Toru arrived at the island via-very long, lot of ingredient use, very tedious teleportation spell, but the fact of the matter was if she didn't do it she'd be out of luck. God she had to master the shorter teleportation spells like her master.

After a few hours of trekking, Toru finally made it Aranea's cave and met up with the spider queen, and she did not look happy.

Toru looked above her to see Aranea peering down at her, "I take it you're not totally comfortable with my plan." Toru simply put.

The spider queen crossed her arms as she jumped down from the roof of the cave and took on her human form. "Oh you think? Save for you, Toru, I don't like humans on my island. What could you possibly gain from this?"

Toru knew the Aranea hated humans but that was what she was counting on, any human that ending up on her island accidental or otherwise she'd have them killed.

"Oh. Sweetie you're the main part of my plan without you I'd have nothing."

Aranea scoffed, "Save it. Why don't you just kill them yourself, when you're perfectly capable." She sooooooooo didn't want any goody-goody heroes snooping around her place.

Toru went over to her cranky friend and leaned on her shoulder and enticed her. "Because its more fun watching you do your thing. Besides you could appreciate my gift more, think about it you could do anything you want to those kids, kill them, eat them, turn them into slaves. Just imagine the monks as your personal home security."

After a little thought Aranea smiled it would be nice if she had her own personal little security squad protecting her home. As much as she hated to admit it this the idea was too good to pass up just the thought of them as her slaves sounded like so much fun, and whenever they outlived their usefulness or bored her she could kill them like all the others and feed them to her children.

The spider queen looked at Toru with a content smile, "Well you certainly now how to make an offer. Lure them here and I'll handle the rest."

"But before you do I need you to do something about the boats, we wouldn't want the monks to get that sickening heroes dumb luck and find them."

"What would you have me do?" Aranea sked.

"Whatever just make sure they can't use them."

"Done."

* * *

Toru waited on the beach while listening to _Monster _by _Skillet _and just as the song ended she spotted Dojo in the distance.

As the green dragon was flying Raimundo was having second thoughts.

"I don't know Kim, it all seems too easy, all we had to do was show up and she'd give us the antidote, something's just not right."

Kimiko agreed but really did they have any other choice but to follow the instructions? Omi and Clay got worse by the hour and time was running out.

"What do you think Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"I do think its too easy but there's something about this island that just gives me the creeps. But then again we're in the middle of the Bermuda triangle so something's bound to happen." Dojo landed on the beach and the monks dismounted and gently placed Omi and Clay on the soft sand. As he changed back to his small form Dojo felt a strange tingle.

Toru walked down the beach and greeted the monks. She looked rather glad to see them, this didn't sit well with Rai.

"Ah, I see you made it, congratulations." She looked at the deathly ill monks. "And not a moment too soon, I see."

Raimundo couldn't stand her cocky attitude he knew she was up to something he just didn't know what.

"Look we followed your stupid instructions now give us the fucking cure!" Raimundo cured.

Toru chuckled, "My, my such language." She mocked. "But you made it in one peace. _On their first trip no less. I go smashed by a mini hurricane and they-of course-made it here unharmed. I don't like this. _I guess you've earned this."

Toru held up 2 of the vials of the antidote and tossed it to them. They were about to give it to their ailing friends when Raimundo stopped. He put his hand in front of Kimiko and stopped her too.

"What is it Rai?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo looked at Toru with deep mistrust.

"Something wrong, I thought you were in a hurry to save your friends?" Toru said mockingly.

"How do we know this isn't just a placebo, of more poison?!" Rai shouted accusingly.

Toru chuckled, "You don't, but I'm not one to go back on my word. Besides look at your comrades, they don't look like they have much time left. But suit yourself, don't give it to them don't say I didn't give you free pass."

Kimiko's heart was filling with dread it really was all too easy to get her to help, come on she offered for god's sake! Toru has a plan, Kimiko was sure of that. It probably was more poison or a placebo. Wait if it was true why drag them all the way out here? If Toru wanted to just kill them she wouldn't have offered to help at all. Maybe the ingredients she need for the poison was on this island. Maybe Su Lee was still in there after all. Maybe it was just her way of showing she could be good. Kimiko smiled and looked at Raimundo.

"Its ok, Rai, we can trust her." she said without a doubt.

Raimundo looked at her "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kimiko and Raimundo gave they guys the antidote and within a few minutes they were coming around with splitting headaches. There fellow monks hugged them, so glad that they were ok.

"Oh, w-where in Sam hill are we?" Clay moaned.

"Some island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle." Kimiko explained.

"Why are we here?" Omi asked.

"Toru agreed to give us the antidote if we came here. By the way thank you, To-" Kimiko turned and saw that Toru was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"The bitch bailed!" Raimundo shouted as he went off into the jungle to find her.

"Raimundo wait!" Kimiko tried to stop him but it was too late. "Come on we have to follow him."

Omi and Clay steadily got to their feet and followed Kimiko.

* * *

Deep in the forest Toru was sitting in a tree holding a Black Widow in her hand. Now anybody would know never to pick up let alone go near one of the deadliest spiders on the planet but Aranea being the spider queen she's ordered all her 'children' to never harm Toru and to act as messengers at anytime if needed. Toru looked into the little spider's eyes and saw Hitomi on the other end who was using her messenger spider back home.

"Hey, mama, how's the plan going?" Hitomi asked as she licked her paw and cleaned her face.

"Everything went off without a hitch. How about you?"

"No trouble from Noodle, and Lord Chase doesn't seem to expect anything. So the monks are trapped now right?"

Toru gave a devilish smile, "Yep there's no way for the monks to get off the island, and soon enough Aranea is probably gonna turn them into slaves. I cant wait to tell Master Chase how well my plan went."

"I KNEW IT!"

Toru saw Raimundo standing in another tree. He had an extreme look of hostility in his eyes.

"Naughty, naughty little monk. Didn't your mommy ever tell you its not nice to eavesdrop." Toru voice dropped until it sounded like and an ice dagger as she drew her sword.

Raimundo took out the _Sword of the Storms, _Toru just gave a cocky smile.

"_Sword of the Storms, wind!" _the dragon of wind shouted but nothing happened. "Huh?"

Rai grunted as Toru knocked him out of the tree with the hilt of her sword. She could have easily decapitated him when he was distracted but what fun would that be?

Toru laughed darkly that he hadn't figured out what was going on, why she was so willing to give up a cure, or why she barely put up a fight. "Want to try again."

Raimundo then took out his Wudai Weapons_, _and called out its name, "_Blade of the Nebula!" _but once again nothing_._

The other monks soon caught up with their comrade.

"Raimundo, what's going on?" Omi asked

"Guys, check you wu, something weird is going on."

The monks called out the names of their Wudai Weapons_._

"_Arrow Sparrow!"_

"_Big Bang Meteorang!"_

"_Shimo Staff!"_

Nothing. None of their weapons worked. What was going on?

"Alright, witch what did you do?!" He knew it! Raimundo knew she was a double crosser! He knew she would pull something like this!

Toru shrugged her shoulders. "Me? I did nothing."

"You're gonna tell us right now lady." Clay said in a threating voice.

Toru chuckled at the fact Clay tried to sound threating. "You want me to tell you anything monk you're going to have to catch me first."

* * *

The warrioress jumped into the trees and quickly disappeared. The monks followed but couldn't find her. At that point Toru held up her sword to her face and decided to fuck with the monks for a bit, she began to sing _Goodnight _by_ Birthday Massacre_ to mess with there heads in Latin, cause like any of her other spell she has it only works in Latin.

None of the monks understood the language but it was as if she was singing it in English. As she started her voice casted a haze of doubt and guilt over the Xaolin.

_Primum a elit super murum __(First place on a classroom wall)_

_Integer singulis oris frangeret __(Every turn of the face can help to break)_

_Casus domesticum dedecus __(The fall from a domestic disgrace)_

Raimundo thought of his parents arguing.

_Omni rumore emoti (__Every rumor displaced)_

_Sicut amittitur et invenit __(Is lost and found)_

_A immodestia __(A lack of discipline)_

A memory of Omi's intense training flashes by his mind

_Unum manu ad alteram incidere __(One hand to cut the other)_

Toru slides her hand down her blade causing it to bleed intensifying her spell.

_ita unprofessional __(So unprofessional)_

_Non es amicus (__You're not a friend)_

_Tu iustus amator __(You're just a lover)_

Kimiko glances back at Raimundo.

_nihil eximii __(Nothing exceptional)_

_Hoc est correctional __(This is correctional)_

_Speculum in pariete __(Mirror on the wall)_

_Compegi picture__ (Frame the picture)_

_Cogita hoc osculum __(Reflect this kiss)_

_Ut omnes volunt Goodnight__ (To wish us all goodnight)_

_Sella in die hostiae __(First day in a victim's chair)_

_Omnis superficiei reponi __(Every surface replaced)_

_Potest auxilium vobis ad custodiam (__Can help to keep you)_

_Pulcher aspectu enim corrigi __(Fair for a corrected gaze)_

_Aperuerunt singuli æque __(Every feature displayed)_

_Erit aequas turbam __(Will match your crowd )_

_Damnum innocentiae __(A loss of innocence)_

_Utrum una manus lavare aliis __(One hand to wash the other)_

_Esse a perfectionist __(Be a perfectionist)_

_Si tu nihil (__You're nothing if)_

_Tu iustus alius __(You're just another)_

Clay remembered the look on his father's face as he first left for the temple; it was a look of disappointment and abandonment.

_quid material __(Something material)_

_Hoc est non personalis __(This isn't personal)_

_Speculum in pariete (Mirror on the wall)_

_Compegi picture (Frame the picture)_

_Cogita hoc osculum (Reflect this kiss)_

_Ut omnes volunt Goodnight (To wish us all goodnight)_

_Sumus omnes chorum __(We're all dancing)_

_Eiusdem carminis tristes (__To the same sad song)_

_Et non sumus dormientes __(And we're not sleeping)_

_Sed non diu __(But it won't take long)_

_illicita convictionem __(Illicit conviction)_

_confessiones incompletum __(Confessions incomplete)_

_disciplinam__ (Correction)_

_Supplices restriction __(Submissive restriction)_

_Mandatis Repetam __(Instructions will repeat)_

_Directionis __(Direction)_

_Speculum in pariete (Mirror on the wall)_

_Compegi picture (Frame the picture)_

_Cogita hoc osculum (Reflect this kiss)_

_Ut omnes volunt Goodnight (To wish us all goodnight)_

* * *

All the monks had dejected looks on their faces; her spell had worked on everyone. Everyone that is but Dojo, who had continued the search for Toru. With good timing to because she was just about to decapitate the petrified monks.

Dojo leaped from the tree and grabbed Toru's sword breaking the spell. Kimiko snapped out to it and grabbed the sword, then tossing it to Raimundo.

Rai then made a mad dash.

Toru growled as she glared at the cowering little dragon. "I'm turning you into a belt when this is over." How could she have been so stupid as to let her guard down like that. This was not going according to plan.

* * *

She went after Raimundo gracefully moving through the dense forest, while Rai was having some trouble. Toru was only 5 feet away from grabbing the collar of his shirt when he came to a stop at a cavern making a threating motion to drop her sword.

Toru stopped in her tracks because she knew that cavern lead straight down the bottom of the ocean, and the chances of her getting it back were slim, like winning-the-lottery slim.

"Don't you dare." She said growling.

"Then you better tell me what you did to our weapons the, witch, unless you want to say 'goodbye' to your sword." Riamundo threated by to doing a fake-out of dropping the sword.

This was embarrassing as all hell! Toru had let the monks get the upper hand! Thank god Chase couldn't see her continuing failure right now. "You drop that sword then we're all screwed, besides I already told you_ I_ didn't do anything to your weapons"

"Wrong answer."

Rai dropped the sword.

"NO!"

Toru ran after her sword knocking Raimundo to the side into a nearby tree, denting it. Toru tried to grab the hilt of the sword but by millimeters missed and the _Sword of Slayers _was lost. _So_ not according to plan.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss! I'm done! My longest chapter ever! Over 3000 words. I made Rai a bit dark in this, I know hopefully he'll turn back to normal in next chapter. Damn Toru's first evil plan and she fails, but this is chapter 13 unlucky number and all. (But she still is the bad guy so she has to lose every once in a while. But it won't be like that forever promise. Evil will win! MMWAHAHAHAHA!) stay close kiddies we learn Toru's origin next chapter. Yay camp fire story! To all my faithful readers I hope you continue to enjoy it. Plez review. And to those who have I thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: Getting to Know You (part 1)

**Toru: Un-motherfucking-believable. Those fucking monks ruined my plans! Master Chase is going to be so disappointed. I don't know how this could get any worse!**

**Me: Then I probably shouldn't tell you that you have to tell your origin, huh?**

**Toru: *sighs* god I hate you so much.**

**Me: You'll get over it. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Toru stopped in her tracks because she knew that cavern lead straight down the bottom of the ocean, and the chances of her getting it back were slim, like winning-the-lottery slim._

"_Don't you dare." She said growling._

"_Then you better tell me what you did to our weapons the, witch, unless you want to say 'goodbye' to your sword." Riamundo threated by to doing a fake-out of dropping the sword._

_This was embarrassing as all hell! Toru had let the monks get the upper hand! Thank god Chase couldn't see her continuing failure right now. "You drop that sword then we're all screwed, besides I already told you I didn't do anything to your weapons"_

"_Wrong answer."_

_Rai dropped the sword._

"_NO!"_

_Toru ran after her sword knocking Raimundo to the side into a nearby tree, denting it. Toru tried to grab the hilt of the sword but by millimeters missed and the Sword of Slayers was lost. So not according to plan._

* * *

Chapter 14: Getting to Know You (part 1)

**Chase Young's Lair**

Chase was watching from his all seeing eye and was not pleased. Seeing Toru succeed would have abled him to continued his plan in taking over the world.

* * *

'_**Curse him! Now our mate is trapped! We should skin him alive for humiliating our mate!'**_

'_As much as I agree with you we have more pressing matters, without the sword she cannot return'_

* * *

Chase summoned Hitomi to his throne room.

Hitomi walked up to her lord's throne with her tail swishing from side to side. She looked up and saw that Chase was less than pleased.

Hitomi gulped nervously, "Yes, Lord Chase?"

"I want to know what Toru told you to do case her mission failed."

How did he know? The only ones that knew about her plan were Toru, Hitomi, and Jack but she didn't even tell him the whole plan. In any case Hitomi shook trying to play it off-bad idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my lord."

Chase and his beast were already pissed, but to hear Hitomi lie about it sent his beast over the edge and he transformed.

"**Do not lie to me! I've known about this sense the begining and the monks have insulted me by humiliating my mate! You will tell me what she told you!"**

* * *

**Bermuda triangle-Spider Island**

Toru was horrified as to what just happen; her only means to escape the island was lost.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" she shouted.

Raimundo lifted himself up after he was flung into a tree.

He groaned lightly, "Yeah, I won."

Toru growled in announce as the other monks finally caught up. They all panted from exhaustion, he being the dragon of the wind he was naturally faster than his friends.

"No you didn't win, retard, you've royally fucked us!" Toru cursed.

"What is she talking about?" Kimiko asked.

"Incase you haven't caught on by now you bunch of numb nuts, magic doesn't work here kiddies. Good, bad, or the other!"

Dojo snapped his little claws we a light bulb finally went off. "Oh yeah that's what's wrong with this place."

"If magic does not work here then how come you were able to put us under a spell." Omi asked skeptically.

"My sword was forged here before the barrier creating the Bermuda was created so the spell would'n't have affected it." Toru explained.

Rai glared at Toru hatefully, "Don't act like the victim, you were going to leave us here stranded here."

Toru gave a half smile, "Yeah I was, but now none of us are leaving so get comfortable." She walked away.

* * *

All the monks were stumped as to what to do next, Dojo hasn't been able to fly sense they landed and none of their shen gong wu was working. So all they could do would sit on the beach and think about what to do next. Toru on the other hand had to talk to Aranea.

"Wait, what? I thought you _wanted_ me to kill them." Aranea asked confused.

"I do, but because of that idiot, Raimundo, I lost the _Sword of Slayers _in a cavern."

Aranea was flabbergasted. Lost? She lost the last heirloom of her island? She didn't know who to be mad at-no wait, yes she does-Raimundo! Toru went through a lot of trouble to get that sword and knew she wouldn't lose it on purpose.

Aranea let out an long sigh, "Ok so what do you want to do with them?"

Toru thought about it for a second and came up with a new plan. "I would have no problem of building a boat that could get me back to Miami, but building something that's able to handle the current will take weeks and Master Chase is expecting me back in 2 weeks and I don't have the time to make an able boat by myself."

"So you want to use the monks, is that it?" the spider queen asked and Toru nodded "Luckily for you I saved the supplies from the boats you wanted me to 'disposed of'" she chuckled, "Bet you wish you could take that back."

Toru was going to say something in reply to her snide remark but decided not to. "Just get the supplies to the beach by morning. Bye, spider queen."

The warrioress left as Aranea waved her fingers, "Bye-bye."

* * *

Toru made it back to the beach by night fall and she saw the monks next to a fire that Kimiko had made. She was about to walk away until Kimiko saw her.

"Hey, Toru take a seat. Its a lot warmer over here." The dragon of fire offered.

She-she couldn't be serious after everything she did, why was she still being nice to her. the girl _must _be brain damaged.

Raimundo on the other hand was not as accommodating. "Whoa! Hold on. After the stunt she pulled today you want to invite her over?!"

Well at least one of them had sense. The monks argued for what seemed like forever and Toru decided 'fuck it' and sat with them, better than hear them argue all night. Not like it helped everyone was so tensed that no one was talking. So Toru decided to break the silence.

"So no one's going to ask me any questions? My being here is really that weird, huh?" Toru said with a smirk.

Clay looked at Toru intensely, "Yeah I got something to ask; what was the whole reason for bringing us her and poisonin' me and Omi?"

"Ah, so _do _want to know. Well this is the Bermuda triangle after all and its famous for ships, and planes entering but never leaving. I was expecting the flight here to kill you, but of course you got that dumb luck that heroes get and had no problem making it here. But I'd be an idiot to rely only on nature to finish you off, so my plan was to get you here, land, and get stranded. Its all that simple. Next question."

Raimundo was seething and was about to cures toru out until Omi intervened.

"Why do you work for Chase Young?" the yellow monk asked calmly.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Sit back and get comfy 'cause this is going to take a while. My mother was a, newly married, club singer who had met a foreigner one night after her set was completed. Apparently he was charming enough to work his way into my mother's pants, and 9 months later she had 2 healthy baby girls were born.

My sister, Karen, was the youngest but the first to open her eyes and reviled that they were brown and my father was so proud until I opened my eyes that it. You see the foreigner my mother slept with had green eyes so you can imagine what my father thought when he saw my eyes open for the first time.

My father hated me. While my sister was showered with love and affection every time my father looked at me it was like I disgusted him. He was never made at my mother for her betrayal, nor did he ever blame my sister, but he mad sure I was reminded every day"

* * *

**Flashback-14 years ago**

_In the living room of a small apartment, Toru's father, Royce, repeatedly beat Toru with a belt. The sound of lashing, and crying could be heard through the walls but no one came to help. While everyone else was either at work or at school Toru was left alone for hours with nothing to eat, her father always told her she was too much of a fucking idiot to go to school._

_Royce hated her so much that he would take every lunch break to come home and beat Toru._

_He continued to whip his daughter, who was on the floor crying her little eyes out._

"_YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, LITTLE BITCH! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU! YOU FUCKING MAKE ME SICK YOU WHORE!" _

_Royce continued to shout, and beat Toru. She screamed and begged with every lash._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, daddy."_

_The beatings just got worse when she called him that. "I'M NOT YOU FUCKING FATHER! WHY DID YOUR MOTHER CHEAT ON ME?! WHY AREN'T YOU LIKE YOUR SISTER? WHY?! **WHY?!"**_

* * *

_Toru lived in constant fear of her father never knowing when the next beating would come, and even when she picked up the courage to finally tell her mother she didn't believe her._

_Toru's living conditions were so bad that she couldn't even sleep in the apartment he father had made a deal with the land lord to give her a shed in the back of the apartments. The shed was leaky, and she could hear every sound but never the sound of someone coming to help her._

_Now Toru might have been 4 but she knew that people killed themselves and the only reason she didn't was because her sister was the only one who care about her and would visit her twin everyday._

_Karen knew how much Toru loved music so she brought her a boom box that her father had bought for her._

_Karen looked at her twin with sweet eyes, "Here Toru, I brought you something. But I couldn't get any battery's"_

_Toru smiled back at her sisters kind gesture. "Its ok Karen, look what I can do."_

_Toru channeled static through her fingers and the radio began to play Everybody's Free (to feel good) by Aquagen ft. Rozalla. Needless to say Karen was amazed that her big sister could do something so cool and jumped and started dancing and urged her sister to join in. _

_As they danced Toru felt a happiness she never known she was lost in her state of bliss just glad to be near her sister. But her joy wouldn't last cause while the shed let every noise in it also let every noise out and their father heard the girls laughing and having fun and he wasn't going to stand for it._

* * *

_In the middle of the night Royce broke into the shed, took Toru, and drove for hours. As he reached the next town he pulled into an orphanage with a large barbed wire fence around it. _

_An old nun that reminded Toru of prunes, salt, and lost dreams walked out._

"_What do you want to done with her?" the mother superior asked_

"_Anything, I don't care. As long as I never see her face again. Forgive my language, sister but she's a little hellion."_

"_Oh you don't have to worry about that, we've gotten children like her before and firmly believe in the motto 'spare the rod, spoil the child'" she said with a superior smirk._

_Over the next few years, except for the location Toru's life didn't change. Even though she was with other children she didn't make any friends, mainly because they teased her or because she hated them. Toru was made to cook for everyone usually leaving nothing for her to eat bet scraps and clean the orphanage everyday. Toru could cook just fine but one day she wanted to make everyone sick by putting rat poison in the food. It worked but Mother Superior got mad and 'disciplined' Toru senseless. _

"_You devil child! How dare you try to kill these innocent children!" the old nun shouted as she whipped Toru._

_Over the years Toru had stopped crying, stopped trying to anticipate when the next beating was going to come because she knew she would get beat everyday. Also because the 'spare the rod, spoil the child' mentality didn't work on her it just made her will stronger and she became stubborn and cold._

_The 8 year-old girl laughed at the nun as she stood up against her, "'Innocent'? You mean the waste of functioning organs up stairs, that you shove the bible into?!"_

_Mother Superior slapped Toru. "Enough! I will not here you spout blasphemy about God's children!"_

"'_God's children'" Toru mocked as she spat, "You fucking idiot! Shoving religion down people's throats as if its supposed to mean something! You might as well be praying to fucking Paris Hilton, the Kardashians, or a G-ddamn chair because there is no heaven or a hell, there's only oblivion. If you think there's a God then you're a bigger cunt than I thought. What god allows their father to beat their child like a grown-ass man that stole their money, not even sleep in the house like some animal? What God allows a father to hate their child from birth, shows them no form of love or caring, and then snatches the only light they had in this world? What type of God allows that father to dump their daughter in on orphanage to be bullied and beaten by not only the adults but the children too? I tell which kind-a false one! One that doesn't do want the people pray to them do no matter how hard they try! You and people like you-religious nuts-blindly follow a fucking book when you could shape your own destiny. Your idiots and you make me sick!"_

_Toru channeled lightning through her fingers and tazered the nun. The electricity surged all around Toru as Mother Superior watched in horror and then anger. She threw Toru in a room with one window and locked her in there. For 2 day she received nothing to eat or drink. _

_She hated this place and wanted nothing more than to escape._

* * *

_Well someone or something must have heard her wish because a huge thunder storm came that night. The sound of thunder and lightning was overwhelming that Toru had figured that with all this noise no one would notice an escape attempt._

_Toru ripped her shirt, wrapped it around her hand and smashed the window. _

_A raven in the distance watched her._

_She climbed out from the third story window and hung on for dear life. The rain pelted Toru making it difficult to hang on. She saw a ledge below her and figured if she was careful then she'd make it. So she reluctantly let go of the window sill but the ledge was to wet and she slipped. Toru tried to grab the ledge but couldn't get a grip and stated to fall for 2 stories._

_She thought she was going to die, but something awoken with in her and the lightning above saved her._

_Toru woke up in five minutes with one goal on her mind-escape. She didn't know who she survived that fall but she didn't care all that mattered was that she was alive and was leaving this hell hole._

* * *

_Chase had, had enough of observing from his citadel and went to go see this determined girl himself._

_Toru was digging a tunnel under the fence that surrounded the orphanage by the time Chase arrived. The stinging rain constantly got into her eyes, the pounding rain kept forcing her body back, and the mud kept sliding into the tunnel. Even facing all this Toru refused to quit and continued digging._

_She after about 1 hour Toru squeezed her tiny, malnourished body through the hole and got covered in mud. But she made it but there was no time to celebrate. She might have out but she knew she won't be free until she was 100 miles from that place._

_It was morning and the rain had stopped, and as the mud covered girl made it up some mountains she looked back and saw the orphanage. It seemed no matter how far she went that damned place was always just behind her._

_She finally made it to the peek and lord and behold, Chase young accompanied by a black panther, was waiting for her. Of course she was more than skeptical at what she was seeing this guy and glared at him with her piercing green eyes._

* * *

_Chase smirked, seeing her determination, her power. There was no doubt in his mind that after what he saw last night this child was the dragon of lightning._

"_Who are you?" the cold, shivering girl asked._

_Chase smiled, "Chase Young, at your service."_

"_Okay." Toru said skeptically, "What do you want?" _

"_I've been looking for an apprentice lately and I've been watching you for the past few days. I see a large amount of potential in you Toru and I only wish to help you to become the best."_

"_That doesn't interest me."_

_Chase was surprised he thought on offer of power would be enough to entice her. but if she doesn't want that what does she want?_

"_And what would interest you?"_

"_I want revenge! I want to get back at my family for abandoning me and leaving me in that pit to rot!"_

_Chase gave a devilish smile, "Come with me and I promise you will get your revenge."_

_Chase held out his hand, and Toru thought about it for a second; she wanted pay back more than anything if she could show the same determination as she did last night and with this guys help then she would undoubtedly get it._

"_Okay."_

_She took his hand and that's when it all truly began._

To be continued...

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaalllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! I'm done! So how do you like it so far? I'm putting a lot of thought into her origin. I can't keep doing the over 3000 word chapters, they take way to long. oh and 4 the record i'm not an atheist. Plez review. End of the year is coming but I have a lot things due this month so I can't really update to quickly but if I get at least 5 reviews every chapter then I promise to update that week. So stay close kiddies the rest of Toru's origin will be coming up soon (if I get my 5 reviews any away. Seriously I don't care if its from the same person as long as I get it.)**


	15. Announcement! read if u care

**So I guess you guys don't want the next chapter huh? All I wanted were 5 reviews I didn't even care if they were from the same person and I only got 1. I would love to continue but the lack of support is killing me. I didn't realize I was asking for so much. Of well. So until I get it the story's on hiatus and I won't begin any other story to fill time. and I've been thing about doing an alien vs predator fanfic. **


	16. Chapter 15: Getting to Know You (part 2)

**Toru: I really don't feel light doing this. Lets just get to the story**

**Me: Uh…ok. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Who are you?" the cold, shivering girl asked._

_Chase smiled, "Chase Young, at your service."_

_"Okay." Toru said skeptically, "What do you want?" _

_"I've been looking for an apprentice lately and I've been watching you for the past few days. I see a large amount of potential in you Toru and I only wish to help you to become the best."_

_"That doesn't interest me."_

_Chase was surprised he thought on offer of power would be enough to entice her. but if she doesn't want that what does she want?_

_"And what would interest you?"_

_"I want revenge! I want to get back at my family for abandoning me and leaving me in that pit to rot!"_

_Chase gave a devilish smile, "Come with me and I promise you will get your revenge."_

_Chase held out his hand, and Toru thought about it for a second; she wanted pay back more than anything if she could show the same determination as she did last night and with this guys help then she would undoubtedly get it._

_"Okay."_

_She took his hand and that's when it all truly began._

* * *

Chapter 15: Getting to Know You (part 2)

_**10 years ago-Chase Young's lair**_

_Chase and a dirt covered Toru had entered the citadel. Toru looked amazed as she saw Chase's home-it was huge! The place seemed endless, she even noticed the waterfall-a waterfall! She's never seen any place like this it was magical. _

_Chase noticed the small child admiring his home and gave small smile that was barely noticeable._

_He snapped his fingers and two cats, at tiger and lioness approached and appeared to have bowed to Chase. _

_Toru was curious any jungle cat she'd seen on TV (when she wasn't busy cooking or cleaning around the orphanage) they had seemed rather mean and instinct driven as animals normal are but these cats were showing Chase respect._

"_So these cats listen to you?" she asked. Chase nodded. "That's so cool! What can they do?" she was wide-eyed she had never heard or read anything like this. She wanted to know more. Despite what her father said, or rather yelled at Toru when she was younger, about being stupid she was remarkably bright for her age. In fact if others saw her and gave her a chance some might say a genius. Toru could easily read at a high school level and if really challenged with it could do calculus._

_Chase looked at the inquisitive young girl and answered. "Anything I desire." Chase looked at the 2 cats "Take our guest to one of the hot springs and get her cleaned up, and then bring her to the dinning chamber."_

_The cats nodded and nudged Toru towards the hot spring. As they arrived the tiger gave a remove-your-clothes look, and she saw it best not to argue with a 300 pound tiger. Toru removed her dirty clothes and stepped into the water. The dirt was quickly dissipating. Behind her the tiger and lion had turned in an African warrior and a Greek warrior, grabbed some of the oils and shampoo's that were next to them and began to scrub Toru._

_Needless to say Toru was surprised that the cats just turned into humans and were now washing her._

"_Whoa! What the hell!" Toru struggled away from the women but quickly regained their grip._

"_Stop your struggling, girl." The African woman said. "Our master ordered you to be clean and you will not disrespect him with your filthy little body."_

"_Ease you will you she's just a kid. Listen we're just doing what our master wanted us to do and right now that getting you clean, into fresh clothes and to the dinning chamber to eat. Understand." The Greek woman said tenderly to calm her._

_Toru nodded but had about a million questions running through her head but decided not to pester them._

"_Do you mind if I sing? You don't mind a little entertainment do you?"_

"_Go ahead" they said simultaneously._

_So Toru lifted her head and began to sing while the 2 women bathed her._

* * *

"_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,_

_I'm gonna..._

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

_Well... I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist._

_I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,_

_So... why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to..._

_Even that I..._

_I'm just your problem_

_I know ... I'm just your problem _

_Yeah_

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-h_

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h_

_I'm just your ..._

_I'm just sooo..._

_I'm just..._

_I'm just..._

_I'm just your problem _

_I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_So... why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to..._

_Make up with you..._

_It's -oh so- pointless because_

_I'm just your problem"_

* * *

_Her voice could be heard throughout the citadel. _

_After the bath Toru was given a black and green silk kimono and was escorted to the dinning chamber where a large granite table laded full of exquisite food. At that every moment Toru never realized how hungry she was until she saw everything. Her stomach growled like it did the first few months she was at the orphanage, it eventually died down since she grew use to the hunger and it went far that Toru could do fine on the scraps that where left behind by the others because that's all she was able to eat. _

"_Where's Chase?" Toru asked._

"_You will not use such formal tones; you will address him as 'Master Chase'" the tiger said firmly. "And he will not be joining you right now, so enjoy your meal until he arrives" and with that she was gone._

_Toru made her way to the table and looked at the food. She didn't know where to start but she knew because she was so malnourished eating too much could kill her so Toru decided to start light with the salad. After about an hour Toru had felt the sensation of being full for the first time in her life-it was amazing. More than half the food was still there but she didn't care._

"_I hope you found your meal satisfactory." Chase's voice echoed as Toru looked up and saw him on the second floor surrounding the dinning chamber._

"_It was amazing. I'm actually full. I've never been full before in my life!" she cried gleefully. "I'm sorry so much of the food went to waste through."_

"_Pleased to hear it and it is of no consequence." Chase snapped his fingers and the jungle cats and removed the plates and placed dessert in front of her._

_Toru looked at the cake placed in front of her and looked at it with curiosity._

"_Cake? I haven't had cake since my sister-" she paused, "My sister." Toru then felt something cold run down her cheek. As she touched her faced Toru shuddered at what she saw and broke down. _

_Chase placed a hand on her shoulder. "Toru what's wrong?" He was confused she was fine a minute ago how could the memory of her sister upset her that much? She said she hated her family. This would require further investigation._

"_I don't feel so good." Toru said shaking and trying not to vomit._

_Chase took Toru to tower in his citadel it was mildly furnished with a large bed, a dresser, and a full body mirror._

"_You will sleep here until permeate living corroders are prepared for you." He simply stated._

_Toru shook her head. "Oh, no this is fine, honestly."_

"_If you insist." _

_He left and Toru fell on the bed-oh it felt so good soft and warm. She's never had a bed to sleep on only cots and if she got into trouble a cold wooden floor. She even had a cover and pillows! They both felt so great the pillow soft feathers on the inside instantly made her fell sleepy and the warm covers that engulfed the her tiny body made her feel safe. She was going to like it here._

_Toru had a wonderful dream that her and her sister were running through a field of wild flowers until it began to rain but it wasn't water it was blood. And the flowers were gone the only thing that was there was the body of her father. The children laughed and continued to run. Her dream would come true, one way or another._

* * *

_In the morning after breakfast, Chase had summoned Toru to his throne room. She was told to wear armor before she went. It wasn't heavy or anything it just seemed weird to Toru that she had to wear it. As she made her way to the throne room Chase was there waiting for her_

"_Toru before we begin I need to know something. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to achieve your goals? Are you willing to commit to the Heylin side and all of its evils? Are you willing to be my apprentice and be unquestionably loyal to me? Will you follow my orders without a moment's hesitation?"_

_Toru looked up at Chase with determination in her eyes. "Yes I am willing…Master Chase."_

"_Give me your hands, Toru." He ordered. Toru held out her hand as Chase grabbed a hold of her wrists and sent a surge of dark energy through her causing her to scream in agony for a second. As Chase released her hands Toru's was branded with the sign that showed she belonged to him-2 black dragons._

_It wasn't long until Toru began her training, it was intense but she was a fast learner. Chase soon started her on weapons training. She was sparing with a Spartan man that Chase defeated. As he watched his new apprentice she was faring well as she dueled with swords for the first time._

* * *

'_**She is naturally skilled with a sword'**_

'_Yes. One of our best warriors is evenly matched with her.'_

'_**We chose our new apprentice wisely'**_

'_We were fortunate to find her before the Xiaolin did with the dragon of lightning at there disposal the balance of power would have undoubtedly shifted. But while she possesses raw power Toru has yet to master it.'_

'_**Then we must focus on developing her magic skills'**_

* * *

_While Chase and his beast were discussing Toru was able to fake-out the Spartan and trip him up. She was about to decapitate him when Chase stopped her by grabbing onto his sword's blade and remained unphased._

"_That's enough for today Toru. I can't have you killing my warriors." He said with a smile. "Come."_

_Toru nodded and followed Chase to a huge library he had. Toru had never seen so many books in her life._

_Chase then handed her a book._

"_I have to study? What exactly?"_

"_You have great magical potential, Toru and to harness that power it will require studying. These books contain powerful spells, spells that will not only help master the lightning element you control but to use it as if it mere child's play." _

_Toru liked the sound of that so she after hours of training she was studying, or trying to at least._

_Toru looked through book after book. "Latin and Chinese. Latin and Chinese. Why couldn't he have any books in English? Now I have to learn 2 langue's just to read them and that's gonna take me at least a month." She sighed. "Oh well if anything obtained in this world was easy it probably isn't worth having."_

* * *

**A few days later**

_A hunter bowed to his master has he stated his report._

"_Ah, I see so because of the mother's infidelities the father took his rage out on Toru." Chase scoffed at idea. She was put through constant abuse and torture because her mother couldn't keep her legs closed. "So the child shall pay for the sins of their parents"_

_The hunter continued to bow. "Yes, my Lord. Apparently the young miss was then sent to the orphanage were her living conditions didn't much change either. She was subject to daily beatings and was left nothing to eat but the scraps of the other children, which would explain reaction when she was first brought here. Toru was also separated from the other children having virtually no interaction with them. From what I gathered it would have appeared her younger sister, Karen, was the only one she truly cared for."_

_Chase thought about what his servant said for a moment. Her behavior was strange when she first arrived she seemed to appreciate any little thing he did for her. Toru didn't act like a normal 8 year old. _

_Chase looked at the hunter intensely. "Find Toru's family and report back to me."_

_The hunter nodded, took the form of a tiger and left._

* * *

_6 years had passed in no time. Toru had celebrated her 16__th__ birthday privately not wanting to bother Master Chase although he wouldn't have minded her having a small party with Hitomi. She had become very skilled in magic; Chase had even told her she had the capability of becoming a great sorceress. Of course magic was fine and all but Toru had preferred fighting, the thrill of it was indescribable._

_Toru had kept her hair long for a while until one training session with Chase when he grabbed her hair and he told her that an enemy would take any advantage they could. So Toru took a small counseled knife and cut her hair right there to free herself and kept it short. Chase seemed to like it._

_Toru had just finished her training for the day with the warriors and was exhausted. She thought she'd catch a few zzz's before lunch but Chase walked in. Even though Toru's legs felt like lead she stood and bowed to her master._

"_Is there something you need Master Chase?"_

"_You've been training especially hard lately Toru and I think you're entitled to a reward."_

"_A reward, master? What kind of reward?" _

_Chase gave a devilish half-smile. "Why the location of your parents, of course."_

_Toru was shocked. Her parents? After living with Chase for so long she had almost forgot about them. She walked over to the mirror contemplating what her master said. The memories of her childhood came flooding back and with a bad taste._

_As Toru looked into the mirror she saw her father laughing at her and the anger over her 16 years of life exploded and she shattered the mirror with her bare hands._

_Her hand bleed only for a few seconds thanks to a spell she casted to herself to speed up her healing._

_Toru looked at her master with a cold and at the same time excited expression. "So…where to?" _

To be continued…

* * *

**Aww you guys do care. Thanks to all the wonderful comments I got and I hope to keep getting them. Next chapter coming tomorrow if I'm lucky. To all my loyal readers I thank you. I really don't want to go on hiatus again. So Plez review. Oh if you haven't figured out what that song was it was from adventure time. here's the link to the extended version. Check out its awesome. watch?v=KhEca3dWomw**


	17. Chapter 16: Getting to Know You (part 3)

**Toru: don't you ever threaten to go on hiatus again!**

**Me: hey I'm a writer just like everybody else here on this sight and a writer needs feedback. And it wasn't a threat and it still isn't if I don't get a good stream of comments I go on hiatus. So don't get it twisted.**

**Toru: *growls* just shut up and write!**

**Me: remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Toru had just finished her training for the day with the warriors and was exhausted. She thought she'd catch a few zzz's before lunch but Chase walked in. Even though Toru's legs felt like lead she stood and bowed to her master._

"_Is there something you need Master Chase?"_

"_You've been training especially hard lately Toru and I think you're entitled to a reward."_

"_A reward, master? What kind of reward?" _

_Chase gave a devilish half-smile. "Why the location of your parents, of course."_

_Toru was shocked. Her parents? After living with Chase for so long she had almost forgot about them. She walked over to the mirror contemplating what her master said. The memories of her childhood came flooding back and with a bad taste._

_As Toru looked into the mirror she saw her father laughing at her and the anger over her 16 years of life exploded and she shattered the mirror with her bare hands._

_Her hand bleed only for a few seconds thanks to a spell she casted to herself to speed up her healing._

_Toru looked at her master with a cold and at the same time excited expression. "So…where to?" _

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting to Know You (part 3)

**2 years ago-Boston, Massachusetts **

_Toru had arrived in the peaceful city a few hours ago and observed her sisters behavior. Oh she was so excited to see Karen and wanted to hug her but knew she couldn't._

_Karen left her high school happy because her Sat scores had come in and she had gotten a high score. She knew college recruiters would be looking at her soon and got into a car she had gotten for her 16__th__ birthday. Toru followed from the rooftops. While listening to Dysfunctional Family by Cinema Bizarre. As Karen approached a red light Toru had casted a spell on Karen's car that ripped the rear ties from is axil. She made sure not to injure her sister but that would keep her occupied for a few hours, long enough to pay her dear parents a visit._

_Toru decided to fuck with them before she killed them. Placing brown contacts in her eyes and putting on a long dark wing-unlike Toru, Karen kept her hair long. _

_Chase had told her the address which her parents lived in now. It was a 2 bedroom house with a big backyard, in a nice neighborhood a great place to raise children._

* * *

_The door was unlocked and Toru went in. she was cautious the whole time sense she hadn't seen her parents in years. The feeling of excitement was starting to cloud her mind. But it wasn't from nostalgia; it was from the thought of how to kill them._

_While Toru was contemplating her mother, Serena, had walked in carrying heavy grocery bags._

"_Oh, Karen you're home, I thought you were having car trouble. I was going to pick you up." The mother said._

_Toru's head was spinning she didn't even turn around and faced her estrange mother its been so long. She had gotten confused on her resolve. Wait what was she there for again? She was there for something? A family reunion perhaps? No that's not it. A confession maybe. Or she was there to give them a hug and tell them she forgave them. Toru's mind was a twitter with questions she honestly couldn't remember why she was there anymore._

"_Karen?" Serena said again._

_Toru snapped out of it but still didn't face her mother._

"_I took a cab back, mother?" Toru simply said._

"_Oh, ok. Well can you help me out with these bags they're a bit heavy." She asked her daughter._

_Toru nodded and took the bags from her mother's hands and looked her in the eyes. They say a mother would know her child anywhere but all Serena did was smile and went to the car to get more bags. Toru's heart felt like an ice pic was run through it; was she really that forgettable?_

* * *

_As Toru walked to the house there were pictures everywhere of happy family moments. There was a pictures of the beach, the grand canyon, Karen in a school uniform when she was in 1__st__ grade. Karen, in a dress, standing next to a cute boy for the homecoming dance, and a picture of her 16__th__ birthday party. It showed a large cake as Karen was blowing out the candles surrounded by friends and loved ones._

_Toru never had any of that, sure she had Master Chase, Aranea, and Hitomi, but its not like she had a standard childhood, or standard anything for that matter. Toru trained 70% of the time and the other 30% she ate, slept, bathed, or the rarity she visited Aranea. Toru really never did much for herself. She never got a chance to make memories like this, go to school and meet new people, make new friends, have a crush on a cute guy in her class, have family outings, or share things with her sister whom she knew would have been her best friend._

_Toru shook her head. There's no point on dwelling, you cant change the past. Besides she's had a pretty exiting life, learning magic, exploring forgotten lands with her master, fight and make friends with demons (yes Aranea is a demon), and a ton of other things that could be only read in books. Sure she would have wanted a family to do normal stuff with from time to time but Toru realized a long time ago that normal has no true definition, her life was normal to her and she wouldn't change it._

* * *

_Toru placed the bags on the counter and turned on the radio playing We're all liars by Sent By Ravens. She loved this song, her mother on the other hand didn't she found it eerie._

"_Karen could you please change that I don't like that song." Serena asked_

"_Why is that, mother? Does it make feel uncomfortable; perhaps it brings up some bad memories." Toru remarked looking at her mother coldly._

_Serena visibly shuddered. "Karen what's with that look in your eyes?" Toru continued to look at her mother intensively. "Stop it you're acting strange, Karen. Did something happen at school?" what was wrong with her? Karen was normally so cheery now she's seems intense._

_Toru had the upper hand, time to twist the knife. "No nothing happened and even if it did I wouldn't know."_

"_Wha-what are you talking about?" Serena asked skeptically_

_Toru removed the contacts from her eyes. "You see, mother…I'm not Karen"_

_Green. The only one she knew with green eyes was…"Tor-" Toru thrusted her sword through her mothers chest, clean through her heart. As Serena looked into her long lost daughters eyes that were full of hate and confusion, Toru removed her sword and gently placed her mother on the floor. Her mother was starting to chock on her own blood. But even though her daughter killed her she still looked at her lovingly._

"_I'm so s-sorry, Toru. I s-should have believed you when you were younger." Tears were running down her face. "And Toru I forgive you and I…I…" Serena's eyes went lifeless and her body went limp._

"_You what? What?! Hey!" Toru shook her mothers corpse but nothing. What she going to say? What it that she loved her?_

* * *

_At the same time Karen and her father Royce had entered the house while the radio music switched over to Dark In My Imagination by of Verona. _

"_Well her car's out front; I don't know why mom didn't pick me up." Toru heard her sister's voice and ran out the kitchen._

"_Yeah its not like her." as Toru heard her fathers voice whatever quilt she felt about killing her mother it wouldn't be there with her father. "Serena! You here? Karen, go check the kitchen."_

_Karen walked nonchalantly to the kitchen and saw her mothers lifeless corpse laying in a pool of her own blood. Karen screamed at the stop of her lungs and Royce came running in to see his dead wife._

"_Mommy! No!" Karen wailed as she sunk to her knees and hugged her mother. _

"_Fulmen!" _

_A lightning bolt blasted Royce through the kitchen wall and into the living room. Toru reappeared wielding her sword and her arms covered in her mothers blood. Karen looked at the unknown intruder and was so focused on her eyes she didn't realized that they looked exactly alike. _

"_Who are you? Why you doing this? Why did you kill my mother?" Karen cried. Toru grabbed her chin and pulled her sister in so that they were face to face._

"_Who am I? Why I'm your big sister, don't you remember me?" _

"_What are you talking about I don't have a sister!" Karen yelled._

_Toru's head sunk as she felt like crying; her own sister didn't remember her? Toru looked at her sister with a forgiving sorrow in her eyes. "So he hated me so much that he made the only light I had in this world forget about me. Tegumen catenarum in eam." _

_Chains magically appeared, wrapped around Karen as Toru walked through the whole in the wall and went to her unconscious 'sire'._

_As Karen struggled against the chains she thought about what the girl said. 'Wait did she just call me her light? Someone called me that before but who?' and then it hit her the only girl she knew that called her her light and such emotion filled green eyes._

_Toru picked up Royce bye the neck over her head chocking him awake. _

_He immediately recognized her._

"_You!" Royce chocked out._

"_Toru!"_

_Toru looked back and saw her sister who was pleading with her with her eyes._

"_Oh so you do remember me, that's good." her older sister said with a smile._

"_Toru, please don't do this!" Karen begged._

"_You'll have to give me a reason why." She retorted tightening her grip around their father's neck._

"_He's our father."_

"_Wrong on 2 counts. 1: genetically speaking he's not our father, and 2: even if was he's not a true father. Fathers are supposed to be kind to you!" she throws Royce into the wall. "Father's are suppose to protect you!" she punches him in the stomach. "Fathers are suppose to raise you! She kicks him in the face. "I had to look after myself, while he beat me worse than any dog while you were shown affection, then abandoning me to hands that were no better than his and left me there to rot! He saw me as worthless and a abomination." Toru leered over her beaten and bloodied father. "There was only one person who saw something in me the only one who believed in me, and he's the reason I'm here. So it's payback time 'daddy dearest', you are gonna feel every bit of pain you caused me. Don't worry I won't cut any arteries. Don't want you dying to quickly."_

_Toru grabbed the hilt of sword and proceeded to cleanly yet slowly cut off Royce's leg. He screamed in constant pain as right leg was cut off, and then left leg, finally his right arm. Blood pooled around them and hearing her father's screams of pain was music to Toru's ears._

Tears rolled down Karen's face hearing he father's screams of pain. "_Please, Toru stop! This will accomplish nothing. You can stop this and we can leave-me and you together-just like you want right? Just show some mercy, please."_

_Leave? All Toru wanted was to have her sister back, but she couldn't just leave she was Master Chase's apprentice and she belonged to him and developed feelings for him. He was the whole reason why she was there now. As much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't._

"_Mercy is for the weak." _

_Toru gripped her sword and quickly decapitated her father and dropped his lifeless body on the floor and walked over to her sister who was shivering in fear._

"_So what now? You're going to kill me to?"_

_Toru gently rubbed Karen's face and looked at her lovingly with her green eyes. "Of course not, Karen. You're my sister and I love you so that's why you're gonna live. Live your life how you want; start over, seek revenge, I don't care. Just live."_

* * *

_And with that she was gone. Toru walked out of the city covered in blood and didn't care who saw her. as she reached the outskirts of town Chase was waiting for her._

"_I completed my revenge master." She said while smiling._

_Chase looked his apprentice with pride, "Well done Toru. Tell me how did it feel?" _

"_It felt amazing, master. I was able to end their lives like it was nothing. But master now that I've completed my revenge what am I suppose to do now? My whole purpose for going with you was to seek my revenge and now that I have no purpose."_

"_Your purpose, Toru is to be by my side as my apprentice, to be trained as warrior and a sorceress for the Heylin side, for my use. Do you understand, Toru?"_

"_I understand. I am yours Master Chase, I am only instrument of your will, think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side and used as you see fit."_

"_Very good."_

_**(A/N yeah I used a line from Naruto and Teen Titans but I had to the Haku/Zabuza arc is my favorite and Raven's my fav character)**_

* * *

**End of flashback**

"So there you have it kids, my life story. I don't have the cliché 'Oh my parents died in some tragic accident leaving me an angry child in a cruel world' or the other cliché 'I had no parents to begin with.'" Omi lowered his head. "This would be why I can't stand you brats, especially you!" Toru glared at Kimiko. "You have everything, never really having to work for anything. 'Child without equal', give me a break. Let me tell you all something; you fight for a hopeless world where the rich get richer, the corrupted corrupt others and the poor and weak get trampled on."

Toru left for the night and left the monks a lot to think about.

* * *

The next morning the monks were working on the boat to leave. Progress was going well thanks to the tools Aranea sent to the beach.

Toru observed the monks closely see how they work as a team. Raimundo seems to have a problem with anyone wanting to assume authority. Clay seemed the most relaxed as if doing manual labor was somewhat fun-true cowboy. Kimiko was assigned to gather supplies for the trip, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Hey I thought you said we'd _all _be helping making this ship." Rai yelled at Toru who was listening to _Slept So Long _by _Korn _on her IPod as she leaned up against a tree. The dragon of lightning sighed as she pushed against the tree with such force, denting the bark and toppling it. "You said Magic doesn't work here."

"It doesn't." Toru said dryly as she followed Kimiko into the jungle as Omi and Raimundo were arguing. She caught up with the dragon of fire who was gathering food.

"Those berries are poisonous, so you know."

Kimiko gasped as she turned and saw Toru.

"I thought you hated me, why warn me?" Kimiko asked as she walked off.

"I never said I hated you, I just can't stand you. I hated my father; you have to do a lot to me to earn my hatred. Besides I've been coming here for years I know this island better than you do and if you step in the wrong spot or ate the wrong thing you could die and I'll get the blame for it."

Kimiko walked u to Toru, "You know you're not as bad as you try to make yourself out to be."

Toru scoffed. "Did you hit your head or something while you out were here? After hearing my origin how could you say I'm not as bad as I seem?"

"Oh don't get me wrong you're still pretty bad, but you spared you sister and I know you'd never hurt her. Also I think your anger was justified." What did she just say? "You said I never had to really work for anything and that was true only because my mother died and my dad wanted me to have the best. I can't truly understand your pain Toru but I can say that maybe if your father treated you better then maybe you'd be with your sister and fight against evil and be with us as Xiaolin instead of Heylin."

* * *

Over the next week the boat was half way finished and Toru was becoming impatient, where the hell was Hitomi?

A spider crawled on her on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Toru smiled and went into the jungle, disappearing for hours.

The others where almost done with the boat another day or two of labor and they'd be out of there. Unknown to anyone Toru was already on a boat home. The spider had informed her that a cat-like woman appeared on the east beach on a boat and headed there.

Hitomi and Toru sailed back to China. As they sailed Toru stared at her empty sheath.

"Sorry about your sword. I would have gone and got it but you know cats and water don't exactly mix." Hitomi smiled trying to make the situation lighter.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Toru held out her sheath and inside glowed. From the bottom of the ocean the _Sword of Slayers_ wiggled of the ocean sand then shot out of the water returning to its rightful place and its master. "There we go. All's right with the world."

Hitomi stood there dumbfounded. "Hang on, what just happened?"

"My sheath and my sword were made on the island and sense they're apart of each other I could call it back anytime I wanted." Toru explained

"So Lord Chase tore _me_ a new one because he thought _you_ couldn't get back, but in fact you could have left anytime you wanted?!" Hitomi was seething she's been yelled at and terrified this whole week since Lord Chase ordered her to bring Toru back unharmed. (Although people should keep this in mind Hitomi has no loyalties to Chase she has it for Toru but it doesn't mean she respects or fears him any less)

"Mm-hm." Toru said smiling.

"Then what was the point of all this?!"

"You knew my plan."

"Yeah, and it failed!"

"True but I had contingencies. I'm never without a plan. 1st there was my pre-contingency plan: the fight here killing them, which-of course-didn't work. My main plan trapping them there, which also unfortunately failed and my contingency plan of: if all else fail listen to the words of Sun Tzu of 'Know your enemy'. I learned a great deal about the monks. They work fairly well as a team but I found aspects in their personalities I could exploit."

Hitomi sighed, hanging her head frustrated "So no matter what happened your plan still worked out in the end. And you told me none this because…?"

Toru looked up and saw the raven looking at her with its black eyes and gave a smirk.

"That's why."

Hitomi saw the bird as well. "So you knew he was watching?"

"I had a feeling he would, although I was hoping he wouldn't I really did want to surprise him. Oh well price of being the 'bad guy' I suppose, we lose sometimes, but there's always tomorrow. Come on Hitomi lets go home."

"What about the monks?" Hitomi asked as Toru was walking to the stirring wheel.

"Their boat should be done soon but by the time their done we'll be back home." Toru jumped to the top of the boat and drew her sword cutting her hand cross it drawing blood. "Aperiesque ostium in mare ad maxime cupio." A blast of light shot out from Toru's sword open a portal that the ship can go through.

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

Chase watched his apprentice from his all seeing eye. His beast was pleased at what he had just heard.

* * *

'_**Our mate is cleaver. She used everyone around her to see her plan fulfilled-including us.'**_

'_Yes. I would bet once her main plan failed she expected us to send Hitomi to retrieve her.'_

'_**She kept vital information about her sword and contingency plans from Hitomi in case we were watching.'**_

'_Our mate shows great promise. Just by observing the monks I'm sure she's already cultivating a plan to use them to her advantage'_

'_**And her advantages are always to further our own plans. Our diamond in the ruff.'**_

'_A brilliant fighter, sorceress, strategist, and loyal to the end.' _

'_**The perfect one to carry our sons'**_

* * *

**Lord almighty I am done! Let the choir play! If you haven't figured out the reason I used 'eyes' so much was because if Toru had brown eyes then none of this would have happened and she would have ended up with the monks. Also yes Toru is sneaky but trust me she's not full of it, like I said last chapter she has a very high IQ and is never without a plan. Oh and spoiler: I did mention the babies thing in chapter…9 and it will come true but I won't say where 'cause honestly I have no idea how long this story is gonna run for so it could take a while. Plez review people. The lack of love could make me not write again and sense school is officially over for me this year and my summer has started that would really suck.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Garden of Desires

**Toru: well that took forever.**

**Me: you're a complicated character. But I didn't think it take 3 chapters.**

**Toru: so what now**

**Me: I'm suffering a little case of writers block so its lemon time.**

**Toru: whoo-hoo!**

**Me: remember I own nothing except my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Chase watched his apprentice from his all seeing eye. His beast was pleased at what he had just heard._

'_**Our mate is cleaver. She used everyone around her to see her plan fulfilled-including us.'**_

'_Yes. I would bet once her plan failed she expected us to send Hitomi to retrieve her.'_

'_**She kept vital information about her sword and contingency plans from Hitomi in case we were watching.'**_

'_Our mate shows great promise. Just by observing the monks I'm sure she's already cultivating a plan to use them to her advantage'_

'_**And her advantages are always to further our own plans. Our diamond in the ruff.'**_

'_A brilliant fighter, sorceress, strategist, and loyal to the end.' _

'_**The perfect one to carry our sons'**_

* * *

Chapter 17: The Garden of Desires

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru was in an herb garden that Chase had built for her a few years ago in order to help progress her magic training. She picked Lady Ferns for any cuts she might get during training. California poppy used for anxiety relief, Chase seemed to enjoy once she made it into a tea especially after dealing with Wuya and Jack. Navajo Tea used for centuries by Native Americans to quickly relieve thd most brutal and irritating of infections. Red Clover, its Toru favorite, the plant's reddish pink blossoms can be used for coughs and colds, but they are an excellent detoxifier and blood cleanser as well.

Toru fill her basket and decided to sit there enjoying all the light fragrances in the air. But unfortunately it was short lived.

"What are you doing in here witch?" she addressed Wuya without turning around.

"Just enjoying the scenery. I had no idea this place existed." The witch said

Toru got up and faced Wuya. "You're not allowed in here. Get out! The only other person allowed in here is Master Chase!"

Wuya chuckled, "Calm down, girl. But if you really wanted to do something go ahead."

Wuya egged her on; she knew Toru wouldn't risk her precious plants since so much trouble went to conceal it.

* * *

'_**We cannot attack'**_

'_Don't you think I know that?! She's counting on it too'_

'_**Some of the herbs here are rare and can be used to enhance our magic and if there destroyed accidentally…'**_

'_Yeah I know, I know'_

* * *

Toru didn't know what to do; Chase built this place just for her its special and she didn't want to risk damaging it but it was happening before her eyes, the plants didn't take anyone else being in here they, and were slowly starting to wither and die.

Wuya was then thrown away from Toru and saw a very pissed of Chase. Toru could feel her mate/master's aura and it was anything but pleasant.

Chase went over to Wuya's aching body and grabbed her by the neck.

"Ch-Chase, please stop-AH!" Chase tightened his grip her neck.

"I believe I told you before to stay away from this part of the citadel. You ignored my orders Wuya." Chase glared at the quivering Witch hatefully; he detested having his orders ignored. His beast was viable to tear her apart but he kept it at bay.

Wuya tried to get Chase to loosen his grip but nothing was working. "But I don't understand what's so special about this place it's just a stupid garden!"

"That is exactly the point you don't understand and you will be punished for it!" Chase snapped his fingers and 2 panthers dragged the witch away.

Wuya struggled and cursed not wanting to face punishment. Sighing with frustration he walked over to Toru and rubbed her face gently.

"Master…the garden." Toru looked around and saw the dead plants were Wuya and the cats were. The plants were so sensitive and so was the area, it only accepted her and Chase.

Chase gave his mate a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it, mate I will fix this."

* * *

Toru sat in her room sulking listening to _This is War _by _Thirty Seconds to Mars. _Hitomi entered the room in her cat form but quickly morphed as she got on Toru's bed.

"I saw Wuya when I was coming here. Oh my god is was hilarious; I've never seen anyone covered in so many bit marks in my life. I thought she was going to die!" Hitomi laughed trying to cheer up her friend but it wasn't working. "Are you still upset about the garden?" Toru nodded. "I don't get it what's so special about that place."

Toru looked at Hitomi and shut off her music. "It happened a few months after I came here, I was growing herbs in my room and Master Chase found out. I thought he'd be mad at me but instead he said he'd make me a place to grow my herbs. I love that place because a lot of the things Master Chase had done for me was because he felt he had to since I was his apprentice but the garden was the first thing he did for me 'cause he wanted to not because he felt like he had to."

Hitomi understood and left it at that and told her friend that Chase would defiantly fix it.

Later that night Toru went down to the garden and saw that everything was back to normal she walked over to a lake and gathered some water. The water there was the best; it had a type of cleansing property.

When she was done with the water she saw a blurry refection in the water as she turned Toru was tackled to the ground.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT UR THING) XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toru saw that Chase was on top of her and started to rip apart her cloths. She moaned as a rush of air hit her bare breasts.

Chase looked at her intensely, "Its been awhile since we had any time together, mate. Having you 'trapped' on that island caused my beast to unsettle, and that is not an easy thing to do." He gripped her soft breast causing his mate to moan louder.

"Are you angry, master?" Toru asked breathlessly, why were her boobs so sensitive?

Chase chuckled, "On the contrary. Using everyone around you to see your plans fulfilled is exactly what the Heylin side is about. I couldn't be more proud."

Chase then began to kiss her passionately. He was proud of her? He's never said that before.

The two lovers proceeded to remove each other's clothes and wrestle for dominance on the ground. Toru eventually got the upper hand and was now on top of Chase and gave a seductive smile.

She grasped her mate's hard manhood, making him growl, and began to ride him. Her movements were slow and she had an almost pained expression on her face, she'd never done something like this before.

As much Chase was enjoying her effort he wanted her to faster, so he grabbed her hips and rammed into her.

"AH! AH! AH! Master, please stop! I can't-AH!" Toru begged but Chase just laughed he loved the expressions she was making. Those green eyes of hers, always shifting in emotion.

"I added a new addition to your garden, Toru." Chase said with a devilish smile on his face as he continued to ram her.

Toru looked down and saw what they were laying in; gokshura. Its an herbal aphrodisiac that elevates sexual performance and desire in both men and women. She couldn't believe he snuck that in there.

"Master I can't take much more. I can't keep up!" Toru moaned.

"Then I'll take over." As they switched positions Chase flipped his mate on her stomach and transformed never exiting her body. Toru could see her reflection in the mirror and tried to look away but Chase grabbed her face and forced her to look at her lewd expression. **"Ah-ah-ah, mate, I want you to look."**

"But its so embarrassing" she didn't want to see the look on her own face it was too much.

"**But your expression is perfect. See?" **Toru peered into the lake and saw the face she was making. **"The look of ecstasy, anticipation,"** he licked Toru's mating mark and gripped her breasts causing her to give a shuddering moan. **"Its enough to dive any man or beast insane."**

Chase resumed thrusting into Toru who was looking at her refection. She felt embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Perhaps she did like being watched.

Chase's thrusts soon became animalistic and the intensity of this pleasure was too much for Toru keep her eyes open.

Hours had passed it was almost day break outside but neither of them realized it, it was always light in the garden.

The moans from Toru and the combined grunts of Chase were loud, if anyone passed by outside they would be able to her them clear as day.

They eventually came together and Chase transformed back and laid next to his mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON IS OVER. I RETYPE, LEMON IS OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

They both laid naked as Chase had Toru wrapped in his arms taking in her sweet scent. They had both fallen asleep and it was close to noon by the time Chase awoke.

Chase had felt Wuya come by the garden a few times but he knew she wasn't bold or dumb enough do disobey him again or interrupt him and his mate especially after she was punished. The only reason Chase could think of as to why she would even have the gall to come near this place again was because she sensed a new sheng gong wu. He didn't care let the monks have their trinket. Chase soon dismissed the thought hearing an unsettling moan from his mate as she lightly stirred, she must have sensed his anger flare again.

* * *

**On distant mountains**

Wuya had left a few hours ago to retrieve the sheng gong wu but the monks had won it by the time she got there. Chase was not going to be pleased when he finds out she left and came back empty-handed, if he didn't know already.

While thinking of an excuse Wuya spotted the ying-ying bird flying overhead and saw Hannibal standing next to her wielding the _Moby Morpher. _

"Hey there, darlin' your just the one I wanted to see." Hannibal said with his southern accent.

"Oh, what for?" the witch inquired.

"There's a new addition to the Heylin side and I was hoping you knew more about her."

Wuya sighed in frustration Toru again! "Ugh, the little tramp. She'd bend over backwards to please Chase, and I'm pretty sure she has too."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" the little bean asked with a raised brow and jumped onto the witches shoulder.

"Me? Jealous of her? Ha! She's nothing more than a little whore that Chase keeps around for some fun from time to time. Granted she's a decanted fighter and a mediocre sorceress at best but its not like she can compete with me." Wuya gloated.

Oh yeah Hannibal could use this. "So tell me somethin', darlin', if I could make Toru completely useless to Chase and shatter their trust would you be interested?"

"Not that I could make any official moves against her, but if you have any idea's I'm all ears." Wuya tilted her head to hear what Hannibal had planned and it was sick, revolting, and brilliant. She could see why Chase hated him so much.

* * *

**Alright I'm sorry this chapter's short I just wanted to get this lemon out of the way. All the herbs I mentioned in this are reall and they do exactly what I said. And for the record the next chapter or 2 are gonna get kinda dark so get ready cause I've never done anthing like it before and it may take awhile. Also for the record Toru's garden is more like a field it's a good 50ft all the way around. Chase doesn't do things small. Plez review.**


	19. Chapter 18: The First Unspeakable Act

**Toru: what the hell are you up to?**

**Me: something that's gonna make you and Chase hate me**

**Toru: and your fans to right?**

**Me: probably. **

**Toru: then why do this**

**Me: trust me I don't but I have to. Remember I own nothing except my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Wuya had left a few hours ago to retrieve the sheng gong wu but the monks had won it by the time she got there. Chase was not going to be pleased when he finds out she left and came back empty-handed, if he didn't know already._

_While thinking of an excuse Wuya spotted the ying-ying bird flying overhead and saw Hannibal standing next to her wielding the Moby Morpher. _

"_Hey there, darlin' your just the one I wanted to see." Hannibal said with his southern accent._

"_Oh, what for?" the witch inquired._

"_There's a new addition to the Heylin side and I was hoping you knew more about her."_

_Wuya sighed in frustration Toru again! "Ugh, the little tramp. She'd bend over backwards to please Chase, and I'm pretty sure she has too."_

"_Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" the little bean asked with a raised brow and jumped onto thw witches shoulder._

"_Me? Jealous of her? Ha! She's nothing more than a little whore that Chase keeps around for some fun from time to time. Granted she's a decanted fighter and a mediocre sorceress at best but its not like she can compete with me." Wuya gloated._

_Oh yeah Hannibal could use this. "So tell me somethin', darlin', if I could make Toru completely useless to Chase and shatter their trust would you be interested?"_

"_Not that I could make any official moves against her, but if you have any idea's I'm all ears." Wuya tilted her head to hear what Hannibal had planned and it was sick, revolting, and brilliant. She could see why Chase hated him so much._

* * *

Chapter 18: The First Unspeakable Act

**At a military science lab**

Toru and Hitomi had gotten bored sitting around the citadel so Chase let them retrieve the next sheng gong wu the _Sirens Necklace _it has the power to hypnotize men.

But by the time they could locate it the American government had it.

"So what's the plan?" Hitomi asked with her tail twitching with anticipation.

"We go in there kick ass and take the sheng gong wu." Toru simply said while changing her iPod to _Do It Like A Dude _by _Jesse J._

Hitomi gave a wicked smile, "I like that plan."

The two were ready to bust in the back door but the saw it was already blown out and a irritating evil laughter was heard.

"Oh, no"

"Is that Noodle? What's he doing here?"

"Fucking up our plans and fun that's what." Toru said irate as she drew her sword.

"Uh, we have bigger problems." Hitomi pointed towards the sky and saw Dojo in the distance.

"Hell no! Those kids are not gonna mess this up, lets go!" Toru pulled Hitomi into the building.

The girls had no problem get through the building, they met resistance but it didn't last long. They eventually decided to split up and cover more ground.

Toru had soon met up with Jack or rather avoided a Jackbot's claw chain. It barely missed her neck and it grazed her collar.

"Oops. Sorry Toru." Jack said giving an apologetic wave.

Toru gave an annoyed sigh, "How could someone build robots from scrap metal and be so incompetent" she mumbled under her breath as she went onward. Let him keep the guards busy.

After about 10 minutes Toru had found a large capsule-like containment unit. She wasn't going to check it out but something pushed her in and the door shut behind her.

"Live subject detected. Now activating DC project." A computer voice said as a noxious gas quickly filled the tiny room.

"Hey! (cough, cough) let me out of here!" Toru shouted but no one could hear her. She took of her shirt to filter the air but it wasn't helping much. Toru tried to remove her collar but it short circuited, it must have been damaged earlier. "Damn it Spicer." She tried ramming the door but that didn't work. Not to mention whatever was in that gas was affecting her chi so none of her spells were working. Her lungs were filling with the poison and she didn't know how much more she could take. Vision beginning to blur, Toru wasn't sure how much longer she could stay conscious. "Someone please help me…Master"

As she lost consciousness the door was ripped off its hinges and Toru was dragged out.

* * *

**Chase Young's lair-infirmary **

Toru had become ill, very ill. Her breath was erratic, veins all over her body were appeared black, and black spots had appeared all over her body.

Chase had tried every healing spell and nothing, over 1500 years' worth of knowledge and nothing!

* * *

'_**What's wrong with her? Why isn't our mating healing?'**_

'_I don't know; none of our healing incantations are working and none her own spells she placed on herself are working either. Whatever ails her it's affecting her chi'_

'_**Mate's life force is depleting, if we do not do something soon she will die'**_

* * *

Chase knew how dire the situation was and decided to head back to the lab but not before instructing his servants.

"None of you are to leave Toru's side; you are to guard her with your lives. I doubt that her current condition was the result of an accident, so if any intruder enters my domain Xiaolin or Heylin, they will be killed. No one is to touch my mate, am I understood?!"

"Yes, Lord Chase." His warriors said in unison.

* * *

**At a military science lab**

After the attack on the base and the loss of the strange artifact that was recovered all personnel was ordered to evacuate the facility and delete any remaining data so as to not fall into enemy hands. The base was practically empty save some computers.

One unfortunate scientist was ordered to stay behind and delete the remaining data. Chase took the opportunity to interrogate the lone man and slammed him into a wall suspending him by the collar if his shirt.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the scientist panicked how could they be attacked twice in 1 day?

"Who I am isn't important, what is important is whether or not you live to see tomorrow. The capsule that was removed from here what was in it?" Chase had the look of death on his face. Him and his beast were ready to tear this human apart if he answered falsely, but luckily he was too afraid to lie.

"It was the destruction cell project, it's a form of nerve gas." The scientist answered nervously.

"And what would happen if someone were exposed to it?"

"Well, they'd have 12 hours to live at the most but they would be as good as dead."

Dead? No she couldn't die, Toru was his mate. He wouldn't allow her to die! Chase's beast being pissed wound be the understatement of the year, he transformed and grabbed the petrified scientist by the neck. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"**Where is the cure?!"** Chase roared in scared human's face.

"Th-there is no cure." He stuttered

"**Lie to me again human and I will rip out your spinal column. Experimental nerve gas in such close proximity with its staff and no cure in hand? Do you take me for a fool?! You will tell me where the cure is now!" **12 hours he didn't have time to waste factoring in everything from the time she was infected to now Toru only had 8 hours left.

"I-I-I-it's been moved to a secure location on the other side of the country by now if someone was exposed to the gas there'd be no way to administer it in time."

"**We'll see about that. So tell me human where is this location?"**

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

Hitomi watched over her ailing friend and it broke her heart to see her like this. Toru was always so strong and now she couldn't move or talk and had a high fever.

She placed a cool bath cloth on Toru's forehead hoping to bring down her fever if only a little. "Don't worry, Toru, Lord Chase will find a cure." She said with a reassuring smile.

Toru tried to say something but could barely articulate it even with her hearing Hitomi couldn't really hear her.

"W-Wuya" Toru said in low whisper.

"Wuya?" Hitomi frowned. "Come to think of it I haven't seen Wuya this whole time. Get some rest I'll sort this out." She left the infirmary and met up with a Grecian warrior. "Orion, hey!" she called out.

"Yes Hitomi?" Orion has a serious character and a lethal warrior, one of Lord Chase's best, he also took the form of a lion that Hitomi thought that suited him. He commanded part of his master's army strictly, the others defiantly respected him. But as serious as he was Orion seemed to have a soft spot for Hitomi.

"Have you seen Wuya anywhere?" the cat woman asked.

"No I haven't, and in my opinion its better this way. That witch is always trying to go behind Lord Chase's back." His response was cold Hitomi could see how little he cared for Wuya's whereabouts.

"Normally I would agree but Toru seems to be worried and Wuya has been gone since Toru and I went to go retrieve the sheng gong wu. Could you please assemble a small group for me so we could look for her?" Hitomi asked.

Orion shook his head in protest. "I am sorry but no."

"Alright fine I'll look for her myself." Hitomi was ready to leave in a huff but Orion caught her arm. "Let go." She demanded.

"Lord Chase ordered _all _of us watch over the young miss we are not to leave her side. You of all people should understand that."

"Don't patronize me! Toru means everything to me! She found me and raised me when I was just a kitten after poachers killed my mother and brothers for their fur. A kitten without anybody to look after it wouldn't last a day out in the wild. I owe Toru more than I could ever hope to repay her and if I can't do this for her what kind of 'daughter' would I be?!" Hitomi didn't care about Chase's ordered she wasn't his servant she was Toru's friend and she couldn't let her die.

"The young miss is important to all of us, all the more reason to follow Lord Chase's orders, with him gone someone is bound to take advantage which is why we must all remain here and stay vigilant." Orion knew how important Toru was to Hitomi and who much she wanted to save her but leaving would only jeopardize her safety.

Over the years Toru had undoubtedly earned the respect of Chase's warriors which was not an easy thing to do. They hated Wuya and Jack just for their sheer annoyance.

* * *

A large explosion hit the front entrance hard as Hannibal stormed in, in his larger form thanks to _Moby Morpher_, and ready to fight ready to fight. All of the warriors had their weapons at the ready.

"My, my, it would appear that I was expected. So ya'll can tell me where you've hidden Miss Toru." The little bean had a cocky look on his face.

Hitomi growled at the intruder, "The only way you're even gonna touch Toru is over my dead body!"

"Very well."

Hitomi roared as she attacked. Hannibal dodged and blocked several of Hitomi's attacks

"Your defiantly strong, but you lack control." he threw Hitomi into the wall cracking several of her ribs in the process.

The others immediately joined in and fought there hardest many were seriously injured and 3 even died. Hannibal eventually made his way to the infirmary and chuckled at Toru's attempts to move and get away from him but it was all for not. She gave him a few don't-touch-me death glares but all Hannibal did was laugh and take out the _Golden Tiger Claws_.

Hitomi struggled to get to Toru everyone else was either knockout or to injured to move. But it was like she was in great shape either half her ribs where cracked and 5 other bones were broken, she couldn't even maintain her human form anymore, Hitomi didn't care though there was no way Hannibal was going to take Toru not while she still lived.

Back near the entrance Orion used what little strength he had left and took the form of a raven and went to go find Chase.

Back in the infirmary Hannibal moved a tendril over Toru's face making her cringe. The mere fact that he was touching her it made Toru want to barf.

Hitomi eventually made it to the infirmary. And hated what she saw.

"So you made it. You have quite a loyal kitten. Not that it will do you any good." Hitomi readied herself to pounce. "_Golden Tiger Claws"_ Hannibal opened a rift and went through it with Toru.

Hitomi was so close and only missed by a mere 2 inches, but 2 inches or 200 Toru was gone and she blamed herself.

"No." tears rolled down the clouded leopards face, "NOOOO!"

The Land of Nowhere shuddered and lightning stricking all over as its master's mate was taken and it did go unnoticed by Chase who was thousands of miles away.

* * *

**Ok I'm done with this. I always hated Hannibal in the series. I really don't want to write the next chapter but I have to and to get it right it might take a while so stay close. And don't worry after the next chapter the bond between Chase and Toru is only gonna get stronger and the next chapter will prove how strong their bond is now. Oh yeah and keep a look out for Orion again because I am not done with him. Plez review. **


	20. Chapter 19: The Second Unspeakable Act

**Me: uh, well since Toru was kidnapped and everybody else is of healing and recovering and Chase is half way around the world lets get started. This chapter does contain rape, unfortunately. Remember I own nothing except my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Back in the infirmary Hannibal moved a tendril over Toru's face making her cringe. The mere fact that he was touching her it made Toru want to barf._

_Hitomi eventually made it to the infirmary. And hated what she saw._

"_So you made it. You have quite a loyal kitten. Not that it will do you any good." Hitomi readied herself to pounce. "Golden Tiger Claws" Hannibal opened a rift and went through it with Toru._

_Hitomi was so close and only missed by a mere 2 inches, but 2 inches or 200 Toru was gone and she blamed herself._

"_No." tears rolled down the clouded leopards face, "NOOOO!"_

_The Land of Nowhere shuddered and lightning stricken all over as its master's mate was taken and it did go unnoticed by Chase who was thousands of miles away._

* * *

Chapter 19: The Second Unspeakable Act

**Outside the new military lab**

Chase stood outside the now smoldering remains of the military base and held the cure to save Toru with 4 hours left.

* * *

'_Those humans put up more of a fight than we thought. The Americans have been developing more advanced Tec'_

'_**They're weak. Relying on weapons rather than skill'**_

'_Yes, but some of those humans were quite skilled with weapons no matter how advanced. We might have to keep a closer eye on this country'_

'_**It doesn't matter now, they are dead and mate has a chance to live'**_

At that very moment a wave of energy swept over him and it was sickening.

'_**Our mate…'**_

* * *

At the same time Orion had landed and taken his warrior form. He was badly hurt Chase was surprised he made it here in that condition.

Orion held his chest trying to ease the pain of his broken ribs. "Lord Chase, Hannibal Bean attack the citadel and…he took the young Miss, milord."

* * *

**Hannibal Bean's lair**

Toru was lying on a table unconscious but woke up within an hour after she was taken. She was in a thin, long white dress, and her condition worsening by the hour. Not being able to move or talk made her helpless and if there was one thing she hated was feeling helpless. If only she could talk then she could cast a protection spell around her. Ugh! No that wouldn't work either her chi was still out of whack.

Hannibal on the other hand was enjoying his young captive's situation. He loved nothing more than desperate maidens.

"I think you look rather fetching all trust up and no place to go." Hannibal smiled.

Toru wanted to get away so badly but knew she couldn't. She tried moving her arm and shakily flipped the little bean off and gave a side smile.

Hannibal frowned and grabbed Toru by the neck, chocking her. "It would appear Chase has neglected to train you well. I will have to change that." Hannibal ripped away the dress he but on Toru. She was completely bare to them her illness clear as day but her body also adorned the fading bruises of her and Chase's love making. "So you and Chase, huh? Wuya was right, you do bend over backwards to please your master."

Toru was mortified! The only man who was allowed to see her naked was Chase. God how she wanted to beat this creep into a bloody pulp.

"But why let Chase have all the fun. _Moby Morpher!" _Hannibal then transformed into a tall, pale, muscular, naked man. Anyone else he would have been handsome but Toru knew what it was; all lies. "Now let see what Chase loves about this body of yours."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RAPE ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannibal gripped her breasts and cupped her sex roughly making Toru wince. One of his fingers entered her.

"Already getting wet I see, what a little whore you are." He whispered into her neck.

No, she hated every degrading moment of this but her body was betraying her. Why?! The torment didn't end there; Hannibal fingered her until he forced her to come.

He licked her essence off his fingers, "I can see why Chase would keep you around; warm, wet and tight. But that's enough messing around don't you think?"

Hannibal forcibly spread Toru's legs and positioned himself.

Pain. That was all she felt as he thrusted into her over and over again; pain and humiliation. Toru tried to think of anything to get her mind of what was happening right now, but Hannibal wouldn't allow that. A hard slap to the face snapped her out of it.

"Ah-ah-ah. No zoning out. I want you to feel everything, darlin'." He increased his speed. Every thrust felt like a knife was being run through her.

Tears were rolling down Toru's face as her body was being defiled. _'Master Chase will never forgive me for this.' _Her whole body ached from desperately trying to move but nothing was working her body wouldn't respond. If only she could reach her collar.

God she felt so good to him, he never had a woman that satisfied this much. "I do wish you could move I would love to feel you squirm under me." The little pervert laughed "I cant wait to see the look on Chase's face when he see his apprentice defiled and made useless. 'Cause you know he won't want you after I'm done with you."

He continued to rape her. He touched the spots were Chase would touch her. Hannibal left no part of her body unscathed.

Hannibal came inside Toru without giving it a second thought making her let out a squeak since she couldn't scream, and fell on top of her. It felt like hot metal was poured all over her body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RAPE IS OVER. I RETYPE RAPE IS OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Back with Chase**

Chase could feel every emotion Toru was feeling; shame, pain, fear, then finally relief. Toru hasn't felt this level of fear since the last time she was punished, and Chase swore to himself to never hurt Toru again. The very thought of what foolish vegetable was doing to his mate was driving him and his beast.

'_**If that foolish vegetable has harmed are mate we'll tear him apart!'**_

Chase nodded in agreement with his beast as he sensed getting closer to his mate. But he only had a less than an hour and a half left.

* * *

**Hannibal Bean's lair**

Thankfully Hannibal didn't nearly have any of Chase's stamina, it only lasted less than an hour were Chase could go on close to the crack of dawn. But every minute, every second was mind numbing pain. Her body ached all over as if trying its best to reject him. God her legs hurt so much.

The miniature tyrant got up after being passed out for an hour, and as he did he looked at Toru and saw she would be at death's door any minute.

"You don't look so good, darlin'" he laughed. "_Moby Morpher!" _he transformed back into his large bean form. "Well it's been a blast, but I have to go." At that very moment Hannibal screamed in pain as someone clawed at his face. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Chase, in his dragon-like form, protectively stood over Toru with his claws dripping in blood.

Toru couldn't be happier to see to see Chase. "M-Master." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Chase looked down at his mate and was horrified at what he saw bruises that he didn't put there, blood, and semen. That bastard raped her! How dare he touch her, defile her!

"**If you think your leaving here alive after what you did to her your wrong." **Chase was seeing red on how to kill this bastard

Hannibal could truly say he was surprised at what Chase just said. "You mean you still want that little whore?"

"**I'll tear you apart!" **

Chase lunged at Hannibal who morphed down to his normal size and jumped on his bird's back.

"Now Chase you could come after me with her only having what 10 minutes left, but make no mistake the moment you lose track of me I'll be back to claim your apprentice." Hannibal gave a cocky smile as Chase backed off and laughed as he flew away.

Chase growled as he transformed back and gave Toru the antidote. Thankfully it had an immediate effect the dark veins had returned back to normal and the dark spots disappeared.

He was about to summon his warriors and get his mate to safety and go after Hannibal, that is until felt Toru grab his arm with tears running down her face.

"Please-please don't leave me, Chase! You can't! I tried to move, I tried to fight back but I just couldn't. Forgive me, punish me, just don't leave me alone!" she begged, crying into Chase's arm.

* * *

'_Punish her?'_

'_**How could mate possibly see this as her fault?'**_

'_Her sprites been broken'_

'_**We cannot leave mate, not with her condition like this. We'll have to kill Hannibal another time'**_

* * *

Chase wrapped his arms around Toru and hugged her tightly.

"Do not worry, Toru I will never leave you alone…I promise."

The true prince of darkness had someone he truly cared for. He's always cared about her though but never this strongly before. True he fought it in the beginning when his beast suggested to but no longer. No one would ever harm her again, and if they tried…he'd kill them.

* * *

**Ok so not as long as I thought it would take. Sorry its so short I really didn't want to drag out the rape scene. Don't worry Toru fans she'll get better soon but its gonna take time and support like with any rape victim. I'm losing my steady stream of reviews people come on. And Wuya gets hers next chapter give suggestions as to what Chase and Toru do to her, I curious to see how your sick minds work :) plez review.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Road to Healing & Reveng

**Me: yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh. So Toru's mad at me and so is Chase. Neither one is speaking to me. I'm sad. Remember I own nothing except for my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Please-please don't leave me, Chase! You can't! I tried to move, I tried to fight back but I just couldn't. Forgive me, punish me, just don't leave me alone!" she begged, crying into Chase's arm._

'_Punish her?'_

'_**How could mate possibly see this as her fault?'**_

'_Her sprites been broken'_

'_**We cannot leave mate, not with her condition like this. We'll have to kill Hannibal another time'**_

_Chase wrapped his arms around Toru and hugged her tightly._

"_Do not worry, Toru I will never leave you alone…I promise."_

_The true prince of darkness had someone he truly cared for. He's always cared about her though but never this strongly before. No one would ever harm her again, and if they tried…he'd kill them._

* * *

Chapter 20: The Road to Healing & Revenge

**Chase Young's lair**

Chase and Toru had made it back to the citadel and saw it was worse than what Orion had described. His warriors were hurt, seriously hurt, or dead. Dead! Chase felt an insult that he was sure the only way to fix it was to kill Hannibal, but that would have to wait, Toru, and his domain were the ones that needed him the most.

Toru on the other hand was immediately given a reified hugged.

"Oooohhhh! Tooooooorrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuu! You're alright!" Hitomi cried happy tears as she hugged her friend. Despite how much her body hurt.

Everyone else also seemed relieved that the young miss was alright as well.

Toru looked down at her friend, "Uh, Hitomi."

Hitomi immediately let go. "3 second rule, right, sorry."

Toru looked at Chase with unemotional eyes and told him dryly, "I'm going to the hot spring." Chase simply nodded.

In the hot spring Toru scrubbed herself vigorously all over until her body turned. How dare that asshole touch her? How dare he rape her? How dare he take what was sacrosanct between her and Chase and defile it, defile her?!

* * *

'_**We were weak'**_

'_Be quiet'_

'_**Our mate was barely in time to save us'**_

'_I said be quiet'_

'_**That insect touched us. He had the gall to take what wasn't his, and we couldn't defend ourselves.'**_

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

Toru sunk down into the water, crying. She couldn't handle her beast right now she just wanted to get as clean as humanly possible and go to her room.

After about 2 hours in the hot spring, Toru didn't exactly feel new but the burning sensation in her skin she felt after scrubbing for so long did erase Hannibal touch which was better than nothing. She went to her room and decided to listen to music, 'cause who doesn't listen to music when they're feeling down. Sitting on her bed listening to _A Little Piece Of Heaven _by _Avenged Sevenfold_, thinking of what she should do next as Hitomi came in and jumped on her bed.

"Uh, hi." The clouded leopard smiled.

"'Sup" Toru said dryly

Hitomi looked into her friends solemn eyes. "You know if you ever want to talk about it I'm here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could smell your scent when I hugged you, I know what happened."

Toru's eyes widen then she began to tear up, "You must think I'm terrible then to allow such a thing to happen."

Hitomi shook her, "No! It's not your fault, Toru, if anything its mine. I couldn't protect you when you need me most, and I am so sorry."

"Yeah and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Hitomi rubbed up against Toru purring, showing her affection and smiled. "I could never hate you, Toru, none of us do. If anything we're all just glad you're safe."

"Oh come on don't get all mushy on me, now." Toru smiled. Hitomi smiled as well as they laughed and finally hugged. "Have I told you what a good friend you are?"

"You could stand to mention it more." The cat woman said with a smirk.

* * *

Above them the raven was watching showing Chase everything. He was happy to see his mate slowly returning back to normal.

As Chase watched his mate and Hitomi talking as usual Orion and 2 other warriors approached.

They bowed before their master.

Orion was the only one who lifted his head, "Lord Chase we have yet to locate Wuya."

Chase's eyes narrowed, "Then why are you here?! I want that Witch brought to me-no kneeling before me-she will answer for her crimes!"

"Yes, Lord Chase." Without saying another word they left.

* * *

Toru told him on there was back to the citadel that she felt a magical force push her into that capsule and Hitomi also mentioned how Wuya wasn't there the entire time Toru was ill or when Hannibal attacked. He knew that witch was never trustworthy and for her to sink to this level of desperation Chase could honestly say he wasn't surprised he just thought she wouldn't have the gall. Then again a desperate animal will resort to things it would never do normally.

After about a weak Toru seemed to go back to normal with help, of course from the others especially Chase. He was never really good at expressing himself verbally but physically through their love making she could tell what he was saying.

She was in her room dancing to _Trouble _by _P!nk _with Hitomi, while talking to Aranea via spider messenger.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the spider queen asked concernedly.

Toru continued to dance without a care. "I'm perfectly fine but I probably will need a catalyst for my rage soon."

Hitomi then sniffed the air and smiled, "You may get your chance."

* * *

In Chase's throne room Wuya was brought, or rather dragged to Chase.

Wuya was quickly thrown to the ground. "Ugh!"

Orion held her down, not pinning her to the ground but keeping her on her knees. "Bow before Lord Chase, witch!"

Wuya struggled against the man's grip with no avail. "Chase what is the meaning of this?"

Chase stood and walked towards the witch. "You're here to answer for your crimes against my realm and my mate."

"You mean she's-"

Chase cuts her off, "What did you really think I would simply I would get rid of my mate because that pathetic excuse for fertilizer tried to defile her?"

"Please Chase it was all Hannibal's idea, I swear." Wuya begged.

"Oh I'm well aware of that…and I'm also aware of your involvement." He said with a cold look in his eyes. He gestures Orion to move and the warrior does, and then grabs Wuya by the neck. "I normally wouldn't harm a woman as I find it dishonorable, but in this case I'll make an exception."

Blood soon spattered the floor. The sound of her screams could be heard throughout the citadel as Chase beat her. Wuya's dress was severely torn revealing the gashes all over her body. Chase then threw her to the wall splattering that part of the wall with blood.

Wuya tried to get up but she could barely move everything, it felt like 1000 knives were run through her.

"Are you feeling helpless Wuya? The inability to move, to defend yourself. Well that's exact how Toru felt, so it would only be fitting if she chooses your fate."

At that very moment Toru tail wrapped around Wuya's neck and lifted her in the air. Toru smiled as she looked at the bleeding harpy.

Toru chuckled, **"God you look pathetic."**

Wuya gave a weak smile. "Must remind you of yourself then."

Toru frowned and slammed Wuya into the granite floor head first. She kept Wuya on the ground as Toru moved leaving only a few inches between them. Toru moved a strand of hair off of the witches face.

"**I could kill you right now,"** she uses her claws to scratch Wuya's face. "**and it would be ease**."

"Then do it." Wuya said with conviction.

Toru leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. **"No."** She then got up lifting Wuya to her feet, unwrapping her tail, and then going over to Chase. **"Chase I've been thinking, death seems far too…merciful for what she's done. So I say we keep her as a slave."**

Chase gave an amused smile. "An interesting proposition, Toru."

Wuya held her aching, bleeding sides. "And what makes you think that I, Wuya, would ever become your slave!"

Toru smiled, "Well there are 2 reasons as to why you can't say no."

Hitomi suddenly came up behind Wuya and placed an inhibiter collar as the witch kicked her to Toru's side. "Bong." Toru petted Hitomi's head.

"What is this thing?" Wuya shouted

"**I made you your very own inhibiter collar with a few modifications, like now you're completely powerless. Reason 1**."

"If you think I won't just rip this stupid thing off then-" as Wuya pulled on the collar she was shocked with electricity. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**You didn't let me finish. Reason 2: If you try to remove the collar then you get shocked with 500,000 volts of electricity**."

The witch panted. "I don't care I still won't do it."

Chase then looked at Toru. "As much as I'm enjoying this my mate, Wuya is trouble and she will be difficult to control."

"**I know but I'm never without a plan. Although I don't particularly like this one." **Toru then put on some clear lip gloss and walked over to Wuya and kissed her. As she moved away, wiping her mouth of the spit, Wuya stood there motionless. **"Well that was…unpleasant"**

Chase raised a brow, "Do you wish to explain your actions?"

Toru showed his the lip gloss. **"I've been working on a mind controlling agent derived from my own poison, considering it is a neurotoxin. I made a few modifications to the compounds and concentrated it into this. Now Wuya will follow any order we give her."**

"And how long will the affects last?"

"**That I'm not entirely sure of, 2 weeks at the most, I think."** Toru said looking at the still motionless witch.

"Very well. Orion take Wuya to the dungeon and chain her to the wall." Chase ordered.

Orion simply nodded and dragged Wuya's limp body out.

* * *

That night, Toru laid on her mate's chest after a few hours of love making.

Chase held his mate close to him. "I was surprised that you let Wuya live, and I'm rarely surprised."

"Would you rather I had killed her?" Toru asked sleepily.

"No. I rather like the idea of her serving us, but I would like to know why you did it."

"I did it because when the day comes that you rule the world you will need slaves. So I thought I might as well get use to subjecting people." She explained as she fell asleep.

Chase gave his signature cool smile. "When the day comes _we _rule the world, my mate."

* * *

**Surprised you didn't I? The ones that reviewed all of you said I should kill Wuya and don't worry it will eventually happen just not in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint. Once again sorry the chapter is so short. But you gotta give me my props I've been pumping them out like a mad woman. I've mentioned a lot of songs and I gotta know at this point have any of u looked up any of these songs or have I mentioned any songs you liked so far? Plez review. **


	22. Chapter 21: Cats Can Love Too, Right?

***Toru stands next to kalulu***

**Me: soooooooo. You still mad at me?**

**Toru: *sighs* a little. The only reason I'm here is because things have been going well between me and Chase.**

**Me: so will you stop trying to kill me?**

**Toru: I've never tried to kill you.**

**Me: then who was outside my room last night?**

**Toru: I have no idea. *evil smile***

**Me: such a liar. Remember I own nothing except my own characters**

* * *

_Previously:_

_A few hours later Toru laid on her mate's chest after a few hours of love making._

_Chase held his mate close to him. "I was surprised that you let Wuya live, and I'm rarely surprised."_

"_Would you rather I had killed her?" Toru asked sleepily._

"_No. I rather like the idea of her serving us, but I would like to know why you did it."_

"_I did it because when the day comes that you rule the world you will need slaves. So I thought I might as well get use to subjecting people." She explained as she fell asleep._

_Chase gave his signature cool smile. "When the day comes we rule the world, my mate."_

* * *

Chapter 21: Cats Can Love Too

Hitomi was in the throne room, in her normal cat form cleaning herself until she saw Orion walk by. She got up and decided to catch up with him.

"Hey, Orion." Hitomi said gleefully.

"Greetings, Lady Hitomi." The lion responded.

Hitomi lifted a brow. "'Lady'? What's with the formalities?"

"You are Lady Toru's friend, and she is Lord Chase's mate; therefore you are to be show the proper respect."

"Oh."

Orion and Hitomi continued to walk the corridors.

"I don't get why you're so serious. You know you should try to enjoy life." The clouded leopard said.

Orion looked at the young cat dryly. "You'll have to elaborate."

Hitomi jumped in front of him blocking him. "Oh, come on you're not in the Spartan army anymore, you could try living a little."

Orion chuckled, "And what do you know of Spartan life, mikró?"

She looked at him seriously. "Ok 1: I am not little I just happen to be a smaller breed of jungle cat, and 2: I know plenty. You guys were tried and trained your entire lives. At birth you have to be healthy or be thrown off a cliff or sold into slavery. At 7 you're taken to begin training in hand-to-hand, given little food as conditioning for you might need to live off the land. At 12 you start weapons training, and at 20 you join the army and if you were lucky enough to make it to 55 you could retire. But that obviously wasn't the case for you."

"You are quite knowledgeable, mikró." Orion said.

"Yeah well I go through Toru's history books when she's busy training." Hitomi said with a smile.

"But even so knowledgeable or not you are still a child." Orion then walked away from her.

Hitomi stood there dumbfounded for a moment but quickly caught up to him. "Ok fine I'll give that to you. Mind, yes I am still like a child, my body however, not so much. Besides I think you like my child-like tendencies." She said as she swished her tail from under his chin as she walked away.

Orion followed the clouded leopard. "Oh do I?"

Hitomi nodded, "Mm-hm. Because you never really were one."

"We all have to grow up eventually, mikró."

"Perhaps, but you were thrusted into adulthood. Today is going to be different though. Come on you and me, right now." She took a playful hunting pose trying to bait him to chase her.

The lion scoffed. "I'm twice you size and lions are the best hunters."

"Well Mr. King Of The Jungle, you won't have any trouble proving it then." Hitomi giggled.

She ran off. A low growl emanated from Orion's throat as he ran after her. The two ran through the citadel and were spotted by some of the other cats and were surprised to see their fearless, ruthless commander having fun for once. They found it strange and at the same time they were glad,

Orion continued to pursue Hitomi until she nimbly climbed a tall thin tree.

"Did I forget to mention clouded leopards are the best climbers." She gloated as she looked down at Orion.

"You can't stay up there forever, mikró." He told her.

"Perhaps but you can't get up here either. You have to weigh 400 pounds, looks like being twice my size isn't much of an advantage now is it?" Hitomi stuck her tongue out and giggles.

"You'll pay for that, mikró." Orion gave a slight smirk

He took on his human form and quickly began to scale the tree.

"Oh my God." Hitomi jumped down and continues running. "Hey, you cheated."

"You never said we couldn't transform."

Hitomi ran behind the waterfall thinking she lost him but as she was sneaking out Orion playfully knocked her to the ground.

His lion body stood over the small clouded leopard in a dominating fashion. "So, mikró ?"

"Alright, already you win. I concede." She laughed and he chuckled. As Hitomi looked up at his features she licked his face. Orion seeming to not like this and moved away. "Orion wait. Did I do something wrong?" Her ears lowered as he walked away giving no answer.

* * *

A little later Toru walked into her room and saw Hitomi in her human-like form listening to _Everything I Am _by _Neely, _sitting on her bed.

"God I'm tired. Hey cat you know I'm gonna need my bed right?" She stopped when Hitomi didn't answer. "A-are you sulking?"

Hitomi look at her 'mother' with her sad cat eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Did what wrong?"

"Orion." Hitomi responded pitifully.

Toru sighed, "What happen with Orion."

Her 'mother' petted her head. "I don't know we were just having fun."

"Orion? Didn't think he knew the meaning of the word." Toru said unconvinced. "I'm sorry continue."

"We were having fun, you know, just chasing each other, he caught me and I licked his face."

"Isn't like a sign of affection in cat language?" Toru asked.

"Yeah." Hitomi gasped "Oh, god what if he doesn't feel the same way." She began to cry into Toru's chest.

Toru was starting to panic she could handle her 'daughter' crying. "Oh. Shit, please stop crying. I don't know how to handle this." She thought about it for a second and lifted up Hitomi's head. "Hey, hey, look at me. Everything will be fine, ok? I was aware of my feelings For Master Chase long before he realized his feeling for me. Orion is a proud Spartan but don't worry if anyone can put a chink in that armor of his its you. Its just going to take time."

Hitomi sniffled ad wiped away the tears. "You sure?"

"Positive." Toru laid herself on the bed and gave an exhausted sigh. "So, tired. I hate training after dinner."

Hitomi rubbed up against Toru lovingly. "Can you sing to me before you go to sleep?"

"Oh alright.

_Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale_

_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well_

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_

_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

_"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_

_"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"_

_"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"_

_"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky_

_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_

_Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes_

_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"_

_"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"_

_"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"_

_"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"_

_"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"_

_"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"_

_"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"_

_"No hand to help her find her way"_

_"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"_

_"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

_"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_

_"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"_

_"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"_

_"No god can help her find her way!"_

_"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"_

_"Feel now the weight of death and lies"_

Toru then feel asleep as did Hitomi, purring.

* * *

Orion was walking the corridors again and was thinking about what happened earlier as memories of his old life clouded his mind. The memories of his young wife Teresa. Oh how he missed her.

Being a Spartan they are taught from birth to never back down or retreat. Orion was one of the best even battling the Persians, but he was also brash. When he first met Chase and challenged Orion he thought nothing of it. Another fool that would fall at the hands of one of the greatest soldiers of the greatest army. But he lost like any who challenged Chase. Aware of the terms Orion had no choice but to become his warrior and a warrior is loyal to their leader. After he went with Lord Chase and his body never discovered by his comrades Orion was branded as a traitor and would be put to death if ever found. He had lost everything.

Hitomi was so much like Teresa, a free sprite, innocent, loving, up for a challenge, always trying to get him to loosen up and enjoy life, he even called Hitomi by Teresa's old nickname; mikró, 'little one'. But she never understood for a warrior-a Spartan especially-war was life. He swore that he could never love again but Hitomi was so much like her and in her human form looked like her. Maybe the Gods sent Teresa back just in a different form.

* * *

**Yes! 2 chapters in one day! Now what bitches! Love is a tricky thing. Now I know what some of you are gonna say, 'oh but kalulu this has nothing to do with the story development and these characters aren't all that important.' Well you'd be right and wrong anybody who's thing that or something similar. 1: I did make a development…character development (yeah that was bad I know). 2: I wanted another couple besides Chase and Toru. And 3: come on I think they'll make a cute couple. The song I used if called 'witch hunt' check it out here's the link:** ** watch?v=IJBH70Lntro Plez review.**


	23. Chapter 22: Magic Is Not A Lost Art

**Toru: so whats on the agenda today.**

**Me: magic training**

**Toru: I already know magic**

**Me: its not for you**

**Toru: then who's it for?**

**Me: you'll see. Remember I own nothing except my own characters **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Orion was walking the corridors again and was thinking about what happened earlier as memories of his old life clouded his mind. The memories of his young wife Teresa. Oh how he missed her. _

_Being a Spartan they are taught from birth to never back down or retreat. Orion was one of the best even battling the Persians, but he was also brash. When he first met Chase and challenged Orion he thought nothing of it. Another fool that would fall at the hands of one of the greatest soldiers of the greatest army. But he lost like any who challenged Chase. Aware of the terms Orion had no choice but to become his warrior and a warrior is loyal to their leader. After he went with Lord Chase and his body never discovered by his comrades Orion was branded as a traitor and would be put to death if ever found. He had lost everything._

_Hitomi was so much like Teresa, a free sprite, innocent, loving, up for a challenge, always trying to get him to loosen up and enjoy life, he even called Hitomi by Teresa's old nickname; mikró, 'little one'. But she never understood for a warrior-a Spartan especially-war was life. He swore that he could never love again but Hitomi was so much like her and in her human form looked like her. Maybe the Gods sent Teresa back just in a different form._

* * *

Chapter 22: Magic Is Not A Lost Art

**Chase Young's lair**

Hitomi and Toru were standing in the training hall. Toru had a set of magical charms in her hand.

"What's up with the jewelry?" Hitomi asked, ears perked.

"I think its high time you learned magic, and these charms are gonna help progress your training." Toru said holding up the charms.

"Why would I need to learn magic?" Hitomi was confused, she was a cat after all how the hell was she going to learn magic? Toru had to be pulling her leg.

"Believe it or not magic can come in handy when you most need it. Its gotten me out of a lot of jams before."

"Ok I get it, but what makes you think that I can do it?" Hitomi asked with her head tilted. Toru lifted up her hand and a pentagram appeared and hovered over Hitomi making an aura appear. "Whoa! What is this?"

"This is your magical potential. You see everyone has the ability to do magic but this aura show how powerful the spells you can cast, and from the look of it you can cast some wicked spells, with help of course."

"But how could I have all this power to begin with?" Magical powers or not she was still a cat it didn't seem to make sense.

"I have a theory; it might have started after I turned you human…ish. It must have enhanced the aura somehow. In any case you have more magica than before and we have to cultivate it so it not shrivel and die."

"Geez that's…vivid." Hitomi said unenthusiastically.

"Lets get started." Toru had set down the charms and spell bottles, and held up a crescent moon shape amulet. "This charm will help focus your magic and eventually you won't need it, but until then." She places the charm on Hitomi. "We'll start off with something simple…" A potion bottle levitates in the air and shoots across the room, exploding. "Levitation."

Hitomi watched with widened eyes. "What the hell is in those things?"

Toru gave a smile. "Incentive. Once these bottles come in contact with magic you have 30 seconds to get rid of them or they blow up. They won't do any permanent damage but it will hurt like a son of a bitch."

"What?! You do know that whole 'cats have 9 lives' thing is just a myth, right?" Hitomi did want that crap blowing up in her face, she knew she was doomed to fail.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, you know how many of these things blew up in my face before I got it right?"

"NO! And I bet you don't either, because you fucked up on it so many times you finally got a concussion!" Hitomi yelled. Toru blushed at her outburst. "Oh, my god I'm right. Nope not doing it, I'm out."

Hitomi was about to storm off when Toru caught her arm and giggled. "Wait. It won't be that bad I promise."

The cat woman looked at her 'mother' with her ears folded back. "But you said it would hurt if I screw up." She whimpered.

Toru sighed, "What have I told you about obtaining things in this world?"

"If something is this world was obtained easily then it probably isn't worth having."

"Exactly."

"But I don't know the first thing about magic."

"Ok. Just think of magic as these 7 little words, 'desire is power and power is magic.' You have to want something bad enough and let it swell. Then once it reaches its peak…you take it. That's the basic fundamental no matter how 'good' or 'bad' the magic may seem. And with that I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Toru walk out and left Hitomi to practice and gone to the throne room were Chase was watching in amusement as Hitomi tried to levitate the bottles.

"How is it going?" Toru ask as she joined her mate.

The all-seeing-eye showed Hitomi moving a bottle just barley but it blows up in her face in blue smoke.

"OW! Oh, yuck. Ohh, my fur!" Hitomi cried out.

"She is fairing as well as you did when I first gave you this lesson." Chase said with a smile. "Are you sure of this, Toru?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll get it eventually."

* * *

**A few months' weeks later**

Over the months to come Hitomi had greatly improved in her magic training. She was already casting moderate level spells. Toru had to admit she was a little jealous it took her a lot longer to master those spells.

With help from Toru, Hitomi was even able to summon some small spirits. Toru told her that spirits can be useful defending on the spirit, but some can also be testy and refuse to help all together, so she had to be careful on which one she picked. She also warned that the bigger the spirit the more chi you use.

Both of the girls continued the magic training but tried to utilized it in combat.

* * *

**In the dungeon **

Toru had kept up with keeping Wuya docile with the mind control but she had to admit it wasn't fun kissing the old witch. When she had to test it Hitomi was the unfortunate guinea pig but neither of them complained.

Wuya might not have been able to move her body but her mind was still sharp and she spent the whole time contemplating her revenge.

Chase soon walked in chuckling. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

'_You'll know the feeling soon enough you certain' _Wuya thought.

"Look at me witch." Chase ordered

Wuya didn't want to she resisted to the best of her ability but her body wouldn't listen.

"Tell me, Wuya have you sensed any new sheng gong wu lately?"

"Yes. One was activated an hour ago." Wuya said with emotionless eyes.

"What is called?"

"_Neptune's Trident _with it you could control the ocean tides."

Chase smiled _Neptune's Trident _was a very dangerous wu, I just screamed to be used for evil. Chase soon went to the training hall and saw Toru teaching Hitomi to control energy blasts.

He went over to his mate, "Toru a new sheng gong wu was activated, _Neptune's Trident." _

Toru gave a wicked side smile. "Sounds…devastating."

Hitomi groaned. "Ugh, this wu involves water doesn't? I don't see the use for it."

"Think about for a minute would you, huh? Neptune is the god of the sea and with his trident it would be a simple matter of sinking a continent or drying up one. Do you see the useful implications now?" Toru explained.

"Cool. I opt for the drowning thing."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while guys but the lack of reviews last chapter I wasn't as motivated to write. Yes Hitomi learning magic will come in handy. Plez review.**


	24. Chapter 23: Hard Rock 'n Roll

**Toru: ok so where is this wu anyway?**

**Hitomi: yeah! Tell us! Tell us!**

**Me: get ready, 'cause you 2 are heading to Orlando, Florida.**

**Hitomi: Whoo-hoo! We won the grand prize!**

**Toru: what are you talking about, this isn't a contest.**

**Hitomi: I don't know I'm just so excited!**

**Toru: *Sighs* why in the hell did you give me such a crazy ass friend?**

**Me: because I have crazy ass friends and I found only fare to give you one too.**

**Hitomi: but come on you love me for it. Say it. Say it. *Toru rubs Hitomi's head* aww. :)**

**Me: ok lets get started. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Chase smiled Neptune's Trident was a very dangerous wu, I just screamed to be used for evil. Chase soon went to the training hall and saw Toru teaching Hitomi to control energy blasts._

_He went over to his mate, "Toru a new sheng gong wu was activated, Neptune's Trident." _

_Toru gave a wicked side smile. "Sounds…devastating."_

_Hitomi groaned. "Ugh, this wu involves water doesn't? I don't see the use for it."_

"_Think about for a minute would you, huh? Neptune is the god of the sea and with his trident it would be a simple matter of sinking a continent or drying up one. Do you see the useful implications now?" Toru explained._

"_Cool. I opt for the drowning thing."_

* * *

Chapter 23: Hard Rock 'n Roll

**Hard Rock hotel-Orlando, Florida **

Toru and Hitomi had made it to the hotel and were none the less excited. The hotel was packed people both celebrity and non were coming in. The classic Hard Rock fountain was blasting under the color changing lights. But as much as they were admiring this place it was huge finding _Neptune's Trident _wasn't going to be so easy.

"Oh this is so cool!" Hitomi was especially excited she had only seen these people on TV. "Was that Johnny Depp?"

"Focus. With all these people here its gonna be harder to find the wu." Toru said. The hotel was big enough and finding the wu was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"You're right, and I can't exactly go in looking like this." Hitomi added. She didn't look completely human her front and back paws were huge and the several inch claws-while are useful-were a bit conspicuous, and if not for the small bits of fur covering her she could still be considered naked.

Toru sighed. "Hello, did you forget I taught you the illusion spell."

"Oh, right. Duh." Hitomi concentrated her chi and a pentagram appeared under and above her but instead of a triangle it was in the shape of a cat's head. The top pentagram moved down her body. Her blue hair turned blond and her fur turned into a white dress that adorned her clouded leopard spots-she still had her pride after all. Her large paws appeared to look like normal white gloves and shoes. "Ta-da! How do I look?" she asked.

"Very sexy. Now its my turn." Toru concentrated her chi as well and her outfit changed in a red Chanel dress with adorned with a black dragon coiling around it. With black shoes. "Come lets get going."

* * *

As the girls went in and _Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean _by _Shakira_ was playing on the speakers above and they searched high and low for the trident but came up with nothing after hours of looking they were close to calling it a night and continuing the search in the morning. That is until Hitomi got a scent and it was defiantly dragon. Kimiko had used her father's status in the video game world to get in with her team.

The girls immediately got their seconded wind and continued the search. Toru and Hitomi headed for the casino and passed a guy at the roulette wheel with violet colored eyes. Toru looked black for a brief moment but didn't stop. The guy looked as well and caught a glimpse of her green eyes and his widened.

"Hey, Toru, what do we do when we do find the sheng gong wu. I mean, its not like we can sneak it out." Hitomi asked.

"When we find I'll need you to get as close to it as possible and once you're in position I'll find the control room and cut the power. That when you'll grab it." Toru explained.

A man then grabbed them on the shoulder. "There you 2 are. I've been looking all over for you, you're late." Toru could tell by the way this man talked that he was gay. "You're the opening act and I can't have the main act go on if the audience is pre-entertained."

"Hold on!"

"We're not-"

"Ah-ah-ah. No time to argue. You don't have time to change but your outfits are fine." The man said.

As he pushed them towards the stage Hitomi looked and saw a statue above the stage in the shape of Poseidon statue and it was holding _Neptune's Trident! _

"Toru, he's putting us right under the wu." Hitomi said.

"Alright fine we'll put on a show and then we stick to the original plan."

Hitomi nodded as they walked onto the stage as the music started.

* * *

**[A/N yes there will be more singing an just so no one's confused there is parts of the song where Toru and Hitomi are singing at the same time so T: will be where Toru's singing H: is Hitomi and T&H is the both of them. also the song is called **_**A Female Ninja, But I Want To Love**_** here's the link:** ** watch?v=dPw-0vctJJQ ]**

_**T&H: **__Nanana..._

_**H: **__1, 2, 3, 4_

_**T&H: **__Nanana..._

_**H: **__5, 6, 8, 10_

_Dojo class I'll skip another bye bye_

_15 years yet a newbie at this girl ninja thing_

_Master not a single thing makes sense in all of this_

_**T: **__Yes yes! Mother always said this to me_

_"Being a ninja girl means you can't be girly"_

_With that said, my younger days were never ever really much fun... _

_**H: **__Then Then Then a night's festivity_

_**T: **__Never had I seen a boy as cool as he_

_**H: **__Red Red Red and deep inside of me_

_It beat, you see, and started to break free_

_**T: **__(Here we go, hey!)_

_**H: **__I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed_

_**T: **__It's not fair! I don't care! Just let me do what I want_

_**H: **__"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out_

_**T&H: **__You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!_

_What to do with me and you to set this feeling free?_

_**T: **__This I think as I watch you from a hole secretly_

_**H: **__Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?_

_**T&H: **__Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!_

_Nanana..._

_**H: **__1, 2, 3, 4_

_**T&H: **__Nanana..._

_**H: **__5, 6, 8, 10_

_**T: **__Peakin'? What, me? What 'cha saying?_

_15 years yet an obvious ninja girl_

_If I keep this up I won't get any jobs anymore_

_**H: **__"Hey hey, Gatekeeper have you been working out?"_

_"Maybe open that big door there for little ol' me…"_

_"Geez, why isn't it working!?" I can't even use this face for my own good..._

_**T: **__A merchant's daughter, seeing me denied_

_**H:**__With a "my my my" came running to my side_

_**T: **__Quietly, she whispered with a smile_

_**T&H: **__Oh, so that's why! We're rivals now, you and I!_

_**H: **__(1, 2, 3, 4!)_

_**T: **__I love and I want to love, but the foes are ever near!_

_**H: **__Wanna dice through them all with a cut cut I'll be done_

_**T: **__"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out_

_**T&H: **__You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!_

_**T: **__What should I do, I can't be excused for feeling how I feel!_

_**H: **__Bonsai tree I will be in just to watch you breathe_

_**T: **__Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?_

_**T&H: **__Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!_

_**H: **__Fall in love with me!_

_**T: **__Suddenly came a secret message written for me_

_**H: **__Wi-Widening i-in surprise, my eyes couldn't believe what it read _

_**T: **__Seek out and kill, he was my target like any other_

_**H: **__How could it be!? Why was it he? My mind was running wild with panic_

_**T: **__What do I do? I never knew I'd ever have to pick or choose_

_**H: **__But if I faltered on the job, I knew that'd be my end_

_**T&H: **__Father, Mother, Finally know now_

_What I really have to do Made up my mind_

_I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed_

_**T: **__That's the fate that my life is destined to pursue_

_**T&H: **__"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out_

_You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!_

_Underneath the harvest moon, I know the time is soon_

_**H: **__Flipping walls, I appear and I'm here before you now_

_**T&H: **__O happy daggers I have hidden, set me free!_

_**T: **__Ninja girl I am though _

_**T&H: **__Fall in love with me!_

_**H: **__Fall in love with me!_

_**T: **__Fall in love with me!_

_**T&H: **__Ninja girl, time to love in the ninja way!_

_Nanana..._

_**H: **__1, 2, 3, 4_

_**T&H: **__Nanana..._

_**H: **__5, 6, 8, 10_

* * *

As the music was ending the girls took a bow and left the stage as the audience applauded. Toru mad a mad dash for the control room, knocked out the guard and cut the power.

The entire hotel went dark, and Hitomi grabbed sheng gong wu. The lights quickly turned back on and the girl headed for the pool area and bumped and were about to run pass the boy with the violet eyes.

"Toru!" the guy shouted. Toru stopped in her tracks, who the hell was this guy? Well whoever he was he immediately hugged her. "Oh my god, Toru! It really is you."

Toru shoved the guy off. "Ugh! What the hell? Get off me! Who the fuck are you?!"

The guy sighed, "You don't remember me, I'm not surprised. Its me, Jason. We grew up in the same orphanage together."

Hitomi looked at Toru disbelievingly. "Do you know this guy Toru?"

"The name's not bringing back anything but those eyes…" then it hit her. A memory of a boy standing in the back watching helplessly while the other kids tortured and bully Toru relentlessly. "Wait I remember you now. Your one of the few kids that didn't tease with me."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah that's right."

Toru frowned. "Don't look so happy you didn't help either!"

"Yeah I know I didn't but I was going to, but you disappeared. What happened to you?" Jason asked.

"I escaped, that's what I did." Toru simply stated.

"_Star Hanabi, _fire!" The fire blast head right for them

Toru pushes Jason out of the way and makes a pentagram appear in mid-air. "Fulmen!" a blast of lightning dissipated the flames as Toru pulled out her sword from her armory.

"We will take the sheng gong wu if you please." Omi said with the other monks behind him.

"You want it pee-wee? Come and get it." Toru's voice had the resonance of death. _"Neptune's Trident!" _

A wave of water blasted out of the trident ready to drown the Xiaolin monks.

Omi quickly stepped up. "_Tornado strike, _water!" the little monk manipulates the water around him and his friends.

Toru noticed the ground was saturated around the monks and gave a devilish smile as she zapped the ground, electrocuting the monks causing them to scream in agonizing pain.

"Stop it Toru, there just a bunch of kids." Jason urged Toru but she responded with grabbing his shirt and lifting above her head.

"Back off! You don't anything, so get lost before I cook you Cajun style!"

She threw Jason aside as Toru and Hitomi resumed their attack, while the outside speakers were playing _Blow _by _Ke$ha. _

* * *

Raimundo's _Blade of the Nebula _and Toru's _Sword of Slayers _clashed with each other into a stalemate_, _Hitomi was keeping the others busy with the newly acquired wu.

Toru got closer and whispered in Rai's ear. "What's the matter, boy? Afraid you can't protect your little girlfriend? No that's not it, you just don't want lose to me anymore, is that it?"

"I beat you last time." Rai said with a smirk.

"Sheer luck, it won't happen again."

The dragon of wind pushed Toru away but they quickly got back into a stalemate. "You know I noticed quite a few things when we were on the island. You don't like taking orders from others because it reminds you of your father constantly ordering your mother around, hitting and abusing her." Raimundo hate in his eyes, Toru was getting to him and was enjoying every minute of it. "Or maybe its because you have to appear to have that macho-man persona you want to put on for Kimiko. Ah, that's it isn't it?"

"You're crazy." Raimundo said.

"Crazy? No, simply curious. Tell me have you kissed her yet?" Rai's eyes widened. "That would be a no. I would have to say I am curious on how she tastes."

He was looking at her like she was crazy. "Wh-what! You're both girls, you can't just-"

Toru began to over the dragon of wind while he struggled. "Why not; I have no problem kissing girls and once I get done they have no problem either, just ask Hitomi there." She purposely didn't mention Wuya 'cause she didn't like kissing her. "I wonder if Chase would like the idea of a 3-way."

Raimundo lost it and began to attack Toru furiously. He was swinging wildly and telegraphing every move to her making it easy to block. She knew she'd hit a nerve but she didn't think it would be this bad or this funny.

Over by Hitomi she was currently drowning them with a constant stream of blasting water from the wu. But what Hitomi didn't notice was that Omi managed to get away from the attack and kick the sheng gong wu out of her hands destroying the mini water spout.

Hitomi gasped, "Toru!"

Toru and Raimundo's swords clashed once more before she punched him. The girls went straight for the wu and touched it along with Omi and Raimundo. The wu began to glow indicating the challenged must be answered.

"Monks, me and Toru challenge you to a 4-way Xiaolin showdown our _Denshi Bunny _and _Shroud of Shadows _against your _Orb of Tornami _and _Sword of the Storm."_ Hitomi stated. The monks nodded in agreement.

"The game is _Boys vs. Girl: Battle of the Gods_ ancient Greek style. Whoever loses both of their god's first loses." Toru finished.

"LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they all shouted.

* * *

The arena changed turning into a large field surrounded by high mountains. Omi and Raimundo's Wudai robes appeared on top of that was Greek armor adoring there element symbols. Toru's Kunoichi outfit, along with her own armor appeared. Hitomi had no external clothing other than her fur but armor that covered her torso (but still showing a large amount of cleavage), arms, and legs.

Large stone tablets with Greek lettering along it. Each represented a god. Toru and Hitomi were well aware of the the Greek gods and the powers they possessed. The monks were not as diverse in Greek mythology as the girls were so they decided to show them who its done.

"Goddess of the hunt, Artemis, come forth!" Toru shouted as the tablet glowed and a giant statue of the goddess appeared. She adored a golden bow and silver arrows, which also appeared on Toru.

"Goddess of war, Athena, come forth!" the tablet glowed as a statue of Athena wielding a sword and a shield that adorned the severed head of medusa. The same weapons appeared on Hitomi as well.

Toru turned on her iPod as it played _I Burn_ by _Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams_

See what the girls did Omi and Raimundo called on Poseidon and Ares. The boys adorned the weapons of the gods Omi got Poseidon's trident and Raimundo a large ax.

"GONG YI TEMPI" (still don't know if I'm spelling that right)

Toru jumped in the air as she removed her collar while the statue followed her every move. The monks looked in shock and awe, what had she done to herself she looks like Chase.

As Toru hit the ground she immediately separated Raimundo from Omi and got him to chase her. During the chase Toru made an unexpected turn and back kicked and Artemis kicked Ares in the face sending him flying. The connection between them and the statue was evident as when the moment the blow was landed it also sent Raimundo flying backwards.

Really did feel like he was kicked in face just now and that pissed him off. Raimundo grabbed his ax and charged.

There was a reason Toru went straight for Rai, she knew he was still mad and would be easy to take down. He was still telegraphing his movements. Toru was easily dodging them and eventually Artemis punching her half-brother in the face. Soon Toru found the weak spot in the ax and as she made the goddess dodge the attack close enough she swung hitting the ax and shattering it.

Over by Hitomi and Omi. Hitomi charge and began attacking with her sword. Omi did a good job in blocking her, Hitomi wasn't nearly as skill with a sword as Toru but she was good enough.

"_Orb of Tornami!" _

Poseidon able to push back his niece back and blast her with a water attack. Athena held up her shield and blocked the attack but it pushed her back along with Hitomi.

Hitomi jumped into the air and threw her shield like a projectile knocking the weapons out of both the statue and the monk's hand. Athena then uses the water to quickly glide her way behind Poseidon; she thrusts his right arm and breaks it off.

"AHH!" Omi shouts in pain as blood spurted from his arm.

"Omi!" Kimiko shouted from a distance

Jason watched from a different area in total disbelief how could any of this be happening, what was happening actually? Giant Greek statues fight? And what the hell happened to the hotel? Why was Toru fighting those kids and why is there a cat lady?

Hitomi resumed her attack. Omi held his shoulder and tried to block his opponents attack but with little luck. Artemis eventually kicked her uncle back. The statue then ran forward using constant fake-outs as she continued to kick him. She then jumped in the air again and used her shield to reflect the moon light and blind the little monk. Finally she unsheathe her sword and decapitated Poseidon.

As the statue crumbled Omi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, no, Omi!" Raimundo was about to go over there and help him but was block by 3 silver arrows. He turned and saw Hitomi looking at him with an evil smirk.

"You should be more worried about yourself rather your friend." She said.

Raimundo gave Toru a rather vengeful look. "You're so gonna pay for this." He took out _Sword of the Storm; _Ares then wielded it as well." _Sword of the Storm, _wind!"

A tornado of air was shot out as Toru and Artemis backfliped out of the way. A large amount of dust was kicked up and Toru couldn't see a thing. As she looked around as to where the monk was he came out of the dust cloud and punched Toru several times. Mimicking his movements the Ares statue was hitting his half-sister eventually knocking her out of the dust cloud. Toru got up and felt something wet drip down her chin; as she touched it she saw it was blood. He actually managed to wound her. Instead of getting mad she gave a devilish smile.

"Alright then." Toru cracked her knuckles and made her aura flare as she changed her fighting stance from a martial arts stance to a more street fighter one and ran at the dragon of the wind. She dodged 2 blows with the sword and began to punch him. She let the lightning build in her hand and drew one final punch. Raimundo tried to block it with his wu but something happened, as Toru's punch landed it broke the _Sword of the Storm, _actually broke it! And with her bare hands no less.

The punch not only broke the wu but the remaining blast waves sent Rai flying back.

Toru's aura flared again but much more intensely this time. She crouched and ran at Raimundo full speed and punched him in the face. Artemis mimicking her punched Ares in the face as well but shattering it and the body shattered as well.

* * *

With the fight over the area returned to normal as they now had 5 sheng gong wu in their possession. The music changed to _Steppin' to the Bad Side_ by _Dreamgirls._

The girls were about to walk away with their prize but where stopped by Jason.

"Toru wait." He pleaded.

"What could you possibly want now?" Toru asked irritably.

"Don't go. I'm not entirely sure what's going on but whatever it is can't be good. I mean everything that just happened that was insane. Whatever you got yourself you should leave it, come with me."

Hitomi lifted a brow thinking this guy is crazy.

"Look Jason you're a nice guy and all but you're right you don't know what's going on and I'm pretty sure if you did then you go insane yourself. Besides even if I were even to consider it I'm taken." She explained.

Jason looked at her with disbelief, "T-taken? By who?"

"By me." Chase threw Jason to the side and held Toru close to him in a possessive way.

As he fell to the ground he was face-to-face with a giant lion that growled in his face.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Toru asked

"I came to see how you're showdown went and I was thoroughly impressed." Chase said with a smile but it quickly faded as he looked at Jason. "Tell me Toru how do you even know this whelp?"

"He's was one of the kids at the orphanage, one of the few that weren't cruel towards me." She said.

Jason couldn't get up from the floor do to Orion in his face. He wanted to bit the punks face off for even attempting to try and take his masters mate.

"Hold on, 'master'? Toru are you owned by this guy?" Jason asked.

Chase chuckled, "Owned? Hardly. She came with me of her own free will."

"BULLSHIT!" Jason shouted

Chase quickly grabbed his neck and chocked him, giving serious look. "Hold your tongue, boy before I rip it out. You obviously don't know who you're talking to but I'll let you live sense you had some form good judgment as a child."

Chase released Jason who was coughing wildly. Orion growled at him one last time before leaving with the others.

The monks had left as well so Jason was left alone with his thoughts of anger and jealousy.

'_What does Toru see in that guy? He's obviously violent. I can't even imagine what he's done to her to make her stay with him. I wouldn't put it past that guy if he beats her. There's no way I'm letting her stay with him. I'll get her to come with me, no matter what it takes.'_

In the distance a certain little bean was smiling as he could see the young man's anger grow and concocted a new plan.

* * *

**Alright people I am not dead but the lack of comments was making me not want to write. I might have gotten some work done last week but I was having too much fun at Florida supercon. I met a lot of awesome people, D.C. Douglas (plays Chase in **_**Transformers rescue bots), **_**Hal Rayle, I enjoyed talking to him the most over those 4 days (He did the predators voice, also if you've ever seen a Muppets movie he did a lot of the voices there to), Richard Steven Horvitz ( the one and only Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (the adorable GIR), Veronica Taylor (She played Ash in **_**Pokemon**_**), J. Michael Tatum (Sebastian Michaelis in **_**Black Butler) **_**and that would only be naming a few. I had such a wonderful time there and they where all so nice. I bought a ton of stuff…I'm not proud of it. Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter. So tell me what you think of Jason and can anyone guess as to what Hannibal's plan is and what do you think his death should be. Cause it won't be like until near the end so I would like to know. Plez review**


	25. Chapter 24: Pleasure in Pain

**Toru: why must you add confrontation?**

**Me: because I'm an author and you need confrontation in a story.**

**Toru: whatever.**

**Me: hey be nice. Its lemon time again.**

**Toru: Alright!**

**Me: remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Hold on, 'master'? Toru are you owned by this guy?" Jason asked._

_Chase chuckled, "Owned? Hardly. She came with me of her own free will."_

"_BULLSHIT!" Jason shouted_

_Chase quickly grabbed his neck and chocked him, giving serious look. "Hold your tongue, boy before I rip it out. You obviously don't know who you're talking to but I'll let you live sense you had some form good judgment as a child."_

_Chase released Jason who was coughing wildly. Orion growled at him one last time before leaving with the others._

_The monks had left as well so Jason was left alone with his thoughts of anger and jealousy._

'_What does Toru see in that guy? He's obviously violent. I can't even imagine what he's done to her to make her stay with him. I wouldn't put it past that guy if he beats her. There's no way I'm letting her stay with him. I'll get her to come with me, no matter what it takes.'_

_In the distance a certain little bean was smiling as he could see the young man's anger grow and concocted a new plan._

* * *

Chapter 24: Pleasure in Pain

**Xiaolin temple-courtyard**

Everything hurt on Omi and Raimundo they hadn't been in that much pain sense they first encountered Chase Young. Toru and tat Hitomi chick were ruthless.

Omi was hurt the worse; the wounds he got from the showdown would be there for weeks.

Raimundo was the maddest. He lost to her again! He just wanted to beat her so badly but he lost and he doesn't know how. And to make matters worse she broke one of their wu, its gone forever

Fighting evil was hard enough but ever sense Toru came on the scene it getting to be nearly as possible. She just like Chase and in some ways worse, Toru is constantly calculating and unlike Chase who has some sense of honor Toru wasn't afraid to cheat. They had to find some way to beat her.

* * *

**Chase Young's Lair**

Hitomi and Orion where walking together in there cat forms through the corridors of the lair. The tension between them seem too had lifted a bit, good thing for Hitomi she was starting to miss being around Orion.

"So where you and Lord Chase there the whole time?" the clouded leopard asked.

"We arrived around the same time the monks did." Orion simply stated.

"Then why didn't you help us? in case you didn't notice we were kind of outnumbered."

"It was your mission to retrieve the sheng gong wu on your own, if we had intervened then it would have damaged both of you and Lady Toru's pride as warriors." Orion explained

"Oh. So what did you think of the showdown?" she hoped he was impressed after what happened last time they were alone they barely spoke to each other.

"I was impressed, you fought like a Spartan. You used your surroundings to your advantage and were able to wound your enemy and defeated them. On top of all that you were relentless, I would be honored if we could spare one day."

Hitomi smiled. It wasn't exactly a date but it was better than nothing. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in Chase's bed chambers he pinned Toru against the door kissing her lips and neck roughly. Toru moaned as he sucked on her neck.

"Ugh, please don't leave a mark." Toru begged in-between her moans.

Chase chuckled, "Too late." He licked the now bruised and sensitive spot making her gasp. Chase moved her arms above her head and held them down with one hand. Chase then slipped his free hand into her pants feeling her ever growing moist entrance. "Wet already I see." As he continued the assault on her neck Toru giggled. "Something funny?" Chase said looking her in the eyes.

"You've never acted like this before. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous, of that Jason guy. You seemed rather pissed that he tried to take me with him." Toru said with a smirk.

"You are my mate Toru, and its only natural that I'd make sure any other male knows it. You have no idea how much my beast wanted to rip out that insect's throat for touching you. So no I'm not jealous but I am pissed." He tightens his grip on her writs making his mate whimper. "And I didn't particularly care for that tone of yours just now. I think its cause for punishment." Chase said with a smirk.

Toru's eyes widened with fear as she was lifted in the air, throw on the bed, and tied to it. Chase then ripped off her shirt exposing her breast wrappings and stuffed part of it in her mouth.

Chase loomed over her in a dominating fashion. "Let's see how should I punish you, mate? Ah, yes, I know."

He said nothing else as he used his claw to slowly tearing through her breast wrappings also lightly cutting her skin in the process. It hurt but at the same time Toru moaned from his touch. What was wrong with her how could she be enjoying this? But then again this isn't Chase's usual punish, she would normally be screaming in pain by now, but instead she was enjoying it and getting wetter by the second.

After Chase had removed the wrappings he looked at his mate to see who long he was willing to torture her. Her face was already flushed and she was already breathing hard. She was bound to their bed and the look of helplessness and lust was making his beast go crazy, he wanted to take her right there but Chase remained in controlled.

Blood lightly trickled down her stomach. Chase brought his face down to the base of her stomach and licked the blood off. As he was doing this the wound he put there had healed completely. He then began to lick her bare breasts making her moan with the movement of his tongue. Toru moaned and gasped as her mate lick one breast and kneaded the other.

Chase reluctantly tore away from Toru's soft, sensitive breasts and look at her face again. The shirt he stuffed in her mouth was nearly covered in saliva and her wrists and ankles were already turning red from her struggling. She wanted so much to be free but Chase wouldn't allow it, not just yet.

He began to remove back down her stomach and removed her pants and saw her soaked underwear.

Chase chuckled, "So you're enjoying your punishment. But as much as I'm enjoying your reactions their far too mild, I want to hear you scream."

He then ripped off her Victoria Secret underwear settled his face in-between her legs. Toru scream was muffled as this new sensation hit her, the feel of Chases tongue as it moved around inside her was indescribable. On top of doing that he was playing with her clit and right boob. Oh, God this was torture, she wanted him so badly it was driving her mad.

She was going to explode and he could sense it to and right when she was about to climax as he pulled out of her. Chase licked his lips as he saw the look of disappointment on his mates face. "No. Not just yet Toru, I want to hear you beg for it."

He removed the gag from her mouth and she was immediately breathing hard. Her very breath was saturated with lust. Chase wanted to take her as badly as his beast but not before she begged for it.

"Well my mate, I'm waiting. Tell me, beg me what you want me to do to you." Chase gave a devilish smile as he look as his helpless mate.

"Please master, fuck me until dawn. Take me as rough as you want. I want you inside me. My body craves only you. I want-no!-I need you my master, my mate, my only love." She said that last part with an expression he'd never seen on her face before.

Chase snapped the ropes that were binding her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "It's too late to regret this." He told her.

"I never regret my decisions." She answered.

Chase smirked as he quickly thrusted into her causing her to scream and kept up vigorous pace.

"Oh yes! Oh Chase harder! Harder!" she screamed

"If I go any faster I might break you."

"I don't care. Break me, shatter me! I want everyone to know I belong to only you!"

Chase only smiled as he picked up the pace and untied hands. Toru held onto him for dear life, clawing into his back as he did to her.

They both became lost in the flurry of their love making. Toru did fell pain during it but there was so much pleasure in-between so she didn't care. She begged him constantly not to stop never to stop but to continue claiming her, to break her, and he did. They had both eventually lost their words, only moans and grunting were exchanged between the lovers. Chase continued to shift back and forth between his human and dragon form.

Toru had come more times than she could remember but her final end was coming and thankfully so was Chase's. He speed up even more, Toru didn't even think that was possible as she felt her wall clench around him. Toru let out a screaming moan as Chase roared releasing into her.

Chase removed himself and laid beside mate. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Chase held her close to him and soon fell asleep as well.

There was no way in hell Toru would be able to walk in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON OVER I RETYPE LEMON OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Hard Rock hotel-Orlando, Florida**

Jason stood inside a hotel room holding a dragon shape pot with a green soup inside. It had a vague smell of evil on it. He look at the little bean that offered it to him who had an smart-ass smirk on his face.

"And you're telling me if I drink this I'll have the power to get Toru away from that creep?" Jason asked.

"Yes, my boy its that simple." Hannibal said.

"So what do you want in return?" Jason lifted a brow.

"Oh nothing much, just seeing dear innocent Toru away from Chase is enough." The bean said with a fake concerned voice.

"Don't bullshit me what's the real reason you want to help me."

"Huh, well just know I hate that traitorous bastard Chase Young and seeing you take his girl away will do it." _'Sure you may lack the training and discipline needed to control your other half, becoming an obedient servant, and you might die in the end but not before I get close enough to that bastard and rid the world of him once and for all.' _Hannibal thought. "So what do you say cause all you have to do is drink the soup then everything you want will be yours." He gave a smile as his he was selling Jason insurance.

Jason looked at the soup again and considered his options: he could have forgotten about Toru but after seeing her 'boyfriend' he knew that guy wasn't right for her. And if he drank the soup he'd have the power to get her and keep her safe from that guy.

It became a no brainer for him as he drank the soup. After drinking it he dropped the container and fell to his knees.

"Oh I forget to mention the transformation might hurt a little." Hannibal said with a smirk.

Jason's body felt like hell as he felt his bones began to grow and shift, and the white part of his violet eyes turned black.

* * *

**Ooooooooooo, things are starting to heat up. So I really want to know as to what you think Jason should look like and what should happen to him. Boy Chase and Toru really know how to have a good time. Don't you wish you had their sex life, and if you do you are a super freak! ;) plez review. I still live for it!.**


	26. Chapter 25: Unrequited Love

***Toru sits in a chair* **

**Me: why are you sitting in that chair?**

**Toru: my thighs are killing me, that's why.**

**Me: oh yeah that's right chase ran you into the ground last night, huh.**

**Toru: *smiles* yes, yes he did.**

**Me: remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_So what do you want in return?" Jason lifted a brow._

"_Oh nothing much, just seeing dear innocent Toru away from Chase is enough." The bean said with a fake concerned voice._

"_Don't bullshit me what's the real reason you want to help me."_

"_Huh, well just know I hate that traitorous bastard Chase Young and seeing you take his girl away will do it." 'Sure you may lack the training and discipline needed to control your other half, becoming an obedient servant, and you might die in the end but not before I get close enough to that bastard and rid the world of him once and for all.' Hannibal thought. "So what do you say cause all you have to do is drink the soup then everything you want will be yours." He gave a smile as his he was selling Jason insurance._

_Jason looked at the soup again and considered his options: he could have forgotten about Toru but after seeing her 'boyfriend' he knew that guy wasn't right for her. And if he drank the soup he'd have the power to get her and keep her safe from that guy._

_It became a no brainer for him as he drank the soup. After drinking it he dropped the container and fell to his knees._

"_Oh I forget to mention the transformation might hurt a little." Hannibal said with a smirk._

_Jason's body felt like hell as he felt his bones began to grow and shift, and the white part of his violet eyes turned black._

* * *

Chapter 25: Unrequited Love

**Chase Young's lair**

It was about 9:00 a.m. when Chase woke up. He didn't require much sleep anymore, it was something he had almost completely outgrown, he found sleep distracting. In fact the only time when he truly enjoys it is when he's with his mate. Truth be told he never slept more than a few hours, the rest of the time he'd be taking in Toru's sweet scent, and enjoying holding her soft body up against his. Unfortunately though with the Heylin eclipse arriving in a few days he had to remain vigilant. This would be the last time he would be able to enjoy Toru's sweet flesh until the crisis was averted.

Chase bathed and got dressed making sure not to wake his mate, she would need as much rest as possible now.

Toru had rolled to her other side revealing her bare back and the scars it adored, scars that he put there. Chase frowned at the memories when he punished Toru. Her crying screams, begging for him to stop and desperately wanting forgiveness. He had told her before that he takes no joy in hurting her and that was the truth but he wondered, wondered why she never tried to escape or resented him for it.

* * *

'_**There is no point in dwelling in the past. She is our mate now and that's all that matters'**_

'_Perhaps but we must make up for the pain we've caused her'_

'_**The scars can be easily removed'**_

'_Its not only about the scars. Think of what the mere association with us has done to her, she has been hurt by not only us but our enemies as well'_

'_**But think about what we have provided for her. If we had left in the orphanage her skills would had disintegrated, she would have remained ostracized, subjected to daily beatings for nothing at all, and would have been without a purpose. We have given her a new life, a purpose, honed her powers, and made her our mate. She can no longer be made a victim'**_

* * *

After having talked it over with his beast Chase made a decision. As he left his room a tigress greeted him.

"Bring Toru a change of clothes but do not wake her" he ordered the tigress and she nodded.

As Chase walked down the corridors he found Hitomi and Orion training together. Orion wasn't letting up as usual but Hitomi was faring well she had turned into quite a skilled warrior. Chase will admit that he was skeptical about Toru bringing in the stray kitten and then endowing her with magic all those years ago.

* * *

**Flashback-5 year's ago-Land of Nowhere (Yeah I gotta do this real quick)**

_A 13-year-old Toru was exploring the borders of her masters' land he told her not to go beyond it but, of course she didn't listen and went into the jungle. _

_While walking she had heard gunshots, and unlike most people would have gotten distance Toru decided to check it out and what she found disgusted her. 2 men wielding guns and dressed in camo clothing were standing over a clouded leopard's dead body and her 3 cubs bodies._

"_Hey we got one more over here. Look at this one its sliver." One of the men said as he pushed back a bush revealing a small kitten. The man tried to grab it but the kitten retaliated by hissing and swiping at the man. "This one's pretty ferocious." The man easily picked up the thrashing kitten. "I know just the buyer for you."_

"_Quite fucking around and help me skin these things." His partner shouted._

_Toru had seen enough there was no way they were taking that kitten. She unsheathed her Sword of Slayers and extended it into sections and using it as a whip to impale one of the men._

"_What the-!" Toru the cut off the other man's hand that was holding the kitten and quickly cut him in half splattering the blood over part of her body._

_The kitten fell to the ground and started to mew loudly, Toru looked down and picked up the frighten thing._

_Toru petted its head trying to calm it. "Oh, shh, shh, its ok, you're safe now." She brought the kitten up to her face. The clouded leopard sniffed her nose and licked it making Toru giggle. She held the cub close to her. "You're so small I wonder if you're still nursing." The kitten then struggled moving down her shirt and trying to suckle her boob, Toru quickly moved the kitten away. "That would be a yes." She tilted her head admiring the kittens eyes. "Such pretty blue eyes you have." The kitten admired Toru's green eyes as well. "I think I'll call you Hitomi. Come on lets go find you something to eat."_

_**Chase Young's lair**_

_Toru tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, she had almost made it to the base of the stairs that go up to her room, but Chase and Orion, in his lion form, where waiting for her_

_She gasped. "Oh, good evening master."_

"_What are you hiding behind your back Toru?" Chase asked, as if he didn't already know._

_The kitten struggled in the uncomfortable position. "Uh, well you see its-" Hitomi fell out her hand and rubbed up against Toru's leg. She chuckled nervously and picked up Hitomi. "Please understand Master Chase, Hitomi was all alone, and-"_

_Chase lifted a brow, "'Hitomi'? You've already named it?"_

"_She a girl" Toru resumed. "Poachers killed her family."_

"_And you killed them." Chase said looking at her blood splatted clothing._

"_I saved her, and she seems grateful." Hitomi rubbed up against Toru's face making her giggle. "Can I keep her?"_

_To say that Chase was skeptical to say the least. He doubted this cub would be loyal for long she might only be doing this to benefit herself. Cats are very clever creatures, so he decided to test the cub. _

_Chase reached for his apprentice with his anger purposely flaring, before Toru could even tense up Hitomi climbed on her shoulder swiping and hissing at him. There was no way this guy was going to hurt Toru._

_Chase smiled, "You can keep her."_

_Toru's face lite up with joy, "Thank you, master."_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

**A few hours later**

Jason was standing outside Chase's lair. Hatred poured out of his eyes. He wanted to face Chase and get Toru out of here, seeing his domain he was surprised anyone could live here.

"CHASE YOUNG! I CHALLENGE YOU! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Jason shouted.

Chase stood behind the young man wondering how he was even able to get here without his sensing it.

"You truly are a fool." Chase said coldly as Jason turned around.

"Where is Toru?" Jason growled.

Chase just gave him a smirk as he answered. "A sleep in my bed. You should have heard how she begged for me to fuck her."

Jason was seething with rage as he clenched his teeth and fists as he attacked Chase. Chase was surprised to see that this Jason guy was fast although he had no problem blocking the intruder's attacks. He wanted to see the extent of his newfound power.

Hearing the commotion outside Toru and Hitomi decided to see what was going on. What they saw was shocking to say the least. Chase was fighting Jason.

Toru's eyes widen "M-Master."

"How the hell did that guy get here?" Hitomi asked.

Chase was curious as well but only for a second he knew the only way this insect was able to find his domain let alone make it here unharmed had to be the work of Hannibal Bean sending other to do his dirty work, typical. Toru was about to unsheathe her sword when Chase stopped her.

"No, Toru, stay back." Chase ordered.

Jason saw the look of concern in Toru's eyes. Why was she worried about this jerk? I didn't matter, 'cause once he won he would take Toru away from this awful place.

Jason's eyes began to glow as his body changed it grew large and dark; he was twice the size he was originally. Jason's hands changed into 2 inch long claws. His hair grew long and white and long jagged horns sprouted from his head. His eyes glowed black and purple as an evil aura leaked off of him.

"Holy shit what the hell happened to him?!" Hitomi shouted.

All chase did was chuckle. "So you drank the _Lao Mang Lone soup. _Now this **should be fun." **He said as he morphed into his dragon like form and attacked the young intruder.

Chase immediately injured Jason by clawing at his chest. They both fought like animals with every blow that made contact the sound of breaking bones was heard. The fight eventually took to the air where they struggled.

"**I will take Toru way from here. She deserves better." **Jason proclaimed.

Chase laughed at the idiot. **"What like you? What could you possibly provide her what I haven't already? You think you're saving her. the only thing this act of yours will get you is killed. Toru will never leave my side. She is MINE!" **

Chase wrapped his tail around Jason's leg and used it to sling him through the air and slam him into the ground.

Jason was in agony and could feel his broken ribs not healing. What was happening he was suppose to be just as strong as Chase if not stronger but he lost.

As Chase landed he turned back into his human form. Toru and Hitomi had caught up.

"You've lost this fight and normally the loser would get turned into one of my cats, but I have no desire to have one of my servants trying to take my mate. Go home boy while I'm still feeling merciful." Chase said as he was walking away.

Jason struggled to get up. "No way, I'm not giving up."

"I have to give him credit the guy's determined." Hitomi said with a smirk.

Jason struggled on his hands and knees desperately trying to get to his feet. "She can't stay with a monster like you." He gagged as he puked up blood and fell to his side in pain.

Toru watched in horror and curiosity. "Master what's happening to him?"

"It he lacks the proper training to control his beast it's tearing him apart from the inside." Chase explained.

Jason coughed up more blood. "No. He said I could beat you. That I would win Toru."

"But you can't." Chase said narrowing his eyes.

Chase was starting to walk away when Jason spoke again. "This isn't over. I will be back for Toru, I won't give up."

"Very well, since you are so fixated on my mate she can be the last thing you ever see. Toru kill this insect." Chase ordered as he walked away.

Toru's eyes widen but she still complied with her masters orders. "Yes Master Chase."

Chase growled lightly as he heard a hint of regret in her voice.

Hitomi had offered to do it for her but Toru refused and told her to go and wait for her back at the lair.

Toru rolled Jason on his back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll make it quick." She said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Why? Why do you stay with him?" Jason asked as blood ran down his chin.

"He is my master, he saved me and gave me a purpose, a reason for living."

"Maybe if I was braver I could have given you a reason for living before he did."

Toru tighten the grip on her hilt and actually felt tears welling up. No one had ever gone to such lengths for her before. For what? Love? She loved Chase, how could she not, but this guy, someone she hadn't seen since she was a child how could someone do something so incredibly stupid?

"You love sick fool. I don't understand why would you do all this for someone you barley know? All you did was sign your own death warrant." She said still struggling to not drop her sword.

Part of Toru was content to show mercy and let him go. But another part of her was terrified to face her master's fury.

"I did it because this world isn't as bad as you think. You don't have to hate the world, Toru. You deserve to have a pure smile, one that isn't obtained through the pain and suffering of others. Just come with me and I could give you that. We can start over, I want to make up for all the times I wasn't there for you." He said it with the most sincere look anyone had ever given her. It was the same look when she mated with Chase for the first time. He loved her, truly loved her.

Toru was conflicted she knew what she had to do. No one had ever confessed to her before. She felt so many emotions she thought her head was going to explode. She's been face with many conflicts before both internal and external but never this. She's never hesitated so much in her life.

After about 20 minutes Toru regained part of her sanity and held her sword Jason's chest.

"I'm sorry but I could never go with you not in this life or the next."

And with that she plugged her sword into his heart. Jason gasped his final breaths. She thought the last thing she'd see in his eyes would be anger for not only rejecting him but killing him as well. But instead he gave her the same look her mother gave her: one of love and content.

This had to be Toru's hardest kill she had ever done. She even shed a tear for her unrequited love.

* * *

Today was a long day all Toru wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away but she had to go and give Wuya another dose of the mind control serum.

As she walked into the dungeon and opened the door to the witches cell her eyes widened and Toru immediately ran to the throne room.

"Master!" Toru shouted, as she ran straight up to Chase.

"What is it Toru?" Toru was frighten and she isn't frightened.

"Its Wuya, she's gone!"

* * *

**Looooooooong day. I was lazy this week. But my birthday is this Sunday so I thought I'd give you another chapter. (its like a reverse b-day gift) So what'd you think I must know! I killed Jason off a lot sooner than I thought but oh well. So what did you guys think of the emotional scene? I think it was mean that Chase made her kill him, what do you think. Plez review the best b-day gift I could get from you guys is a lot of reviews when I check tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Heylin Eclipse

**Toru: oh my god this severely sucks ass. When can I kill this bitch?**

**Me: not for a while, sorry. **

**Toru: at least tell me that I will have fun killing her.**

**Me: oh yeah. Remember I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Today was a long day all, Toru wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away but she had to go and give Wuya another dose of the mind control serum. _

_As she walked into the dungeon and opened the door to the witches cell her eyes widened and Toru immediately ran to the throne room._

"_Master!" Toru shouted, as she ran straight up to Chase._

"_What is it Toru?" Toru was frighten and she isn't frightened._

"_Its Wuya, she's gone!" _

* * *

Chapter 26: The Heylin Eclipse

**Chase Young's lair**

The Heylin eclipse was today and Chase had a lot to worry about; Wuya had escaped, Hannibal was still at large and he had the monks to deal with. Today was going to be a long day.

Toru was looking out the eyes of the lair and looking at the pending eclipse, while she thought it looked eerily beautiful Toru felt like the stronger it got the weaker she was feeling. She had to ask Master Chase about this.

As she walked to the throne room she saw the cat warriors gathered, Hitomi was among them in her cat form and Toru walked up to her.

"Hitomi what's going on?" she asked the clouded leopard.

"I thought you knew. Orion just told me Lord Chase wanted to see everyone." Hitomi told her friend.

Everyone soon got quiet as they saw there master above them.

"My fellow warriors, there is a weak link that must be dealt with; its Wuya. Once I rid myself of that pesky clown face I'll have time to focus on my true enemy, Hannibal Bean. But for now we must remain patient until the full eclipse of the sun has past, during those minutes I will be weakened and you will all fall into deep a sleep."

Toru sat on the arm of her mate/master's throne, her question was pretty much answered after hearing that. If she was weakened as well how could she protect him?

Chase walked in and saw the troubled look on his mates face and confronted her.

"Something is troubling you my mate." He gently lifted her chin making her look at him. "What is it?"

Toru gave him a worried look. "I'm just a little worried master, I've been feeling weak sense the Heylin eclipse began approaching."

Chase's eyes slightly widened as he had a realization. "It is the result of the binding spell."

"I don't understand." His mate said shaking her head in confusion.

"My chi had an unforeseen side effect when we first bonded and apparently there is another. The weakness is only temporary Toru, once the eclipse has past you'll be fine."

Toru was in her room listening to _Unbroken _by _Ashes Remain_ and thought about what Chase said, 'fine' he said she didn't feel fine, and it wasn't just the weakness she felt there was something else to. She could feel it in the base of her spine. Maybe it was woman's intuition but Toru just had a feeling all day.

* * *

**Xiaolin temple **

Unbeknownst to anyone Kimiko had come up it a new invention placing the _Mind Reader Conch _into her PDA and used it to spy on everyone including Chase. She had heard what he said and had come up with a plan. But what she didn't know was that Ying-Ying had hacked into her system and saw what she saw.

* * *

**Hannibal Bean's lair**

Hannibal had shown the recoding to Wuya who he had 'rescued'. Using that love sick fool Jason was the perfect opportunity to set the witch free with everybody distracted.

"So the mighty Chase Young has a chink in his armor" Wuya said with an evil smirk. She wanted payback for all the humiliation she suffered as his slave. More importantly she wanted revenge against the little tramp that put this ridiculous collar around her neck.

Hannibal put his arm around Wuya's shoulder. "Hey sugar, how would you like to join forces?"

The witch chuckled, "Sounds absolutely evil, and I know where Chase keeps his wu. But there is the matter of this cursed collar. Unless its removed somehow I'll remain completely powerless."

Hannibal simply smiled "That will be no problem, darlin', _Thorn of Thunderbolt_!" he zapped the collar using the sheng gong wu obliterating it.

"Excellent work Hannibal. Now to pay that bastard a visit."

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

The eclipse was nearly full and all of the cat warriors, except for Hitomi, had all fallen asleep. Hitomi had stayed with Orion, in her cat form, trying to wake him by nuzzling and licking his face but nothing was working.

Toru walked by and saw the look on Hitomi's face as she was laying next to Orion and petted her head reassuringly.

"He'll wake up soon, don't get so stressed, ok?" Toru said with a loving look on her face.

Hitomi sighed, "I know, but I just can't help it."

"Come on we need to talk to Master Chase anyway." Hitomi nodded and the girls made their way to the throne room. "Master. I need to talk to-"

Toru gasped as she saw Hannibal, the memories from there last encounter made Toru sick to her core, but she wasn't scared, she was pissed. On top of that Wuya was there to, and wasn't wearing the collar, how did she get it off?

Chase made the first move and lunged at the pair, but Chase being so weakened Wuya easily tripped him and Hannibal threw him into one of the lion statues.

The pair stood over Chase.

"I've waited a long time for this!" Hannibal tried to smash Chase but he dodged the attack and moved away from them.

Toru and Hitomi confronted Hannibal. Hate burned in her eyes.

"My, my, Toru its been a while." Hannibal said with a side smirk.

"Not long enough. Reqiup! _Domina arma __D__eathstrike__!" _

Golden armor adorned her torso and slit off into 3 sections going down the sides of both of her legs and middle section that went down to her knees. Black armor then covered the rest of her body. 10 inch serrated blades them came out of her armor as Toru channeled lightning through them.

Toru and Hitomi worked as a team trying to hold off Hannibal off. Their teamwork was flawless but Toru was too weak to keep up for long and messed up one of their moves.

Hitomi was the first to go down as Hannibal threw her up into the roof and landed hard on the ground cracking it, knocking her unconscious.

"Hito-Ahh!" Hannibal then slammed Toru into the wall as her armor shattered. _'I'm too weak; my chi won't hold any of my spells'_

Chase was blocking Wuya's attacks to the best of his ability.

"Not so almighty, are we today?" Wuya kicked Chase and landed in front of Hannibal and went over to the weakened Toru. The witch laughed, "You look just as pathetic as Chase does. Ah!"

Toru smiled as she punched the witch, "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my fist dislocating your jaw."

"And now to finish him off!" Hannibal slashed down bot Chase caught his attack.

Chase struggled holding off the attack. "I maybe weaken but I'm not helpless!" he threw Hannibal and he slammed into Wuya. "Come Toru!"

Toru grabbed Hitomi and followed Chase who had opened a secret hole in the floor. As they went through it closed behind them.

Hannibal was going to follow them but Wuya stopped her. "We have no time; we must get the shen gong wu."

Chase and Toru walked the underground corridors. They could feel there powers slowly returning.

Hitomi was still unconscious. Toru had felt her head and noticed it was bleeding, thankfully she was strong enough to heal her friends wounds.

"I don't like this. How did they even know about your weakness." Toru said clenching her fist.

"I don't know. I would have noticed if Hannibal was spying on us."

Toru punched the wall behind her in anger, cracking it. "Ugh! God I'm so pissed I could just kill something."

"Calm yourself my mate, the eclipse will be over soon, and once our powers return we will deal with Hannibal and Wuya."

* * *

**On a mountainous desert range**

Another sheng gong wu had activated the _Cannon Blaster_, with the eclipse over both Chase and Toru's powers had returned and they were ready for action.

Besides Toru Chase also had a panther and a tiger accompany him.

Hannibal was sitting comfortably on Wuya's shoulder as Chase and Toru approached each other.

"I see you brought your kittens to do your fighting." Hannibal said.

"And I see you brought my housekeeper to do yours." Chase snidely retorted.

Wuya's mouth went agape and shockingly looked at the little hitchhiker.

Hannibal gave a smirk, "Once you're defeated you're welcome to join us."

Chase growled at the little bean.

"Oh not as equals; but to do our bidding." Wuya said with a seductive voice.

At that moment Jack came hovering down with on his helipad with his bubble-bots behind him. "You might as well give up, you're worst nightmare is here. Bubble-bots attack!"

The robots slit off engaging both sides. Wuya destroyed 2 of the robots using her spinning move slicing and dicing them. Chase then destroyed 2 more robots with his bare hands without even moving from where he was standing.

The monks were on a separate hill side keeping an eye on the battle.

"We have to make sure Jack wins, we'll wait until he gets into trouble and needs our help." Kimiko said.

Robots surrounded Toru, and in a swift motion unsheathed her sword, separated it into sections and used it as a whip to destroy the robots. Hannibal went through the robots like a hot knife through butter. They all fell to the floor and exploded.

"I guess that would be right about now. Dojo did you bring the wu?" Raimundo asked looking at the little dragon.

"Yeah its in here somewhere." Dojo was hitting his ear knocking the wu out.

"_Changing Chopsticks_!" Omi shouted

The _Ants in the Pants, Golden Finger, Fist of Tebigong, Kuzusu Atom, _and the _Ruby of Ramses _returned to their normal size.

Raimundo took the _Golden Finger. _And used it to slow down Chase, Wuya, and Hannibal as they were about to jump Jack. Kimiko then used the _Ruby of Ramses _to move Jack out of the way. The affect from the first shen gong wu wore off as Chase and Wuya slammed into each other. They looked at each other dumbfounded as Kimiko used the _Ruby of Ramses_ to move Jack-who was screaming like a girl-and ram him into the pair.

"I see we've been practicing." Wuya said as she grabed Jack about to punch him.

"_Ants in the Pants!_" Omi uncovered the lid and a swarm of ants spilled out and went into Wuya's dress making her drop Jack and itch uncontrollably.

Jack took the opportunity to crawl away. Chase saw him go behind a small mountain.

"Time to rid the world of this insect." Chase picked up a giant bolder and threw it.

Clay came sliding down the mountain side out of view. "_Kuzusu Atom!" _Clay vaporized the bolder just as it was about to crush Jack.

Chase looked confused as Jack reappeared completely unscathed.

"_Shroud of Shadows!" _Hannibal used the wu to turn himself invisible and beat Jack senseless, when he was thrown the last time Chase kicked him making him fly to were the monks were and landed unconscious.

"Dojo did you bring the treasure of the blind swordsman with you?" the dragon of fire asked. The little dragon knocked the treasure out of his head and Omi returned it to normal size. "Treasure of the blind swordsman we summon your help." A great light shot out from the box as a spirit appeared. "I need you to turn me into Jack, but only temporally."

The spirit simply nodded and granted her request and made her look like the red hair, goth teen. Kimiko shuddered in disgust as she flew away.

As 'Jack' got close to the _Cannon Blaster _and was about to touch it Chase phased threw the ground using the _Serpent's Tail _and Hannibal came from the other side. All 3 touching the shen gong wu at the same time.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown trio" 'Jack' declared.

"I wager my _Moby Morpher, _against your Conch, and Chase's _Serpent's Tail" _Hannibal said.

"I will fight without shen gong wu." Chase said coolly.

"The game is _Last to Drop Wins." _'Jack' said.

"LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

The landscape changed as the rock became large high rise perches.

"GONG YI TEMPI!"

Chase immediately started by kicking 'Jack' off the platform and onto another sliding down it. Hannibal then used him as a spring board to jump off his head and land on the other platform.

'Jack' regained his footing so to say, but accidentally grabbed onto Hannibal's 'hand' and was thrown. Chase then smacked him back. The 2 hit 'Jack' back and forth like a rag doll.

"You can defeat them Jack, I am sure of it!" Omi shouted, then looked at Raimundo. "Kimiko does not stand a chance."

"Why are you rooting for Jack?" Wuya asked.

"Uh, no reason, just like to go with the underdog" Dojo nervously said.

Jack grabbed part of the platform under Chase who had grabbed a rock and chucked it at Hannibal. "_Mind Reader Conch!" _

"_Once I win this showdown I think I'll take Toru as a side prize" _the wu read Hannibal's perverted thoughts.

"The only way you would even touch my mate again is over my dead body!" "_I locked away that foolish vegetable once I can do it again" _the wu read Chase's thoughts

Hannibal ducked the rock. "You crossed the wrong bean when you cross Hannibal Roy Bean!" he broke off a chunk of the platform and threw it at Chase.

Chase punched the rock, shattering it. The falling debris had knocked 'Jack' off but he had used the helipad to remain in the game.

"_Mind Reader Conch!" _Jack pointed the wu at Hannibal.

"_That Chase hads girly hair. A real warrior shaves his head like me." _Chase heard Hannibal's thoughts loud and clear.

"Ha! You could pour fertilizer on that head and nothing would grow!" Chase laughed.

Apparently that last comment got to Hannibal the most.

"_Moby Morpher!" _Hannibal used the wu to grow 4 extra arms and lunge at Chase.

Chase dodged the attack almost playfully moving only 2 feet back but jumped off the platform as it shattered. They jumped to another platform shattering that one as well. They separated and picked up the platforms under them and threw them at one other and smashed into each other.

Jack avoided the incoming debris and grabbed onto a giant stalagmite. Chase and Hannibal continued to clash as one result of one of their attacks created a backlash and forced them both back and the landed on the same stalagmite.

'Jack' then cracked the stalagmite under them. "Last to drop wins. Ha!" he broke the rock under him causing Hannibal and Chase to fall losing the showdown.

* * *

The monks celebrated 'Jacks' victory. As Hannibal and Chase got in each other's faces again.

"Don't get too comfortable, our paths will cross again." The little bean said as he flew away on his bird. "You can count on it!"

As he left Chase walked over to 'Jack'. "You surprised me, Spicer, and I'm rarely surprised but never fooled. By the way love the perfume.

Toru joined her master giving a glaring look back at 'Jack' also knowing his little secret.

"Were you flirting just now?" Toru asked with a raised brow.

"Jealous?" Chase gave a side smile.

"Of course not."

* * *

As Hannibal flew threw the sky he landed on a distant mountain.

"So what is I lost the showdown, I still have you my boy. And this time your emotions won't get in the way." Hannibal said with an evil smirk as a pair of glowing violet eyes looked at him.

* * *

**Oh Hannibal you sly bastard. What could he be possibly up to now? Well I know what he's up to but I want to hear what you think. Plez review.**


	28. Chapter 27: Deep Roots (part 1)

**Toru: so whats up now?**

**Me: now if I told you that what fun would it be?**

**Toru: which means I'm gonna hate it.**

**Me: not necessarily. Remember I own nothing but my own character.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Toru joined her master giving a glaring look back at 'Jack' also knowing his little secret._

"_Were you flirting just now?" Toru asked with a raised brow._

"_Jealous?" Chase gave a side smile._

"_Of course not."_

_As Hannibal flew threw the sky he landed on a distant mountain._

"_So what is I lost the showdown, I still have you my boy. And this time your emotions won't get in the way." Hannibal said with an evil smirk as a pair of glowing violet eyes looked at him._

* * *

Chapter 27 Deep Roots (part 1)

**Chase Young's lair**

Hitomi walked along the corridors, in her human form, rubbing against her head, Toru healed it but she still had a splitting headache. Orion out on his patrol caught a glimpse of her and caught up to her in is human form.

"Oh, hi Orion." Hitomi smiled as she greeted the Spartan.

"Good evening, Lady Hitomi." Orion said with a slight smile.

"Seriously you could just call me 'Hitomi'" she said with a smile. But Orion was incompliant; Hitomi eventually gave up on this knowing she wasn't going to change his mind.

"Have you're injuries healed well?" Orion asked changing the subject.

"Mm-hm. Toru is really good at using healing magic. I've been practicing to but being knock unconscious doesn't do too much good" Hitomi said trying to make a joke out of it.

Orion's anger flared. He couldn't protect her, and if it wasn't for Lady Toru Hitomi could have been set into a coma. He wanted to get back at Hannibal for harming her. Hitomi was to kind of a soul to even be allowed to have a single scratch on her.

Hitomi could tell his anger flared and tried to calm him down. "Hey, its no big deal, really I'm fine, honest."

Orion clenched his fists in anger. "No, it is a 'big deal'!" he shouted.

Hitomi whimpered, as her ears lowered super-gluing them to her head never hearing Orion raising his voice.

Orion sighed and petted her head. "I apologize, my Lady, I should not have lost my temper."

They had parted ways after the encounter and Orion couldn't stop looking at his hand. What was he doing? Hitomi wasn't his wife, she wasn't his mate and yet…he had strong feelings for her, why was that? May be it was the resemblance she has to Teresa, or maybe it was something else.

Toru was walking the corridors singing to herself softly but for some reason even the faintest part of her singing could be heard.

* * *

"_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try"_

* * *

Toru had walked to the throne room and saw Hitomi in deep thought.

"Hey cat, I got something to tell you we're going on a field trip." Toru said with a smile.

Hitomi's ears perked with excitement. "Oh yeah where?" she asked. "Time travel?" Hitomi asked as Toru simply nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I assumed that you needed some type of shen gong wu or some kind of weird syfi device for time travel.

"That just makes it convenient I have my own methods. It takes a hell of a lot of chi but its worth it. I do some time travel in my spare time." Toru explained opening a portal into a blance dimension.

The girls were in a room full of magical charms and potions. The room was bright adorning Toru's pentagram above and below them. It had taken years for Toru to acquire all of these.

"What spare time do you have that I'm not with you." Hitomi said unconvinced.

"That's the beauty of time travel I could be gone for weeks in one time line but make it back here as if only moments had passed in our own time line." Toru said as she went over the shelves trying to find something.

Hitomi placed hand over her face, shaking her head. "W-Wait what?"

Toru pulled out a small pocket watch. "Ah-ha! Here it is. And don't think about it too hard, trying to understand the space-time continuum to much will only give you a headache."

Hitomi looked at the small pocket watch. "We came all the way here for you to get a pocket watch?"

Toru twirled the watch before catching it. "Its not just a watch, its what where going to use to time travel. You ever hear of the Mad Hatter?"

"From Lewis Carrols' _Alice and Wonderland_, yeah I've hear about him, why."

"Well a few years ago I met a scientist was obsessed with time travel. The man was a recluse but he was also a genius. I had worked my way into his favor seeing that I not only had a true interest, but I could also assist him in his work."

"I still don't see the Mad Hatter comparison."

"I'm getting to it. The dear doctor was one of the top scientists in the world fascinated with space and time. 20 years earlier his wife got into a car crash sending her into a irreversible coma. After that he became obsessed with time travel, trying to reverse the night he lost his wife. He became so obsessed that he eventually stopped leaving his home. Once I heard that he was close I became is lab assistant. With my help what could have taken 5 more years only took a few months to complete. But while the machine was complete it was also unstable so I have to use my chi to stabilize it. After realizing that I offered the man a deal he gives me this and I take his wife out of the coma."

"I bet he didn't believe you at first, right?"

"Yep but I quickly rid him of his doubts and woke up his wife, and as per our agreement I got this."

"You know I keep hearing 'was', did you kill him?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm not that heartless."

The clouded leopard looked at her 'mother' unconvinced. "I still don't like this, I've read the _Butterfly Effect _we change one thing and the next thing we know apes are ruling the planet."

"You do realize that humans are a form of ape, right?" Toru asked. "Beside what does it matter?"

"Of course you don't care, how much humanity could you possibly have left?"

"Ok, look the time stream isn't as delicate as TV makes it out to be, you doing one thing out of place won't create a drastic change, in fact 99% of the time its exactly what's suppose to happen. So do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah why not." Hitomi shrugged.

Toru used her chi to activate the machine and a portal opens in the floor and the girls jump through it. They passed by moments in time and history as a light at the end of the tunnel opened. The girls found themselves in a puritan village and quickly hid behind a wooden house.

* * *

**Salem Massachusetts 1692**

"So where are we?" Hitomi asked

"Uh, the device says 1692 Salem Massachusetts-ooh, this might be a problem." Toru said messing with the device.

"I'm sorry, I know I did not hear Salem Massachusetts during the 1600s. WHAT DO WE DO?!" Hitomi shouted.

Toru quickly placed her hand over her friend's mouth. "I know how about you shut up and let me perform an allusion spell so we can blend in."

"Oh, ok."

Toru used her chi and disguise both of them in puritan clothing they wore a coif, shift, waistcoat, apron, petticoat, and black shoes. Hitomi's blue hair changed into long and blond, her large paws turned into white gloves, and her slited blue eyes turned into normal looking ones. The girls looked at the heavy clothing and cringed.

"Ew." They said in unison.

"Is this what humans actually considered fashion? Its gross." Hitomi said.

"Ok I'm all for blending in but I refuse to wear a freakin' doily on my head. My hair may not be long but it looks too good to be covered up." Toru stated as she took off the coif and threw it through the ground stomping on it.

"Ditto." Hitomi did the same and rid herself of her coif.

The girls head into the town walking along the dirt road and were quickly getting looks.

"We don't look that strange do we?" Hitomi asked.

"No, but I might to blame for it."

The girls walked around town for a while until Hitomi felt her stomach growling.

Hitomi tugged on her 'mother's' dress. "Mama, I'm hungry!" she whined.

People nearby immediately started to give them looks did that girl just call that black woman mama?

"Don't say crap like that in public!" Toru grabbed Hitomi's hand and tugged her along until they made it to a pub. The place was poorly lite, and mainly filled with men with poor personal hygiene problems. They were getting unwanted stares as a skanky looking waitress walked up to them.

"You 2 don't seem like you're from around here." The woman said.

"We're not. Can you just bring us whatever's good here and bring me a drink, thank you." Toru told the woman bluntly. The woman gave Toru a look and walked away. "Bitch."

The girls had their meal and left the pub walking around town, and over and over again Toru would notice this woman near them. The girls eventually went down an isolated street and the woman followed. Toru pulled the woman to the side and pulled out a blade holding it against her neck.

"I don't like being followed lady. What do you want?" Toru said in a threating tone.

"Nothing, just thought I'd help out a fellow magic user." The woman said.

* * *

**2 hours later**

The girls followed the woman to her cabin deep in the woods. The cabin looked fairly small on the outside but when they went inside it was 3 times bigger than what it looked like outside.

The woman removed her purple cape reviling her long natural black hair, her caramel skin, and hazel eyes. She snapped her fingers breaking her illusion spell. Her puritan clothing disappeared and revealed her black dress, purple corset, and black boots.

"I apologize for the long walk, my husband and I enjoy our privacy. You know there's no need for you to hide, you're among friends here."

Toru snapped her fingers breaking her illusion spell, revealing her baggy black pants and green tank top and her heavy combat boots. Hitomi's blond hair disappeared and her blue hair returned and her semi-naked form.

The woman lifted a brow. "Endowing an animal with magical powers, not commonly done. Ok, introductions, my name is Nefertiti, and my husband-who should me back soon-is Agrona"

"Egyptian and Celtic, interesting." Toru said.

A baby then suddenly started to cry, Nefertiti then walked over to the crib and picked up the 2 month old child.

"And this little angel is Amunet." Nefertiti said looking at her child giving her a smile. "So do you mind telling me your names?" she asked.

"Hi I'm Hitomi and this is Toru." The clouded leopard said gleefully.

"So what type of magic user are you?" Nefertiti asked.

"Natural and talismanic magic user, and I do a little invocative magic." Toru simply stated

"Illusionary, and talismanic magic user in training." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Your clothes are quite strange, tell me what village do you come from?" the wiccan asked.

"We don't come from any village." Toru said rather bored.

Nefertiti saw the markings on her hands, _'Those markings'_

"So why did you want to help us?" Toru said looking at the woman seriously.

"Well there's not to many of us magic users left so why not help." She gave such a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later the girls where helping with dinner. Toru was chopping vegetables, while Hitomi skinned several hare's. It had been forever since Toru cooked something, Chase won't allow her to-that's what the servants were for.

Hitomi giggled, "We're eating bunnies." She looked at her 'mother's' fore lone face. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you gave Nefertiti a chance she's pretty nice."

Nefertiti then came in the house slamming the door behind her and rushed into the kitchen.

"You two need to hide." She said panting. The girls tried to argue but they were quickly teleported upstairs. "Now just stay up here. My husband is bringing someone over and he won't be here long so you need to stay up here for 20 minutes, please."

Before she could say anything else she teleported back downstairs.

"Well that was strange. I wonder who it is?" Hitomi asked

"That's exactly what we're gonna find out." Toru then made the floor disappeared revealing what was going on but remaining undetected by those below them.

The girls watched attentively as 2 tall men walked in, one was a black men about 6'5 wearing clothing that was fit for men of nobility at the time walked in. Nefertiti went up and kissed the man, the girls guessed that was Agrona. But the other man they couldn't see who it was he was wearing a top hat and dressed in English style clothing. Nefertiti shook the man's hand as the guys sat down waiting for her to finish dinner.

"So how was London?" the wiccan asked as she was finishing what the girls started.

"Just as dull and boring as I left it. I might go back in another 200 years or so an oracle told me there should be some excitement by then." The man said.

**[A/N: the 'excitement' I mention was the Jack the Ripper murders. For those who don't know]**

"Agrona, did everything go well?" she asked her husband.

He sighed obviously tired from his long journey. "It did, but there were some complications."

"Like?"

"Like Agrona here not being able to handle some nosy reporter. I told him he should have let me kill him, but no." the mystery man said with a side smile, the girls still couldn't see his face.

"Just because you can kill someone without thinking twice doesn't mean I can as well. I actually have to sleep at night, you heartless man." Agrona said not really caring for his friend's violent tendencies.

"I'm soulless not heartless, besides sleep is overrated." He said with a nonchalant attitude.

The man then removed his hat. The girls got closer to the floor to see who he was as his long jet black hair spilled out, his Asian face and golden eyes were revealed.

Hitomi's eyes widen. "Oh, my God…"

"It's Chase." Toru said in a small whisper.

* * *

**Well, well, well, I wonder what Chase is doing there? Anyone wanna take a guess? Go ahead, don't be shy. Oh and those lyrics I put at the beginning whoever is the first to answer correctly they can suggest the next filler chapter as long as it doesn't involve killing Hannibal or Wuya. Plez review.**


	29. Chapter 28: Deep Roots part 2-The Trial

**Toru: I cannot believe this. What is Chase doing here?**

**Me: we'll just have to wait and find out won't we. Re-**

**Hitomi: wait, wait! I want to say it, please, please let me say it!**

**Me: go ahead.**

**Hitomi: Remember Kalulu owns nothing except her own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_So how was London?" the wiccan asked as she was finishing what the girls started._

"_Just as dull and boring as I left it. I might go back in another 200 years or so an oracle told me there should be some excitement by then." The man said._

"_Agrona, did everything go well?" she asked her husband._

_He sighed obviously tired from his long journey. "It did, but there were some complications."_

"_Like?"_

"_Like Agrona here not being able to handle some nosy reporter. I told him he should have let me kill him, but no." the mystery man said with a side smile, the girls still couldn't see his face._

"_Just because you can kill someone without thinking twice doesn't mean I can as well. I actually have to sleep at night, you heartless man." Agrona said not really caring for his friend's violent tendencies._

"_I'm soulless not heartless, besides sleep is overrated." He said with a nonchalant attitude. _

_The man then removed his hat. The girls got closer to the floor to see who he was as his long jet black hair spilled out, his Asian face and golden eyes were revealed._

_Hitomi's eyes widen. "Oh, my God…"_

"_It's Chase." Toru said in a small whisper._

* * *

Chapter 28: Deep Roots (part 2): The Trial

The girls couldn't believe, it _is_ Chase, why was he here? What could he possibly want?

"So where is she?" Chase asked.

Agrona motioned Chase to the second floor and the girls quickly backed up to the walls trying to remain quiet as the men went into the next room. Toru then made the wall disappear so they could see what was going on, still remaining unnoticed.

Amunet woke up from her nap and cooed seeing her father, raising her arms wanting to be picked up. Chase looked at the child intensely and smile as he saw a spark in her eyes.

"She's the one." Chase simply stated

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Your daughter's line will be the one to give birth to the next dragon of lighnting."

The girls eyes widened again. Did they hear right? The next dragon of lightning, how could he possibly know that?

"Its imperative that your family line survives, oh and don't be surprised if you don't see a male in the family for a while." Chase said with a side smile.

"Why don't you kick me while you're at it?"

* * *

After dinner Chase finally left and left Toru with a lot to think about. A little later Nefertiti came into the room holding 2 wooden bowls of rabbit stew.

"I brought some food, in case you two got hungry." Nefertiti said with a motherly tone.

Hitomi immediately jumped up and grabbed the bowl stuffing the food in her mouth, sating her hungry stomach. "Yes! Finally, I'm starving. Thank you."

The Wiccan handed Toru her food but she just looked away. "I'm not hungry."

"Hey, if she doesn't want it I'll take it. No point in letting good rabbit go to waste." Hitomi said with a full mouth.

Nefertiti placed the bowl on a night stand and walked over to Toru. "Look I know you might be a little confused and you must have some questions-"

Toru cut her off, "Oh I have questions but there not for you. I don't care if we are family. Actually, no, I do have a question- how did you know?"

"I noticed the markings on your wrists and knew that you belonged to him so I couldn't risk him seeing you."

Hitomi then raised her hand like she was in high school. "Ooh, I have a question, how did he know that the dragon of lightning would be part of your family line?"

Toru crossed her arms, "Yeah why is that?"

Nefertiti sighed. "The gods promised him the next Dragon of lightning to be his apprentice."

"Promised? Wait, wait, hold on, what do you mean promised?" Toru asked totally confused. She thought she made the choice to be with him but know she finds out that she was promised to him.

"While you would make the choice to stay with him or not part of you would be compelled to stay with him no matter what and neither one of you might never know why." Nefertiti explained.

Toru thought about her words and the more she thought about it she could see the truth in them. While she forgave Chase for the punishments she could never forget them. She never knew why she never tried to run. She would always rationalize it that because that she had nowhere else to go or that he would find her no matter where she ran. But deep inside she felt a small, yet influential force compelling her to stay and she never fought it no matter how bad things got.

Although Toru had to admit every time she was punished Chase would make it up to her and they had more good times then bad so she thought that was a reason to stay. But this was just too confusing, Toru never believed she had a set fate, although the more she thought about it, it was starting to look that way.

* * *

**A few days later**

Over the next few days the girls stayed with Nefertiti and Agrona, she explained to him their situation and he understood in fact he was glad to see that their great times 8 granddaughter was such a strong magic user and was mated to Chase, but he had to admit he was a little surprised. Chase had always told him that he would never mate with someone he just guessed the centuries and soften him up a little.

The girls went shopping in the market with Nefertiti and Amunet in her arms. As they were leaving the bakery with fresh loafs of bread Hitomi sensed something.

"Run!"

"Look out!"

A runaway duel carriage was storming down the road without a driver at the helm and heading straight for Nefertiti, who was just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. The horses trampled the ground underneath there hooves and they raced closer to the woman and her baby.

Without thinking Toru sprang into action jumping over the carriage and grabbing the back of it digging her heals into the ground trying to slow down the 1200 pound horses and it wasn't working as well as she hoped which is when Hitomi stepped in and roared, stopping the horses in their tracks.

After the horses had settled people had started to gather surrounding them.

"Did you see that?"

"She stopped the carriage with her bare hands, and did you see how she moved?"

"What about the other girl, she roared!"

"They're witches!"

Hitomi proceeded to hind behind her 'mother', frighten of the people who were quickly growing angry with their accusing looks.

"Geez you do one nice thing." Hitomi whispered behind Toru.

"No good deed goes unpunished" Toru said ready to draw her sword.

"Burn them!"

"Burn the witches!"

"Send them back to hell! Send them back to Satan!"

The frighten towns people were starting to arm themselves as they got closer. Nefertiti couldn't allow them to be killed not after they saved her and because Toru was family so she could only do one thing.

"Wait stop! They're not witches…I am. I'm simply using these two as my mindless servants. I will come peacefully and release these two as long as you don't condemn them as well." The people seemed to all nod in agreement. Nefertiti pointed a hand at Toru and Hitomi "Separatum!"

A blast of light and energy then hit them making them scream in pain as the town people backed up in fear. Toru could feel her magic dwindling as her chi was being depleted and her striking emerald green eyes turned brown. Hitomi was going through her own change, her more feline features where coming out as her illusion spell shattered and her humanoid form exposed. Hitomi could feel her bones twisting and reforming as her canines elongated and her human face turned back into a clouded leopard and her body became short and spotted returning to her cat form.

Toru felt different…normal. The girls don't know what just happened.

The wiccan then looked at the people with cold dead eyes. "There, I've released them." she hands a man her baby and hold out her arms as a man wraps a rope around them. She looks back at the girls and smiles at them. "Toru, Hitomi, I've freed you, so I need you to run before I change my mind."

* * *

The girls ran, ran until their lungs hurt until they made it to the middle of the forest. Toru sunk to her knees more tired than she's been for a long time.

"I can't believe I'm this exhausted we only ran for a few miles." She panted. Hitomi lightly roared something but nothing was coming out as English. Toru shook her head. "Its no use, I can't understand you. If we keep walking we should be able to make it to their cabin in an hour or so.

While Toru was thinking of their next move she didn't notice behind her that Hitomi was taking on her humanoid form.

"What I was saying was that I hope that you think of something fast." Hitomi said. "Hey I'm back to normal…so to say."

Toru soon felt a rush of energy surge through her as lightning struck her out of nowhere causing her to fly backwards do to the force.

"Toru!" Hitomi shouted as she ran over to her 'mother'. "Are you alright?"

Toru jolted and started to cough hard. The warrior-ess opened her eyes and they had returned back to their original green color. "Oh, that hurt. Come on, lets keep moving."

The girls ran through the trees of the dense forest trying to get to the cabin to tell Agrona what happened.

"What did she do to us?"

"My guess would have to be a separation spell; it temporally expels the magical essence of an enemy. It's normally used as a last resort in battle because it nearly depletes you of your own magic."

"Which would explain why she didn't fight back after she was sure we were safe."

"It has nothing to do with her strength of body. She gave her word she would go peacefully if we were let go and they did."

The girls made it to the cabin and told Agrona everything. Toru was expecting him to go off in a blind rage and go get his wife back or something close to it but instead he was calm the whole time. When Hitomi asked what they can do to help Agrona just shook his head and said they should do nothing, that his wife made her choice to protect Toru and Hitomi. As much as he wanted to set his wife free it would do more harm than good. He still has his daughter and might be able to get her back.

* * *

**Salem court house**

Nefertiti was standing in chains in front of judging eyes and behind her. People had already condemned her. She had done so much good for this town when she and her husband first arrived and now it was all for not.

A old man probably late 60s wearing a long robe and a powered wig was sitting in front of her giving her cringing stares as if he could see the 'evil' within this witch.

"Nefertiti Ashram, you have accused of using witch craft, using witch craft on others to turn them into slaves, and conspiring to use witch craft on others. How do you respond to these charges?" the old man asked as he read the charges through is old bifocals.

"Not guilty for the first and last charge your honor." Nefertiti simply said.

The people immediately started shouting saying that she was lying and that she should burn for her crimes.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! I will have order!" he shouted. The room then got quiet. "Would you care to elaborate Mrs. Ashram?" he asked.

"I am not a witch I am a wiccan. Witches use their magic for selfish gains, while wiccans use theirs to benefit others and there family."

"There are witness testimony stating that you admitted to using a young girl as a slave tell me how that benefits anyone?"

"Are you judging me on who I may or may not have as a slave when more than half the people in this town including you-your honor-has them, how I obtain mine should not be relevant. But please forgive me, I have gone off topic, yes I did use the girl as a slave with my husband constantly traveling I do require help from time to time."

The court went on for hours. The prosecution brought forth 'witnesses' that weren't there making false accusations on how evil she was and how they thought she was controlling their children to do sinful things.

Nefertiti tried to defend herself but it seemed as nothing was working. After hours the judge had finally come to a verdict.

"Nefertiti Ashram, I hear by find you guilty of using witch craft and conspiracy to commit witch craft. These crimes are punishable by death and you will be burned at the stake at dusk today." The judge read his ruling.

Nefertiti's head lowered in disappointment as she held back her tears and looked back at the judge before a man came to take her away.

"What about my daughter? What are you going to do with her." she asked.

"Your daughter will be taken care of." That's all he said.

It was dusk and Nefertiti was tied to a cross, her arms and legs tightly bound. She struggled against her ropes turning her wrists red. She looked out in to the gathering crowd and saw Agrona with Toru and Hitomi in the distance; they were safe, thank goodness.

Nefertiti looked out at the faces before her all of them had a slight smile on their faces, they couldn't wait for her death.

A man in a hood holding a torch proceeded to the podium.

Hitomi looked on in horror. "We can't let them do this." She whisper shouted.

Toru grabbed Hitomi's arm stopping her from doing anything stupid. "We don't have a choice. She did this to save us, besides think about Agrona, you think he wants to stand around here and watch his wife be killed at the hands of these bigots. Just look at him."

Toru motioned to Agrona's hands, he had dug his nails into his palms making his hands bleed.

"This is the hardest on him."

The hooded man then set the bramble of sticks and hay a blaze. The flame quickly rose and engulfed her. Nefertiti was screaming in agony as her flesh started to burn and blister. Her skin was starting to burn off, showing her muscles.

Nefertiti struggled to speak her last word. "Postea per cognationes suas in sanguine ultus sum! Experieris mors dolore te umquam cognouisse!" she shouted through the searing flames.

* * *

**Salem church**

Later that night the town's people gathered in the church as a priest walked in to the room holding Amunet. The little baby lied a sleep as the priest put her in a small bath of holy water in the middle of the church. The 3 large stain glass windows were lightly reflecting the moon light and shining down on her. The torches that illuminated the church suddenly went out and a gust of wind burst the doors open as Toru and Hitomi walked through.

"A moment counselor" Toru said. The girls walked up to the podium in their normal appearance. The people gasped in disgust as they saw the clothes (or lack thereof) they were wearing. "You lot sentence an innocent woman to her death, and now you expect some type of penance through her daughter. Now normally I wouldn't give 2 shits about family ties but I'll make an exception in this case."

Slow eerie voices began to lightly fill the room.

"Wait! You where the girls that where under her control" a man shouted.

"Wow, are humans normally this gullible?" Hitomi asked

"I'm taking the girl." Toru declared as she walked to the middle of the church.

"What are you talking about?! This child is to go through purification and begin a new, we can't just let you take her." the priest shouted.

"We'll see about that. You see I'm quite diverse in my own brand of magic."

The voices blasted into the room as music.

* * *

"_Consentes Dei, Juno, Jupiter, (Mi)Nerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres_

_Mercurius, Diana, Bacchus, Vulc(an)us, Pluto, Vesta, Venus_

_Falling deeper down into sleep, closed and shaking eyes I can spy_

_Looking at me, smiling, dream god is _

_Condemning me to an early grave_

The thought of Nefertiti burning at the stake crossed her mind

_Cause and effect, stubborn laws that bind us_

_Twisting away mixing time and space_

_Granted by the god above, delusionist programming_

Toru turned and faced the stained glass windows and lightning struck the first two windows on the left and right stopping in front of the first rows.

_Come on, eins zwei drei! You and I will unite!_

Nefertiti's spirit touched Toru's hand

_Come on, eins zwei drei! Cheating the game of life!_

A man grabbed a mounted sword and ran at her. "Damned witch!"

_Stealing the one thing that I'm craving_

Toru grabbed the blade and grasped the man by the neck and ripped off his head, his spinal column still attached.

_A fairy tale and playing by tooth and nail_

She dropped the man's body, her hands dripping with blood.

_Survival game!_

Toru released a sonic wave from her mouth, making some of the peoples ears bleed.

_As we go 'round and around_

She then levitated 4 people in the air and spun them around twice before shoving their bodies through the stands that held the torches. Their corpses dipped blood on the walls. The women screamed in horror.

_Consentes Dei, Juno, Jupiter, (Mi)Nerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres_

_Mercurius, Diana, Bacchus, Vulc(an)us, Pluto, Vesta, Venus_

_Writing over deserts of time, Changing futures chiseled in ice_

Toru went over to the wall smearing her hand in the blood, using it to cause the towns people to hallucinate that they were drowning in it.

_Pounding my head, it's the cry of rebirth_

_Smashing the line between real and fake_

_Cause and effect, stubborn laws that guide us_

_Rotting away warping time and space_

_Granted by the god above, succsessionist programming _

A pentagram opens up below the roof dropping knives and swords. Dozens of threads then shot out of Toru's finger tips and wrapped around the towns people controlling them like puppets forcing them to pick up the weapons and start attacking each other.

_Come on, eins zwei drei! You and I join to fight!_

Hitomi then joined in the ramped madness as the smell of fresh blood and started killing the towns people as well

_Come on, eins zwei drei! Free from the game of life!_

_Fight for the one thing that can save me_

Toru looked back at Amunet.

_Breaking from hell and playing by tooth and nail_

_Eraser game_

_As we dream safe and sound_

The eerie voices rose again making the people go mad and continue to kill each other without Toru having to control them. She walked through the madness and spotted the judge that sentenced Nefertiti to death. She grabbed the judge by the neck and threw him into the remaining stain glass window holding him there with magic.

_Granted by the god above, industrial programming_

She climbed up the window, reptilian like until she was face to face with him. She plunged her hand threw his heart putting a hole through the window, then jumped down and surged lighting through him until he exploded, splattering blood over half her body and shattering the remaining window.

_Come on, eins zwei drei! You and I will unite!_

_Come on, eins zwei drei! Cheating the game of life!_

As the song was close to ending the towns people were speeding up their attacks still savagely murdering each other.

_Eins zwei drei! You and I join to fight!_

_Come on, eins zwei drei! Free from the game of life!_

_Stealing the one thing, that I'm craving_

Toru then took off her inhibiter collar and used her tail to stab a struggling man through the heart.

_A fairy tale and playing by tooth and nail_

_Survival game_

Another sonic blast hit the people and they stopped killing each other and started killing themselves.

_As we go 'round and around_

_Look down on us from such heights_

Toru went up to the podium and grabbed Amunet.

_We're getting closer to ending and starting life_

The baby cooed and touch Toru's blood covered face.

_Craving a miracle hid in a garden_

She rubbed Hitomi's head and it stopped her from killing.

_A tiny place where I know it'll end is_

_All I wanted"_

The girls looked back and saw that no one was left alive. They walked out of the church and teleported away back to the cabin. They gave Amunet back to Agrona and they were leaving on a ship that night. The girls so left as well back to the same moment they left.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them a little girl only 11 years old had seen everything and was looking off frighten half to death. She had never seen anything more terrifying in her young life. Another little girl soon joined her.

"Abby? Abby!" the girl shouted.

"Huh?"

"Geez what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh, um, nothing Betty, really" Abby said.

The young girl stopped in front of Abby. "Abigail Williams, you're my cousin and I know when you're lying to me, so tell me the truth."

"Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody, not yet anyway."

"Ok I won't."

"Swear it!"

Betty sighed. "I, Betty Parris, swear to God not to tell anybody until you say so. Are you happy now?" Abby nodded. "So tell me what you saw."

"I saw a witch." She whispered in her cousin's ear.

* * *

**Let the Salem witch Trials begin! It only lasted for a year you guys but 300 more innocent people will be tried and killed. That is unfortunately history. So what do you think of all this? Toru being promised to Chase hundreds of years before she was even born, and Toru's actions causing the largest paranoia trial in American history. Also did you like the song? also I am not an atheist I just love bloody, violent scenes! plez review. The song is called** **Kuusou Mesorogiwi here's the link: www. youtube. com watch? v=0WdUEl89M7k (remove the spaces)**


	30. Announcement 2! read if u care

**Until I get 4 more reviews I refuse to update this week sorry Fortinbras13 I know you want that chapter. Come on people of all the people who read this is it so hard to leave a review.**


	31. Chapter 29: Love is Formless

**Toru: why do you do this?**

**Me: because I have to pull teeth and I shouldn't have too to get reviews I'm not asking for like 20 just 5 a chapter.**

**Toru: so wait I caused the Salem witch trials?**

**Me: yep.**

**Hitomi: what if we didn't kill all those people?**

**Me: then they still would have happened.**

**Hitomi: that makes no sense.**

**Me: it makes perfect sense if you think about it. The trials were instigated by a child's over active imagination and her ability to become Americas first bitch. *the girls give confused looks* ok let me explain it a different way. When I was little I use to love watching **_**Kiki's Delivery Service **_**hop on a broom and pretend I could fly. Obviously I couldn't but if I had said this back in puritan time were things were looked at biblically instead of scientifically do you really think anybody would have denied it?**

**Hitomi: oh I get it.**

**Me: well I asked during part 1 if anybody could answer correctly where a bit of lyric came form 2 chapters ago they could suggest the next filler chapter. I was disappointed that only one person did it but Fortinbras13 won and they requested a Hitomi and Orion chapter. **

**Hitomi: hurray! I love you Fortinbras13. Thank you, thank you!**

**Me: time for cat love! Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Unbeknownst to them a little girl only 11 years old had seen everything and was looking off frighten half to death. She had never seen anything more terrifying in her young life. Another little girl soon joined her._

"_Abby? Abby!" the girl shouted._

"_Huh?"_

"_Geez what are you thinking about so hard?"_

"_Oh, um, nothing Betty, really" Abby said._

_The young girl stopped in front of Abby. "Abigail Williams, you're my cousin and I know when you're lying to me, so tell me the truth."_

"_Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody, not yet anyway."_

"_Ok I won't."_

"_Swear it!"_

_Betty sighed. "I, Betty Parris, swear to God not to tell anybody until you say so. Are you happy now?" Abby nodded. "So tell me what you saw."_

"_I saw a witch." She whispered in her cousin's ear._

* * *

Chapter 29: Love is Formless

**Chase Young's lair**

Hitomi was in Toru's room looking out her window; it has a great view of the citadel but the only thing Hitomi was looking at was Orion as he did his usual rounds. Oh how she loved him and even though she dropped hints to him here and there she never truly confessed to him. Why couldn't she muster up the courage to tell him straight up?

She admired everything about Orion in human and cat form. He was brave, willing to put his life on the line to save a comrade. He's kind-to Hitomi at least-even a kitten she tried to spend time with him and he never seem to lose patience with her, making her glad over the years that she wasn't one of his soldiers, seeing how any mistake they made were never tolerated. He's smart, you don't get to fight the Persians, fight the Immortals and live to tell about it without being strategic.

But even though she admired his characteristics Hitomi would have to admit she didn't really know anything personal about him, in fact no one did, Orion kept to himself. Hitomi wanted to know more about him, but how?

Toru walked in listening to _In the Dark _by _The Birthday Massacre _and saw Hitomi sighing looking out the window and saw what or rather whom she was looking at.

"So are you gonna tell him your feelings or are you gonna be his distant admirer for the rest of your life?" Toru asked.

Hitomi's ears lowered in responds. "So you never confessed to Lord Chase." Hitomi saidwith a whining sadness.

"True but he officially made the first move so I didn't have to" Toru said with a side smile.

Hitomi suddenly grabbed onto Toru. "You have to help me!" she whined shouted. "I've tried everything from those stupid teen girl magazines and nothing has worked and I'm too scared to ask him up front, please help me!"

"Ok 2 things went wrong 1: you don't use modern tactics on someone who lived before Jesus was born. And 2ndly…I'll help you." She sighed

Hitomi's ears perked up, "You will! Oh thank you!" she hugged her 'mother'. "How?"

Toru shook her head. "Oh, I'm not gonna tell you."

Hitomi's ears lowered it again. "What why? Whats the point of helping me if you won't tell me the plan?"

"I'm not telling you because I don't want you to get nervous again and pussy out, that's why I'm not telling you." She gave the clouded leopard a heartfelt smile. "You'll never see it coming."

Hitomi wasn't sure how to react to something like this, sure Toru was an excellent strategist but how was she going to play match maker? Hitomi was already starting to regret this.

* * *

A week had passed and Toru had done nothing to help further Hitomi's relationship with Orion, she was starting to wonder if she ever would.

Hitomi was lounging around in the throne room in her cat form as Toru walked in and Hitomi took on her humanoid form looking her in the eyes.

"Hey cat, I need a favor." Toru said

"Yeah what?" Hitomi could hardly believe that she's asking for a favor right now she hasn't done anything to help her with her problem.

"There's a flower that blooms once every couple of years for a few hours and I would like to add it to my garden. I would go get it myself but Master Chase wants us to go on a little dragon hunt and I won't make it back in time to it get before it wilts. Here, take it." Toru handed Hitomi a small golden-brown pellet.

"Whats this?" Hitomi asked tilting her head in a curious manner.

"It's a resin tablet all you need to do is drop it on the flower and it will be incased in amber keeping it from withering until its brought back. You will help your 'mother' won't you?"

Hitomi sighed she could never say no to Toru. "Alright I'll do it, but Toru you will help me won't you?"

"Don't worry I'm working on it."

Toru gave Hitomi a map on where the flower blooms every year. The path seem easy enough to get to but she would have to move quickly if she didn't come back with that flower than Toru was going to be pissed and any of her punishments always ended up with her getting wet.

Hitomi has been gone for about 10 minutes plenty of time to gain some distance.

Toru ran over to Orion with a worried look on her face, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" the Spartan asked.

Tears were rolling down her face as she sobbed lightly. "Oh, Orion, its all my fault. Me and Hitomi got into a fight, she said she hates me and ran off, she's been gone for hours and I'm worried. I'm afraid she won't come back if I try to talk to her." she grabbed Orion's hands. "Please Orion you have to convince her to come back if there's anybody she'll listen to its you. You will help me, right?"

Orion looked Toru with slight disbelief she hadn't seen her cry since she was a child, but Hitomi ran off it must have been bad. "I will, my lady."

Toru wiped her eyes and handed him a map. "Thank you. I think this is where she's going we use to go there a lot when she was a kitten. This is the only path."

She shows him a path to get to her location. The path she showed him was twice as long as the original path that was given to Hitomi but it would have given them more distance and less of a chance of running into each other. Toru wouldn't want them to meet up to soon.

After Toru gave Orion the map he left. She gave a couple more sobs as he was leaving and started to laugh lightly when he was gone.

She wiped the crocodile tears from her face. "I deserve an Oscar 'cause that was to easy."

* * *

She soon joined Chase in the throne room in her Kunoichi outfit with her sword at her side. As she approached him she bowed respectfully before looking at him again.

"Are you ready to depart, Toru?" Chase asked his mate.

"I am." She said

Chase then approached Toru and places an arm over her shoulder. "Then lets go."

They evil couple started to walk out. "So where are we going this time?" she asked.

"Shanghai. My spies informed me that there were still some dragons left there in hiding."

"Do you think we could destroy a few temples once we're done, maybe a neighborhood or 2? I have a burning desire to eradicate something." Toru asked leaning up against Chase's shoulder.

The evil prince chuckled darkly, "Of course my mate," he cupped her face gently. "anything you desire. We can destroy a temple once we get there and everything else within a 10 mile radius."

"Perhaps it will lure the dragon out of hiding."

"And if not we'll move on to the next one." He said with a side smile.

* * *

Hitomi had made it to the small cliff and found the flowers just as they were blooming and did as instructed and encased a flower in amber. Hitomi grunted lightly as she plucked the flower from the ground. As she was about to leave she heard something and turned to see it was Orion.

"Oh, uh, h-hi Orion, what are you doing here?" Hitomi said nervously.

"I came to speak to you." The Spartan simply stated.

"Oh, about what?" Hitomi tilted her head in a confused manner.

Orion was trying to ignore the fact of how Hitomi looked at the moment. The sun shining through her blue hair, the flowers that surrounded her complimenting her fur and the innocent position she was standing in. She obviously doesn't understand how most men would react to that. Even a girl sitting by herself would have been vulnerable to attack.

"You're fight with Lady Toru."

"A fight?"

Orion explained what he was sent there to do and all Hitomi could do was laugh, not at him of course just at the situation. When Toru said she wouldn't see it coming she meant it.

Hitomi continued to giggle. "I'm sorry Orion, this is more my fault, you see I asked Toru a few days ago to get us alone."

"And why would you do that?"

"To talk, I wanted to get to know you. I don't know anything about you." Hitomi said twirling her finger in her hair nervously.

Orion walked towards Hitomi in almost a brooding way. When he was up close like that Hitomi was dwarfed by his size. Orion was taller than Lord Chase, being 6'6 he was really intimidating.

"And I normally keep it that way." Hitomi's ears lowered in sadness to his response. But he instead of being mad he petted her head. "But for you, mikró I'll make an acceptation."

* * *

Hitomi's ears perked back up as a smile ran across her face. There was a beach just below the cliff and they decided to take a walk alongside the light crashing waves. Hitomi couldn't be happier she was finally alone with him, although she was still nervous from time to time she thought her heart would beat out of her chest.

"So can you tell me something about your life, you know before you met Lord Chase." Hitomi asked.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well general stuff, your family your time in the Spartan army, stuff like that."

Orion chuckled he hadn't thought about his old life for a long time. "My father's name was Lysander, and my mother Elektra. I was the oldest of 5 other children."

"Any sisters?"

Orion smiled, "Yes 1, Chloe, she was a mischievous child." He soon frowned at the memory. "But she died of illness when she was 10."

"I-I'm sorry." Her ears lowered a bit. She could see the nostalgia on his face.

Orion quickly noticed and petted her head calming her. "Do not feel bad, mikró, there was nothing any one could do."

"I know but, you just seemed to care about her so much, and I know what its like to lose a sibling you really care for."

Hitomi wiped the pending tears from her eyes and tried to remain strong. Orion's eyes widen a bit, she was about to cry…for him. His sister did mean a lot to him but as he thought about it he never properly mourned her as he should have.

"Could you tell me about the training you went through you were younger?" the clouded leopard asked.

"Without a doubt the most difficult time in my life. We trained constantly and were given little food. Our instructors encouraged us to steal since we might one day have to live off the land."

"Were you ever caught?" Hitomi asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"No mikró, but some of the others were. I believe that I would not have lasted as long as I did during those years of training if not for Teresa." Orion said her name with a light smile.

"Who's Teresa?" she asked.

"My wife."

Hitomi's eyes widen a bit trying to hide her surprise. He had a wife? Someone who he probably had children with. Someone he lied in bed with.

"I had known Teresa since we were children. She would risk getting caught and sneak me food from time to time. Her kindness kept me strong and I swore to her that her kindness would be repaid." The Spartan explained.

Hitomi's head was lowered. "So you made her your wife." Orion nodded. "Did you…have any children with her?"

"No we did not. We were only married for a few months, but that was around the time I met Lord Chase."

Hitomi would never say this out loud but she was glad he had no children, as awful as it sounds she didn't want him to have any other children unless they were hers.

Hitomi desperately wanted to change the subject and soon found a spot on the beach to sit and continue their conversation. "Can you tell me what it was like to fight the Persians?"

Orion could see that talking about Teresa had greatly upset her and complied with her question, and smiled. "It was a glorious battle."

"Weren't you scared?" she asked pushing her hair back from her face.

"Not in the least. You must understand, my lady, Spartan males are trained from birth in the art of war, and once we are finally in battle the years of training with your brothers, knowing that they would die for a comrade and fight until the last man was standing it is something we would eat and breathed every day. The fight with the Persians is something I would never forget. The so called 'Immortals' were worthy foes but they fell at our hands none the less. The first 300 soldiers gave their lives even after a retreat was called, they lost their battle but not without taken many of the enemies lives." He said with a smile.

"Weren't the Persians lead into an ambush?"

"Yes they were. We ambushed them in a cavern that would have led them to Athens. The battle went on for days I can still remember disemboweling the Immortals, their blood running down on my swords and hands. Hearing their dying screams as the arrows pierced their bodies." Hitomi started to quiver from the gory details. "Oh, am I scaring you?" he chuckled.

Hitomi giggled nervously. "No, n-not at all I love hearing war stories with gruesome details. History books can't beat a firsthand experience."

The pair talked for hours Hitomi was truly fascinated by his life and found out they had more in common then they originally thought (Although its not a lot). Hitomi confessed she did love a lot about Greek history and couldn't get enough off it. Orion was curious about her last showdown with the monks and she explained that Toru taught her street fighting and how it doesn't have any set routine to keep the enemy confused and how it involved a lot of cheap shots and using anything and everything you have on you as a weapon. She was sure that Orion would find her dishonorable and be mad at her but all he did was laugh and said that as long as she never sacrificed any of her comrades then he could never see her as such.

The sun had finally set, the moon reflected beautifully on the water the scene was to lovely to leave and the pair had made the decision to stay the night.

In their cat forms Orion had carefully laid his head on Hitomi who had fallen asleep a little earlier staring at the ocean and soon fell asleep himself. Hitomi was the happiest she's been all day, sure this wasn't a routine date but it was a date none the less and she couldn't help but purr throughout the night.

* * *

Orion had an interesting dream to say the least, more of a vision actually. His wife, Teresa, had appeared to him and she was as lovely as she remembered. Orion was sure that she would hate him for leaving her, but she was as understanding as always and held no animosity towards him.

Orion was confused this whole day, he never intended to enjoy today much as he did, not wanting to give his heart to another but he couldn't help it, he cares for Hitomi greatly, and Teresa couldn't be happier. She thought Orion deserved happiness finally and told him it was ok to move on because someone else truly loved him. He knew Hitomi had feelings for him but could never accept them in the past, but now nothing was holding him back. He has a new life and the Gods are giving him the chance to start a new family. Hitomi wanted to be with no one else and he knew it, she was his.

The dream had ended and Orion had woken up, the sun up would be in a few hours and he would enjoy every minute of this. He gently lifted his head trying not to wake Hitomi and looked at her sleeping form. Whether in human or cat form she was beautiful and he would protect her. Orion gently licked her face and went back to sleep as Hitomi continued to purr.

**And done! Wow I did not think this chapter would be so long. I hoped you all liked it especially you Fortinbras13. Thanks to all my loyal readers. It sucks but I go back to school on Monday so I might not be able to update as much but I will try. But I'll only do it if I get 5 reviews per chapter now. That is my rule for this story and any others I may come up with in the future. So how'd you like my cat couple? I hope everything works out in the end for them. Anyone want to see how Chase and Toru's 'date' went? Plez for the love of God review!**


	32. Chapter 30: Getting Answers

**Toru: alright we've seen their date now tell everyone what happens with me and Chase.**

**Me: hey fans do you really want to know?**

**Fans: YES!**

**Me: alright damn.**

**Toru: the masses have spoken.**

**Me: I may put a minor lemon for all you who love the dirty scenes-Cherry. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Orion had an interesting dream to say the least, more of a vision actually. His wife, Teresa, had appeared to him and she was as lovely as she remembered. Orion was sure that she would hate him for leaving her, but she was as understanding as always and held no animosity towards him. _

_Orion was confused this whole day, he never intended to enjoy today much as he did, not wanting to give his heart to another but he couldn't help it, he cares for Hitomi greatly, and Teresa couldn't be happier. She thought Orion deserved happiness finally and told him it was ok to move on because someone else truly loved him. He knew Hitomi had feelings for him but could never accept them in the past, but now nothing was holding him back. He has a new life and the Gods are giving him the chance to start a new family. Hitomi wanted to be with no one else and he knew it, she was his._

_The dream had ended and Orion had woken up, the sun up would be in a few hours and he would enjoy every minute of this. He gently lifted his head trying not to wake Hitomi and looked at her sleeping form. Whether in human or cat form she was beautiful and he would protect her. Orion gently licked her face and went back to sleep as Hitomi continued to purr._

* * *

Chapter 30: Getting Answers

**Shanghai-The City God Temple**

The temple was unusually crowded that day as Chase and Toru walked arm-&-arm to appear like a couple (which technically they are) among the people in normal clothing. While Chase preferred his armor he wouldn't want his prey to know he was there just yet.

A lot of the women where noticing Chase and giving fangirl stares to him, and hateful glares at Toru. How did that Júwàirén (outsider) be with someone so handsome? Why would he even waste his time with her? While they were busy judging they didn't know Chase would rather cut out their throats leaving them to bleed out then give them a second glance.

Toru could feel their hateful stares and wanted to kill them and was about to reach for her sword, that she made invisible for the moment, but Chase stopped her.

"Calm yourself, Toru, once we get to the main part of the temple I promise your desire for death and destruction will be satiated." He said before kissing her.

The kiss made Toru blush slightly. "Sweet talk my evil sir will get you everywhere." She chuckled.

* * *

They had made it to the main part of the temple and where greeted by monks. The positive energy was making Chase sick; he couldn't wait to level this place.

"Almost a shame to destroy something with such rich history. Almost." Toru said. "Shall I?"

"By all means…let the hunt begin." Chase said darkly.

Both of their illusion spells shattered as Chase's armor and Toru's Kunoichi outfit were revealed.

Toru unsheathed her sword and planted it in the ground. "Exstirpatione, fulgure!"

An enormous blast of lightning reduced the main temple to ashes. Chase and Toru where out of the way of the blast with in nanoseconds and saw the charred bodies of the monks and the visitors.

The evil couple continued to destroy everything in their path and they were having the time of their lives. Chase was leveling buildings with ease while Toru was zapping the fleeing people, channeling the lightning through them causing them to explode.

Toru looked out at the carnage they were causing and she defiantly wanted more. More screaming, more begging, more sounds of bones breaking, and flesh tearing, and more blood, lots and of lots blood.

"**Enough!" **a loud booming voice shouted.

As Toru turned around she was face to face with a 30 foot red dragon glaring hatefully at her. Toru could honestly say she's never seen a dragon this size before. He was at least twice the size of Dojo. But she wouldn't be intimidated by size.

The dragon peered into Toru and saw her aura, completely shocked.

"**You are the dragon of lightning?" **the dragon asked.

"What of it?" Toru said holding her sword in a defensive way.

"**And yet you kill?!"**

"She's quite good at it as well; wouldn't you agree Ti-Lung?" Chase said arrogantly as he suddenly appeared next to Toru.

Ti-Lung snarled**. "Chase Young."** He said his name with distain. "**The Gods promise you the dragon of lightning and you use her for evil?!"**

Chase's smile quickly left his face. "What I do with her is none of their concern."

* * *

'_Unbelievable am I not floating right here?'_

'_**The nerve of some immortals'**_

'_I'll get my answers later but for now'_

* * *

Toru changed her IPod to play _Nobody's listening _by _Linkin Park _and attacked Ti-Lung with a lightning strike. After the attack a pissed off Ti-Lung lunged at Toru but missed.

**1 hour later **(**I don't want to focus on the fight scene 'cause its not important)**

The red dragon hit the ground hard, bleeding profusely, struggling to remain standing. Chase and Toru stood in front of him. Ti-Lung looked at the both of them and could see their auras, Chase's was as black as his soul, as it always had been, but as he looked at Toru something puzzled him. Her aura was white, as if she had never committed a sin in her life, but how could that be? He had been at the end at her fury, she had killed hundreds of people and yet there wasn't a shred of darkness, the only being Ti-Lung could think of that were this pure were angels. What was this girl?

Ti-Lung was too weak to fight back and Chase knows it and proceeded towards the wounded dragon.

He looked at the girl once again before meeting his end. _**'I don't know what that girl is, but she's not human.'**_

With the flick of his wrist Chase decapitated the dragon. The prince of darkness chuckled as he saw the body fall. As soon as it did it was teleported back to his citadel.

Chase gave a smirk and without warning Toru then jumped onto Chase, kissing him fiercely. So turned on from all the carnage today she couldn't wait 'till they got back. Both her and her beast wanted their mate right now, and it looked like he wanted the same.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON ALERT (SKIP AHEAD IF ITS NOT YOUR THING) XXXXXXXXXXX**XXX

Chase leaned up against a piece of large rubble as he held Toru's waist as her legs were wrapped around his waist.

A growl emanated deep from Chase's throat from being affected by the scent of his mate.

* * *

'_**Our mate's in heat again'**_

'_Then by all means, lets have some fun'_

* * *

Chase thought malevolently as he roughly ripped away Toru's Kunoichi outfit and her breast wrappings, along with her underwear, throwing them to the ground. Toru took off his shirt as he undid his pants.

There was no foreplay, just a harsh thrust as he entered her and started off with a vigorous pace.

Chase made sure that Toru was leaning up against the large piece of debris so he was in total control, not like he never was when they made love.

He pounded into his mate, continually hitting her core making her scream in ecstasy.

"OH, CHASE! OH, FUCK!" Toru screamed.

Chase then gripped her short brown hair and nipped at her mating mark.

"You're mine Toru." _'No matter what the Gods think.'_

Chase was so deep in thought he hadn't realized that while still remaining in human form his beast took over and sped up his movements, clawing into the piece of wall leaving a mark in it.

Chase could feel both of their ends coming and Chase wanted to hear Toru scream when it did

"**Cum for me Toru. I want you to scream my name. let all know who is the one who gives you such pleasure."**

3 more powerful thrust later she did just that, as Toru screamed near the top of her lungs as they both came together.

"AAH! CHASE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON OVER I RETYPE LEMON OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

After 3 hours of sex Chase clothed himself and Toru teleported some spare clothes from the dimension where she kept a lot of her extra things and the evil couple flew back to the citadel.

As they flew back Toru couldn't think about anything but the deal that promised her to Chase.

"Uh, master, what the dragon said, what was this deal exactly?" Toru asked.

Chase sighed, he was hoping that Toru would never find out about the deal but there was no way around it.

"The deal Toru, was made only a few months before I turned to the Heylin side. Su Lee was my apprentice for years before she joined the Xiaolin. And even still you show more promise in fighting and magic than she did. Soon after Su Lee joined the monks I joined the Heylin side, and it would be years before I saw her again."

"Was this after she merged with her dragon?"

"Yes. But I was too late. Losing one of the few people I called 'friend' was more of a loss than I realized. The Gods saw how powerful she was and that the not just anybody could assume the role of the dragon of lightning, and since she was my apprentice the Gods only saw it fit that the next dragon of lightning become my apprentice again as long as she makes the decision herself."

Toru's eyes lowered. "So I was simply her replacement."

Chase then flew in front of her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Toru, you must stop doubting my feelings for you. You are not, nor will you ever be a replacement. True at first you were merely my apprentice but it should be obvious now that you are more than that." Chase looked at his mate and he could tell there was still a shred of doubt. "But if you are still not convinced I'll just have to show you once we return to my bed chambers."

A little later Chase and Toru decided to walk the rest of the way back; it was only a mile until they reached the Land of Nowhere.

As they walked a familiar southern laugh echoed through the trees as they saw Hannibal Roy Bean sitting on his bird in a nearby tree.

Toru's stomach lurched as she saw him.

Chase on the other hand had given a smirk. "So Hannibal finally decided to meet your end."

"Not at all, Chase, in fact you and dear Toru will be the ones dying on this day." The bean said with a wide grin.

Toru scoffed as she unsheathed her sword. "What you're actually gonna face us by yourself, without your magical toy? Pretty brave for someone born lower than dirt."

Hannibal sneered, "I suggest you watch your mouth, girl. But you two won't be killed by me-and Toru, think you'll enjoy this the most."

A tall creature then stepped out of the shadows with his glowing violet eyes as Toru's eyes widen with shock.

"Jason?"

* * *

**And done! I meant to update on Thursday but with school I'm busy so I'll try to do every Saturday. Well I hope you enjoy Chase and Toru's date. So what exactly is Toru? We all know she's killed so how could her aura be so pure. Somebody take a guess! I'm serious, I do this and no one guesses. But in other news how the hell is Jason alive! And will Hannibal ever die! Plez review. Remember 5 reviews and I update next week.**


	33. Chapter 31: Didn't I Kill You

**Me: aw, what a cute couples you 4 make.**

**Hitomi: thanks but I wish he make me his mate already.**

**Toru: don't sweat it, It'll happen.**

**Me: you're covered in blood mind telling me whose is it?**

**Toru: uh, well its kind of a combination of people and dragon I'm not sure which one is more but, yeah.**

**Me: amazing how you can talk about this stuff so casually. Remember I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As they walked a familiar southern laugh echoed through the trees as they saw Hannibal Roy Bean sitting on his bird in a nearby tree._

_Toru's stomach lurched as she saw him._

_Chase on the other hand had given a smirk. "So Hannibal finally decided to meet your end."_

"_Not at all, Chase, in fact you and dear Toru will be the ones dying on this day." The bean said with a wide grin._

_Toru scoffed as she unsheathed her sword. "What you're actually gonna face us by yourself, without your magical toy? Pretty brave for someone born lower than dirt."_

_Hannibal sneered, "I suggest you watch your mouth, girl. But you two won't be killed by me-and Toru, think you'll enjoy this the most."_

_A tall creature then stepped out of the shadows with his glowing violet eyes as Toru's eyes widen with shock._

"_Jason?"_

* * *

Chapter 31: Didn't I Kill You

**Beach**

Morning had finally arrived the sky still had a shade of purple in it and the clouds where giving the perfect amount of shade. Orion got up and yawned, his giant canines flashing and gently nudged Hitomi's face.

"Rise mikró, we must depart." The Spartan simply said licking her face.

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open as she yawned. "Do we have to?" she groaned.

Orion chuckled. "Yes, mikró, we have to."

Hitomi took on her human form and stretched as did Orion. "Ok."

* * *

The couple was walking back to the Land of Nowhere when Hitomi suddenly stopped as her ears twitched.

"Is something wrong mikró?" Orion asked.

"I think I hear something."

Then out of nowhere something crash lands only 10 feet from them, crashing through trees and boulders in the process. Orion and Hitomi ran over to see what fell from the sky and shocked to see that it was Toru.

"Toru!" Hitomi shouted as she ran over to the crater.

"Ow." Toru said rubbing her head. "Ok that last punch hurt."

"Oh, my God, Toru are you ok?" Hitomi asked franticly. "Why did you fall out of the sky?!"

Toru got right back up as if nothing had happened. "I'm fine, really. Now go on, go-go-go back to your date." She said trying to shoo her.

"Apparently that fall scrambled your brains; I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. Whoa!"

Orion had tackled Toru and Hitomi out of the way of an energy blast.

Toru coughed getting the taste of dirt out of her mouth, "Thanks Orion."

"Who shot at us?!" Hitomi shouted

"He did." Everyone looked up and Hitomi's eyes widened; Jason was alive? But how? Toru killed him; at least she thought she did. No, Toru might have felt bad for the guy but there was no way she would risk punishment, especially since everything was going well between Chase and Toru.

"B-B-But how could he still be alive?" Hitomi said completely shocked.

"I'll let you know once I find out myself." And with that Toru flew off into the sky and charged at Jason and kicks him to the ground. "Alright, how about you show me what you really are."

Toru used a technique to peer into Jason's soul and what she found was interesting to say the least. "Ha. You're a clone, a pathetic copy of the original." She said with a wide smirk.

Jason frowned. "I am not a clone!" he shouted

Toru then laughed evilly. "Try to think back, 'Jason', you were mortally wounded from you're lack of training after challenging my master, your beast was tearing you apart from the inside out, and you were on the ground bleeding internally; dying."

Her words resonated with Jason as they shattered memories of his broken passed came flooding back. Jason could never remember what happened to him, he just believed what Hannibal told him since he did seem to know more than he did. But what she said was making his head hurt. He was starting to remember, but only bits and pieces, he saw himself fighting Chase and shouting something but he couldn't remember what. Then he remembered something that enraged him, the sight of Toru plunging her sword into his chest. He couldn't remember the look on her face for if he did then he would have remembered the look of regret on her face for having to kill him and the feeling of contempt he had as he died.

Jason tightens his hand into a fist and pulled a golden strip that elongated into a gauntlet.

Toru could tell by his actions that his memories weren't whole; if they were then he wouldn't be on the offensive. She unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance and lunged attacking him.

Toru slashed left and right but none of her attacks were getting through and it was all because of that cursed gauntlet, it was creating a shield. She had to get that thing away from him either destroy it or cut his arm off.

Toru then unleashed a few magic blasts that were blocked by the shield and kicked up a lot of dust. Jason lowered the shield as Toru came out of the smoke and slashed down. Jason blocked it with his gauntlet, but when the weapons clashed a surge of pain went through the both of them. After they separated Toru fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

* * *

'_What the hell just happened?!'_

'_**Look at the emblem on his gauntlet'**_

* * *

The warrior-ess look and her eyes widened a bit for the emblem on his gauntlet was the same one on her sword. How could this be?

"Alright, clone, come at me." Toru said tauntingly.

"I AM NOT A CLONE!" Jason shouted as he lunged.

They switched to hand-to-hand combat and were matching each other blow for blow. Toru eventually got in a good blow and managed to send a surge of lightning through Jason sending him to the ground.

Jason tried to get up but his body wasn't responding. "W-what did you do to me?" he said demandingly.

"I've short circuited your nervous system. The brain sends out electric signals to your body creating movement, all I did as stop them." she grabbed her sword again. "Your helpless, and I'm gonna take that gauntlet of yours as my prize. But don't feel too bad you put a much better fight than last time."

Jason looked at her hatefully. "Tell me, witch, is this how you felt when you killed me the first time."

"SHUT UP!" Toru clench her sword tightly trying not to drop it. "What do you know, you're just a clone! I…actually…regret killing him. And I never regret my decisions. All you have are bits and pieces of the real Jason's memory, you're not him, and your existence just bastardizes his true memory." She holds up her sword in front of him. "Good-bye. FULMEN!"

The lightning blast incinerated the clone leaving only a scorch mark and the gauntlet. After she sheathed her sword Orion and Hitomi soon joined her.

Hitomi looked at the scorch mark. "Wow that's all that's left of him?" the clouded leopard asked.

"Yes." Toru simply stated.

"Lady Toru where is Lord Chase?" the Spartan asked.

"When Hannibal suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his clone of Jason it was a surprise to say the least. I had told Master Chase to let me handle them since he gave me the order to kill him in the first place. He had left it to me but soon after he did the rotten bean disappeared before I could get a good shot at him. So all that was left was for me to fight this clone, and you see the end result."

* * *

**Chase Young's lair**

Toru walked to her master's throne room where he was waiting for her.

She bowed respectfully. "I…failed my task, master." She said wanting to bite off her own tongue.

Chase lifted a brow. "Failed? In what way, Toru?"

"Hannibal escaped, master, and I was too preoccupied to stop him." she said looking down in shame.

"Hannibal is of no importance to you, in the end I shall be his death, and he will answer for his crimes." Chase remarked coldly.

"I understand."

"The gauntlet, Toru, where did you get it?" Chase asked looking at her hand.

"The clone of Jason had it and to the winner goes the spoils. I believe there is a connection between my sword and this shield, I would like to do more research on it."

Chase then got up from his throne and walked towards his mate. "Later my mate I believe I said I would show you not to doubt my feeling for you."

They went to Chase's bed chambers and made love for a few hours. After Toru's regained the feelings back in her legs she went to her room and scoured book after book.

* * *

'_Nothing. How can there be nothing? Nothing on this emblem, nothing on their powers. How can this be?!'_

'_**Perhaps the answers lie with in their place of origin'**_

'_We don't know where the gauntlet came from'_

'_**No we don't, but we know where the sword came from'**_

'_So what, you want to go back to Aranea's island?'_

'_**If they were created in the same place then it is only natural that it would hold some answers, perhaps even some she doesn't know'**_

* * *

'_I guess its better than sitting around here looking through books aimlessly.'_

Hitomi soon walked into her room.

"Ah, Hitomi good you're here, I was just about to call you."

Hitomi's ears perked up high. "What's up?"

"Pack your overnight bag, kitty, 'cause we are heading to Spider island."

"You mean I'm finally going to meet Aranea?" Hitomi said gleefully. She had wanted to meet the spider queen for quite some time.

"Yes you are and hopefully find a connection." Toru said looking at her sword and her new gauntlet.

* * *

**Done! Sorry I'm a bit late guys, I have a bit of a cold and hand no energy to write. So whats the big deal with these weapons anyway? I think Hannibal is a major dick making a clone of Jason to try and mess with Toru. the bean must die! but not just yet. The second to last arch in my story is coming up everyone so that means it will end soon. Plez review. Remember 5 and I update next week.**


End file.
